Harry Potter & The Isle of the Druids
by raven spotter
Summary: A super powered Harry Potter Fic, main pairings, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna. Rated M for child abuse there will be no sex scenes as my daughters will probably read this and that would be just icky. Raven Spotter
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Isle of the Druids

DISCLAIMER:

**This disclaimer covers the whole story not just chapter 1. **

No, we do not own Harry Potter it is the property of J. K. Rowling and all her hangers on.

We would also like to thank Anne McCaffrey, for her Pern series, we like some of her creatures so much, we just had to borrow them.

Ann Maxwell for her Fire Dancer book, for the hair thing. Raven reminded me that Ann had this sort of thing in Fire Dancer. I honestly did not remember that when I came up with the idea for this story, but as I had read that story, (Quite some years ago) we thought we should acknowledge Ann.

Last but definitely not least, we would like to thank all those others who don't own the fanfic either, if you see something that looks like you wrote it then thank you, we have read so much we can't remember where all the ideas came from.

We do not make any money from this story. We wish we did, we could then stop work.

A/N: Raven and I would like to thank all those that reviewed the story so far. Please continue to review.

I did a comparison between wands and hand guns and determined that the price of a medium range 9mm is about US$1,124.00 or ₤700.00 as Harry paid ₲7 for his wand that means that ₲1 = ₤100.00. You might not agree, but then you don't have to.

Currency Symbols ₲ = Galleons, ₴ = Sickles and ₭ = Knuts

₲1 = ₴17 and ₴1 = ₭29

₲1 = 1/10 oz of gold in an alloy to make them stronger and resistant to wear.

₴1 = 3/10 oz of Silver also in an alloy and a ₭ = bronze.

All coins are approximately ¾ inch in diameter to make them easier to carry.

It might not be AU but that is my interpretation.

Thoughts will be in _"italics"_ to differentiate them from speech, to make it easier to read.

Raven Spotter

Chapter 01 – Harry Goes To Hospital

Minerva McGonagall was in her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just returned from visiting the muggle born wizards and witches to give them their Hogwarts letters, always a traumatic time for her.

This year she had more than the normal angry responses, mainly from the parents of the females, for some reason they didn't like having their precious daughters called witches. Now she was relaxing in an overstuffed leather armchair, sipping a much deserved glass of Gillywater. As she always did this time of year, she started thinking about Harry Potter. Harry would be ten years old today, this time next year she would finally be able to visit him. When his name and address appeared on the Hogwarts roll, the magic that was hiding him from the wizarding world would be lifted and she would be able to visit him.

The Gillywater was having the desired effects and she was finally starting to unwind, when the fire flared green and Mrs Figg's head appeared in the flames. "Minerva, I've been trying to contact Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry Potter has been beaten almost to death! He's been rushed to hospital and the Dursleys have been arrested."

"What?" She shouted. "What hospital is he in?"

"I don't know Minerva, but I will call you back when I do. You can tell that fool Dumbledore that I warned him that this would happen!"

"Oh I will certainly do that!" Minerva replied. Thank you Arabella, for letting me know."

After saying their goodbyes, Arabella withdrew her head from the flames and the fire went back to normal.

A very upset and angry Minerva raised her wand and stabbed it forward exclaiming "Expecto Patronum!" Her Patronus, (which was a silvery cat), appeared and she imbued it with a message, telling Albus Dumbledore to come to her office urgently and sent it to find him.

*********Mrs Figg's***********

Arabella had just finished a much needed cup of tea when the phone rang, she made her way into the hall and lifted the receiver.

"Hello Arabella Figg here."

"Mrs Figg this is DCI John Davies."

"Hello detective do you have any information about Harry?"

"Yes he has been airlifted to The Royal London Hospital Trauma Centre, where he is in a critical condition."

Arabella's breath caught but she quickly got control of herself, "thank you for letting me know."

"Thank you for helping the boy, without your timely intervention, he would have certainly died by now, there is still a chance he won't make it but at least he is in with a fight now that he is being looked after." replied detective Davies.

"I'm just glad that he is still alive, I really thought he wouldn't make it and if there is anything more I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you, you may be called on to testify in court, but I will let you know if and when that occurs. Good bye and thanks again."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, considered the most powerful wizard of his time, he maybe the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He may have the Order of Merlin, First Class, and be the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but Albus Dumbledore was cowering before his deputy headmistress.

"Albus you fool, I warned you about those people!" Minerva shouted at him.

"Minnie..."

"Don't you Minnie me. I warned you, I told you they were the worst kind of Muggles, but would you listen to me? NO! You know better. "It's for his own good." you said. "It will protect him from Voldemort," well what was protecting him from those, those, people? Well are you going to answer me?"

"Minnie I..."

"What? Didn't think? No you didn't think. You just took your own council as you always do. Well it's about time you started listening to others and not presume you always know what's best for people. He could have died Albus and then where would we be? He could have died." Minerva slumped into her chair drained after her rant.

Before Albus could move or say anything, the fire flared green, and Arabella Figg's head appeared.

"Minerva, Oh I see you found the old fool. Harry is in The Royal London Hospital Trauma Centre, he is still critical, but in a some what more stable condition. You! You old fool," said Arabella in a low menacing voice "if I had been just a few minutes' longer getting help for him, we would be burying him now." Fuming, she withdrew from the flames, not giving him a chance to speak.

- The Royal London Hospital Trauma Centre -

DCI (Detective Chief Inspector) John Davies & DS (Detective Sergeant) Tom Jones were talking to Kerry Kindly from Child Services about Harry, when DCI Davies saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Poppy Pomfrey enter.

"Can you wait here a minute please?" DCI Davies asked, and then he quickly walked over to the new arrivals. "Hello headmaster. I wondered how long it would take for you to arrive." DCI John Davies was a Muggle born wizard, working for the police as they pay more than he could earn in the wizarding world.

"Hello John, good to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances though," replied Albus. "We have come to take Harry to St Mungo's for treatment, if he is stable enough to transport." Albus waved his wand and said "Petrificus Totalis Maximus." Then a blue light engulfed the others in the treatment room and they found they couldn't move, it was like they were encased in plaster, only there wasn't any.

Albus after immobilising everyone turned to Poppy Pomfrey Hogwarts Medi-Witch. "Poppy, could you examine Harry please and see if it's safe to move him?"

Poppy waved her wand over Harry and did some diagnostic spells on him. She took a minute to compose herself, as even though she had been a Medi-Witch for over 30 years, she had never before seen a case of child abuse on this scale. She looked at Albus and Minerva and revealed the extent of his injuries. "He has two broken ribs, his jaw is broken, along with his right eye socket and his right arm is broken in three places, he has a ruptured spleen and damage to his kidneys, he is also suffering from malnutrition and appears to have been whipped, although not recently. If he hadn't been picked up when he was, he most certainly would have died."

"The Dursleys will rue the day they laid a hand on Harry," declared the headmaster, "Azkaban is to good for them." (Azkaban is the wizarding prison, which is patrolled by dementors. Loathsome creatures, that suck all the joy out of a person just by being near them and given the chance they would also suck out a persons soul, leaving just a husk which would die within a year).

Minerva, tears in her eyes nodded to Albus, but she was so shocked at Harry's condition, that she couldn't speak.

Poppy waved her wand and muttered a few words and a stretcher appeared between Harry and the hospital trolley he was lying on. She waved her wand again whilst saying "Wingardium Leviosa." The stretcher with Harry on-board lifted about four feet of the ground. "Portus" she said giving her wand a quick swish thereby turning the stretcher into a port key. "I'll see you at St Mungo's," she said, then laid her hand on Harry and they disappeared.

Albus walked up to the Doctors and waved his wand "Obliviate" he then removed their memories of everything that had happened from the time he and the others had arrived and inserted fresh memories of Harry being transferred to a specialist hospital for treatment, due to the extent of his injuries. While he was doing this, John was modifying the memories of his colleague and the social worker.

"Thank you for your help John. I will be in touch with you regarding the Dursleys. Can I leave you to release the others after Minerva and I have left?" asked Albus.

"No problems headmaster, you can find me at the Staines Police Station, I will keep the Dursleys there until after you arrive" John replied.

By this time Minerva had composed herself and she and the headmaster apparated to St Mungo's.

- St Mungo's -

Poppy appeared at St Mungo's with Harry Potter on a stretcher, "I have a critical patient here." Poppy shouted. "Can we get some help please?"

Ted Tonks the head of St Mungo's emergency department rushed over and took control of the situation. "Who is he and what's happened to him? " He asked in a calming but business like voice.

"It's Harry Potter" said Poppy. She then detailed his injuries.

Ted nodded in acknowledgement, and then placed Harry under a stasis charm, so they could work on him without him bleeding to death.

"Poppy, can you start an intravenous feed of blood replenishing potion and also give him a dose of Skele-gro for the broken bones? I will repair his internal injuries."

"Certainly Healer Tonks" said Poppy, all business-like, now that she was back in her element.

Ted then spent the next hour, muttering spells and incantations over Harry and inscribing Runes on different parts of his body to speed up his recovery.

"That's all we can do for now," sighed Ted, rubbing his eyes. "He just needs time, his body will do the rest. We will give him an intravenous potion to build him up, he won't heal properly otherwise."

Poppy looked at Ted "thank you, you did great work there. All I need now is documentary evidence for the muggle police."

"Let's go to my office Poppy, I'll get you a nice long glass of Gillywater and then I will write up the reports and provide the scans you need" said Ted leading her towards his office.

Since arriving at St Mungo's an hour earlier, Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, had been quietly waiting outside Healer Ted Tonks' office, for news about Harry's condition.

Ted and Poppy approached Albus and Minerva. "Albus, Minnie, Harry is going to be fine, said Ted. "We have put him in the long term ward as he will be here for between four and six weeks. Just to build up his strength and make sure he fully recovers."

"Can we see him please Ted?" asked Minerva

"Just let him rest for now Minnie. He has been through a lot and will sleep for the next twelve hours at least. Why don't you come back tomorrow about lunch time and see him?" suggested Ted. "He should be more alert and feeling quite a bit better by then."

"Alright Ted we will do that" said Albus and Minerva together.

"Good, good," said Ted. "Poppy and I are just going into my office where I will write up the reports for the Police and she can bring them to you at Hogwarts later."

"That's fine Ted thank you. Minerva and I will see you back at Hogwarts when you finish here Poppy," said a relieved Professor Dumbledore. After saying their farewells Albus and Minerva left to go back to Hogwarts.

oo00oo

Harry woke early the next morning, aching all over and he was wondering where he was. He was squinting as he looked around himself and thought. _"I must be in a hospital."_ Then he started to remember what had happened the day before. _"Bloody lousy birthday,"_ he grumbled to himself.

Just then, nurse Amanda Coldfingers, a petite blond, entered the ward, with a tray of medication floating behind her. She picked up Harry's glasses from the bedside cabinet and handed them to him. "There you go that should make it easier to see, I'm nurse Amanda and I will be looking after you today." she said, giving him a bright smile. "I have salve here for you, so just sit still while I apply it to your wounds."

Harry couldn't have moved if he wanted to, he thought he must be dreaming, after all who ever heard of a tray floating in mid air.

Harry would definitely not tell anyone about this or he would get another beating.

Amanda whose fingers, unlike what her name would imply, were actually quite warm and gentle, had just started applying the salve around his eyes, when Healer Ted Tonks walked in to see how his patient was going. "I see I timed my arrival well, I thought you would wake up about now; let's see how you are going." He then proceeded to wave his wand over Harry while muttering some diagnostic spells. "Well I can see your bones are healing nicely, but your spleen and kidneys will take a bit longer. You seem to have an exceptionally large magical core; it's amazing that there was no damage to that, what with the malnutrition and everything else. All in all a little better than expected so that's good. Are you in any pain?"

"I ache all over and feel stiff," replied Harry.

"Well that's to be expected, considering how badly you were beaten. I would rather not give you anything for the pain though, as it would counter some of the other medications we will be giving you. If it gets unbearable let nurse Amanda know, and we will see what we can do."

"That's alright Dr, I can put up with it." Replied Harry, who had suffered more pain than this in the past, and managed to keep quiet and still do all the work his Aunt and Uncle gave him.

"Nurse when you finish with the ointment; give Harry an appetite enhancing potion, a growth draught and a strengthening solution. He is grossly under weight and small for his age," explained the healer. "Give him those ten minutes before each meal," he thought for a bit then said. "You can also give him a dreamless sleep potion tonight."

"Yes Healer Tonks" said Nurse Coldfingers making notes on Harry's chart. she then raced away to get the medications that were required, and when she returned she gave Harry the three potions to drink and told him that he would start to feel hungry in about 10 minutes, she then moved on to attend the patients in the beds next to his.

Harry's eyes followed her as she moved away and he looked at the patient in the next bed who was just staring into space, he had drool on his chin, it was like the lights were on but no one was home. He read the name plate above the bed, Frank Longbottom. _"Poor bugger"_ he thought, _"I wonder what's wrong with him."_ Just then a large tray appeared floating over his bed with plates of bacon, cooked tomatoes, mushrooms, eggs, sausages, baked beans, toast and a large glass of orange juice. Harry had never had so much food all to himself in his life before, and he had never been allowed to eat the bacon he was forced to cook, his Uncle Vernon and his cousin Duddley would eat all of that.

Harry amazed himself by eating every last morsel even licking the plate clean. He leaned back into his pillows with a grin on his face and closed his eyes.

Harry's nap was then interrupted by voices nearby. He opened his eyes to see an ancient looking man, with long white hair, and a white beard that hung down to his waist. He was wearing what he thought looked like a full length dress, and he was carrying what appeared to be small stone bird bath. Next to him stood a rather severe looking woman, her hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing similar clothes.

"Hello Harry, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is the Deputy Headmistress; we were friends of your parents. We were wondering if we could talk to you for awhile?"

Harry just nodded his head and looked down.

Albus placed the bowl he was carrying on the bedside cabinet, telling Harry that it was a Pensive which was used to view memories then with a wave of his hand conjured two very comfortable looking arm chairs and they sat down.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw this, and looked at professor Dumbledore in utter amazement.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm a wizard, and so are you," explained the professor. "Minerva here is a witch."

"I'm a w...wizard?" Harry gasped, "m...magic is real?"

"Yes Harry, magic is real, and you are a wizard. Haven't you ever noticed how strange things happening around you?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry thought for a bit, "yes" he said, "I have." Harry was remembering how when being chased by his cousin Dudley, he had all of a sudden found himself on the roof of his school, and how his hair had grown back after his Aunt had given him a crew cut, _"Well"_ he thought, _"that explains the floating trays."_

"Harry, I want to look into your mind and see what has been happening to you since you have been with your Aunt and Uncle, It won't hurt you at all. Is that alright with you?" asked Albus.

Harry didn't say anything; he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Look into my eyes Harry" said Professor Dumbledore who then pointed his wand at him and said, "Legilimens."

Harry felt a slight pressure behind his eyes and a presence in his mind.

Professor Dumbledore got the shock of his considerably long life, when he found another presence in Harry's mind; he immediately pulled back and broke contact. Looking at Minerva he exclaimed "there's someone else in there, I think it's a girl."

"Oh that's my friend Hermione" Harry informed them.

"You know her?" asked Minerva.

"Well we have never actually met but we have talked to each other since...well... always." replied Harry.

Professor Dumbledore leant forward in his chair, and Harry felt the pressure behind his eyes again, as he entered his mind. "Hello Hermione" said the Professor I'm just going to look at some of Harry's memories; I promise I won't hurt him. Can I ask you some questions afterwards please?" he asked.

"Ok professor."

Professor Dumbledore then proceeded to go through Harry's memories. Starting with the most recent and working back. While he was doing this he was using his wand to extract copies of the memories, and placed them in the bowl beside him on the table.

Minerva would then view them, before putting them into a glass bottle.

After Albus finished extracting the memories, he asked Hermione, who had followed him throughout the process, about herself.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I live at number 10 Sibella Rd, Lambeth," she said. "What else would you like to know professor?" she politely asked.

"Well dear could you tell me your date of birth and how you and Harry met please?" asked an equally polite Albus.

"My date of birth is 31st of July 1980, the same as Harry's. Seeing as you could look at Harry's memories, it might be easier if you look at that one as well, unless you want to look at mine. Do you want to do that?" she asked.

"I can't look at your memories Hermione but I will look at Harry's and when we meet can I compare yours with his please?" asked the old professor.

"Yes that will be fine," said Hermione.

"Oh and thank you for being so helpful, and for being such a good friend to Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "Could I come around and meet your parents and you later today?"

"Yes sir you can come around after 5:30 tonight when they finish work."

After Professor Dumbledore extracted one final memory he withdrew from Harry's mind then leaned back in his chair. "Thank you Harry that will be of great help. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes thank you Professor. Um, what is going to happen to me?" Harry asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly Harry but one thing is for certain you will never go back to the Dursley's again. When we know more we will let you know, in the meantime you stay here and get better; OK?"

"Ok, thank you" said a visibly relieved Harry.

While all this was happening, Minerva was removing the last of the silvery threads of memories from the bowl, and putting them in a glass bottle, which she then placed in a pocket of her robe. Albus then stood up, told Harry that they would be back tomorrow, and then he and Minerva left to go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Harry talked about the meeting with the two wizards and especially about how professor Dumbledore conjured the chairs.

"Wow Hermione did you see how professor Dumbledore made those chairs appear? He just seemed to concentrate on his magic and on what he wanted and they appeared."

"Yes Harry I saw it, and could feel how he did it," said an excited Hermione.

"I think I will try it on this bed it is so hard my bum is getting sore," said an excited Harry, this would be the first time he had ever tried to deliberately do magic.

Harry then looked deep within himself and concentrated on his magic and on a very comfortable bed and all of a sudden the old hard hospital bed changed into a lovely soft one, and all the pressure that was hurting him ceased.

"You did it" cried Hermione, "that's wonderful."

"Ahh... that's so much better," replied Harry, "it wasn't all that difficult either. I hope you don't mind, but I think I will have a nap now, I am so tired." Harry said with a sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Longbottoms

Harry Potter and the Isle of the DruidsChapter 2

After arriving back in Professor Dumbledore's office, Albus invited them through to his private Quarters, which were hidden behind a huge bookcase. "Minnie, take a seat and make yourself comfortable," suggested the headmaster. Albus then sat in a really large overstuffed winged back armchair, made from deer hide, while Minerva sat in the matching one opposite him. Albus then called the head house elf and asked for refreshments while they waited for Poppy to arrive from the Hogwarts hospital wing. A selection of sandwiches and cakes, along with a pitcher of Gillywater and bottle of Butterbeer, appeared on the coffee table. Minerva was just pouring herself a glass of the Gillywater when Poppy arrived in the headmaster's office; she made her way into where Albus and Minerva were seated, and took a seat.

"Here are the documents and scans itemising Harry's injuries," Poppy said as she handed them over to the headmaster.

"Thank you Poppy," Albus replied taking them and putting them in a pocket of his Robe.

"You're welcome Albus, I have some other information for you as well," Poppy said.

Minerva then poured a drink of Gillywater for Poppy while the Headmaster started to drink his Butterbeer.

Poppy picked up her glass, thanked Minerva, and after having a drink she looked at the others, and started telling them about what she had found, when she examined Harry Potter.

"The average wizard or witch has a magical core about one tenth of their physical size," explained Poppy. "Like muscles if you constantly exercise it, like you do Minnie, it will grow to about fifteen to twenty percent. Minnie yours is at twenty percent now and Albus yours sits at thirty five percent. As you are both adults, and are unlikely to increase the amount you exercise your magic, it will remain at that level."

Both the Headmaster and Minerva just nodded to Poppy in acknowledgement, but didn't interrupt her.

"On top of that, the amount of power you can access at any one time is also limited. The average wizard could for example, hold the patronus charm for about twenty minutes, before it would fail and they would need to rest. You I believe, Albus, could sustain it for about an hour; and after about four hours of constant magical use, you would be exhausted, requiring about twelve hours of sleep to fully recover."

"That sounds about right" commented the Headmaster.

"Harry Potter on the other hand, has a magical core that is about sixty percent of his physical size."

Both the headmaster and Minerva gasped at this statement.

"He could sustain a patronus for about 3 hours," continued Poppy, "and after nine hours of constant, and I do mean constant magical use, he would need to rest. In his case though he would only need to sleep for about five hours."

The others were looking at Poppy in total disbelief. "Are you sure about this Poppy," asked Albus. "That would make him the most powerful wizard since Merlin."

"I did the scans three times, so I'm absolutely positive Albus, not only that but it will only increase the more he uses it," answered Poppy.

They all remained quiet for a while, eating some of the food that was provided and finishing their drink. It also allowed them time to digest the information they had just received. Then it was Albus' turn to reveal what he had discovered.

"When Harry started school he didn't even know his name."

"How could he not know his name?" gasped Poppy, Minerva already knew this as she had seen it when she looked at his memories.

"When they called the roll for the first time," continued the headmaster, he didn't answer. The teacher then asked him why he hadn't answered his name, and he said he hadn't heard it yet. When she asked him what his name was, he answered," Albus paused and wiped tears from his eyes, "Freak."

It took quite some time before they could continue, as they were sobbing unashamedly. After they had recovered their composure Albus continued.

"Why the school never did anything about it I don't know, but that is something else we will need to address. Harry was beaten almost daily by his Aunt and Uncle, and whenever his uncle's sister visited them, she would set her dog onto him. They even had Harry's cousin Dudley, beat him."

"How could they do something like that?" asked Poppy, "he was their nephew for goodness sake!" she exclaimed.

"I know Poppy, I know. They also had Harry cook their food, clean the house and fetch and carry after his cousin. When he wasn't working for them he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. They treated him worse than the Malfoy's treat their house elf."

"Disgusting people!" Minerva exclaimed.

"He didn't even get any respite at school, as his cousin would bully him even there, and he would also beat anyone who tried to make friends with Harry. That is when he reached out with his mind and found Hermione. She attended a private school in London and because she is extremely intelligent and driven, she was picked on and bullied by the other children. She reached out with her mind as well; two lonely children reached out and found each other. Now their minds appear to be linked.

By this time all of them were openly crying, and an extremely remorseful Albus was wishing he had never placed Harry with those despicable people.

After they had calmed down, Albus informed the others that, Minerva and he would be going to the Staines' Police Station, to sort out the Dursleys. He then suggested that they all get dressed into formal robes, as they would then proceed to the Granger's residence at 5:30 and asked Poppy if she would meet them there. She could then scan Hermione, to see if her magical core was like Harry's. They could also meet her parents and introduce them to the magical world, albeit a year earlier than normal.

They met up again about fifteen minutes later.

"What do you have in mind for the Dursleys?" asked Minerva.

"I will make the punishment fit the crime," replied Albus. "They will live everything that they put Harry through, for the rest of their miserable lives."

Minerva looked at him, and raising one eyebrow asked. "What about the boy?"

"Ozhar" Albus called out.

Ozhar the Hogwarts Head Elf popped in and bowing asked "What can Ozhar be doing for Headmaster?"

"We need you to change some one into a house elf for us Ozhar" said the Headmaster.

A rather startled Minerva looked at Albus. "They can change people into house elves?"

"Oh yes, the Marauders had him do it to Snape for a weekend once in their 5th year," Laughed Albus "and remember that rather obnoxious Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) Professor that vanished that same year, well, they caught Ozhar changing him into an elf and promised they wouldn't say anything, providing of course, that he change Snape for them."

"I'm not even going to ask if the obnoxious prat of a professor is still down there," said Minerva, with a wicked glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Will you do this for us?" asked Albus. "You can give him the toilets to clean."

"Yes master we could always use more help." Ozhar replied rather excitedly.

Albus then contacted Arabella Figg and let her know that Harry was going to be alright, and was in St Mungo's. He then put in a floo call to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE), to let them know that he was going to be using magic in front of Muggles and that he would ensure that they didn't remember anything. Albus, Minerva, and Ozhar then apparated directly into the Staines' Police Station.

With the judicial application of a little magic, they picked up Dudley and went to the cells to meet with the three elder Dursley's.

"Good afternoon Vernon, Petunia and I take it that, that is Marge. You haven't been very nice to Harry have you?" said Albus in an ice cold voice. "Not a smart way to treat a Wizard you know."

The three adult Dursleys were cowering in the corner of their cells panic stricken, as they looked on the three magic folk before them. They started shaking uncontrollably, the noises and smells coming from the three of them was testament to the terror they were feeling.

Minerva looked on them in total disgust "what revolting people, let's get this over with, so we can get out of their presence."

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, find you all guilty of torturing a minor in your care. I find you guilty of attempted murder of that minor. You are going to be punished for what you did to Harry Potter. You three, and your fat lump of a son here, treated him as a slave and beat him near to death," said an extremely angry Albus Dumbledore. His long hair was standing out and the magic rippling off of him was causing the lights to flicker and static was discharging from him, to the light fittings and iron bars of their cells. "Ozhar, change the boy and take him to Hogwarts, where he will be cleaning the toilets and doing any other dirty job for the rest of his life, he commanded."

Ozhar snapped his fingers, and Dudley Dursley started to shrink, his hair fell out, and the top of his head flattened. His eyes got larger, and sank more into his smaller face. His nose grew long and sharp and his ears became long and floppy, looking a bit like bat wings. His arms and legs became stick like and his skin became all wrinkled like old parchment. All through this process Dudley was shrieking, as it was a rather painful transmogrification. Dudley, now called Duddy, the house elf, stood there with his clothes around his knees, as they were much too big for him. He was now only 2 feet tall, and rather skinny. Ozhar handed Dudley a dirty tea towel and told him to put it on then clicked his fingers and they both vanished to Hogwarts.

The three older Dursleys were crying hysterically, and begging to be given another chance.

"As for you three miserable excuses for human beings," growled Albus. You are going to be given the memories of every bad thing you ever did to Harry, and you will re-live them, over and over again, for the rest of your lives. You will feel all his pain, as if it was happening to you in the present." Albus then took a large bottle of memories from his robe, dipping his wand into it, he extracted the memories and pointing his wand commanded, "Vivete Memorias Sentite Dolorem," (live memories think of pain) a sickly green light then engulfed the three Dursley and they collapsed to the floor.

The two wizards watched for several seconds as the Dursleys screamed and writhed in agony on the floor of their cell.

Albus and Minerva then turned, and went back to the reception area, where they met up with DCI Davies. Albus handed him the documents that they had received from St Mungo's, they then thanked him for his help and left.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall pulled up outside 10 Sibella Rd in Lambeth in a Black Limousine, which they had organised through the Ministry of Magic. They had just gotten out of the car when there was a loud bang and the knight bus pulled up behind them and Madame Pomfrey staggered out.

"Subtle entrance there Poppy," chuckled the headmaster.

"You certainly know how to enter with a bang," said a smirking Minerva.

"That's the last time I'm going on that, that stupid contraption. Do you know they have tables on it, with tea and scones? The damn stuff goes flying everywhere when they turn or stop," huffed the Hogwarts Medi-Witch, "and I'll treat your comments with the contempt they deserve," said Poppy not quite able to hide her smile.

The three of them then proceeded along the path through the beautiful front garden; there were shrubs and small trees on both sides, giving the house a shaded and secluded aspect. It was exactly 5:30pm, when Albus knocked on the door of the mid Victorian detached house, which was Hermione's home.

A very attractive thirty three year old Mrs Granger answered the door. She was wearing a nice pair of dark blue tailored slacks, with a cornflower blue v necked sweater, she had just a hint of cleavage showing. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was swept back off her face and she had delicate pearl drop earrings to finish the effect.

"Good afternoon, may I help you," she enquired politely, as she looked upon three of the most bizarrely dressed people she had ever seen.

Professor Dumbledore was wearing a royal blue robe, with silver stars and golden moons all over it. His long white beard was tied up in a hair tie. Professor McGonagall had on a long black dress with a black professorial robe over the top, but what really caught the eye was the black witches' hat she was wearing. The good Dr's outfit was the same as Professor McGonagall''s only crimson.

"Good afternoon, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and Madame Poppy Pomfrey, our Medi-Witch. Could we come in and have a moment of your time please."

"Mum, Mum, these are the people I was telling you about. Let them in mum it's about Harry, please mum let them in," said a very excited Hermione as she bounced up and down, tugging on her mother's arm.

"Hermione, calm down, of course I'll let them in," said Emma Granger in a calming voice. "Now why don't you go and fetch your father, while I show these good people into the drawing room."

Hermione raced of shouting, "Dad, Dad, come quick the witches from Hogwarts are here, Dad, Dad, where are you."

"I'm coming Hermione, I'm coming, hold your horses girl," chuckled Dan Granger.

Emma lead the three visitors, into the tastefully decorated drawing room, it had a polished Canadian maple floor, with off white walls. There was a huge fire place, in the middle of the wall, directly opposite the entrance, where a large ornate gold framed mirror hung over the mantelpiece. To the right of the door was a grand piano, and in front of the fire was a conversation area with four, extremely comfortable looking arm chairs, arranged around a mahogany coffee table. On either side of the fire place were floor to ceiling book shelves, filled with a countless variety of what appeared to be very well read books.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable, while Dan gets an extra chair," said Emma as she indicated for them to be seated.

"Don't go to any trouble on our account," said Albus who, with a quick flick of his wand, which just seemed to appear in his hand, conjured two more chairs, exact replicas of the others. There now we can all take a seat.

Emma and Dan Granger just flopped dumbfounded into their seats, while Hermione bounced up and down in excitement. "Do some more, do some more," she squealed, as her hair stood out on end and the lights started to flicker, as magic rippled off of her.

Poppy looked at the Mr and Mrs Granger and asked. "Do you mind if I do a quick diagnostic check on Hermione please, it won't hurt her in the least?"

The three Grangers shared a look, and then Dan nodded his approval.

Poppy took out her wand, and while muttering something under her breath, she moved it in a complex pattern. Then looking over to Albus and Minerva she said, with a calm that belied the excitement she was feeling, "if I was to hazard a guess, her magical core is an exact match to Harry's."

Dan Granger looked at the three witches opposite and asked, "What does that mean for Hermione?"

"It means Mr Granger, that Hermione is a very powerful witch, replied Albus. If I was to be honest, Hermione and Harry are the most powerful magicals since the last Merlin, over seven hundred years ago. They might even be the most powerful since the first Merlin, nearly two thousand years ago, as they still have a lot of growing to do."

Hermione looked at the adults and asked, "Does that mean I can go to Hogwarts?"

"It means you will get an invitation, yes, but as to whether you can go or not, that is a question best asked of your parents," Minerva replied. "As you are only 10, you won't get your invitation until next year."

Hermione looked to her parents and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Emma recovering quicker than her husband confirmed that she could indeed go, providing that the school checked out properly.

Once Minerva and Poppy had finished the Headmaster spoke up. "Did Hermione speak to you about what happened earlier today?"

"She did mention something about some boy who was beaten and is in hospital somewhere," Dan answered. "We just thought it was her imaginary friend which she always talks about."

"His name is Harry Potter and I'm afraid he is not imaginary" Albus explained. "He is currently in St Mungo's Hospital, where he is recovering from a severe beating. He had multiple broken bones as well as internal injuries; it was so severe in fact that he nearly died. Harry is an orphan; his parents were murdered by a dark Lord about eight and a half years ago. He was placed with his mother's sister and her family, as they were his only known relatives. Unfortunately they are the ones that beat him and they have since been arrested."

Hermione's parents looked at her and apologised for not believing that Harry was real, after she gave both of them a hug, she then went and sat on her dad's lap, she always liked to sit with him and have cuddles.

"We have a method of looking at people's memories," continued the Headmaster, "while I was viewing Harry's, I saw Hermione there in his mind. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I asked her if it would be alright for me to check her memories today, so I could compare them to Harry's. She agreed so now I am asking your permission. Would you mind if I look at Hermione's memories of Harry?

Providing that you don't hurt her, then that will be alright," Emma stipulated and Dan agreed.

"Thank you and I assure you that it will not hurt her in the slightest." Albus then turned to Hermione, "look into my eyes Hermione," and he then flicked his wand and commanded, "Legilimens".

Hermione felt a slight pressure behind the eyes as professor Dumbledore entered her mind.

This time professor Dumbledore was not surprised to see another presence and said "hello Harry how are you feeling."

"Not to bad professor and how are you."

"I am well Harry; I have just come to have a look to see if Hermione's memories of your meeting of the minds are the same as yours. We might bring Hermione and her parents to see you tonight if they agree Harry. Would you like that?

"Yes please professor, I would love to meet her," Harry said excitedly.

"In that case I'll ask them when I finish with this." The headmaster then looked through Hermione's memories and noticed that for all intents and purposes they were the same, just from a different perspective. Albus then withdrew from Hermione's mind.

"Are you alright Hermione?" the headmaster asked after withdrawing from her mind.

"Yes thank you professor," she responded.

"Hermione is Harry always there or did you just call him after we arrived?" Albus asked.

"We don't have to keep it open all the time professor but it is more convenient, so we only tend to shut it down when we need privacy, for bathing etc."

"Thanks Hermione that is very interesting, this is the first case of a telepathic link that I have heard of in all my one hundred and fifty years." Albus thought for a bit then added, "Though it seems much deeper than mere telepathy. Do you only hear each other's thoughts?" He asked.

"No professor we see, hear, smell, taste and feel what the other does. Sort of like when you are walking and thinking of something else, you know how you can see what you are thinking about but still see what you are looking at."

"Let me get this straight," said Hermione's Mum. "You felt the pain when Harry was beaten."

"It was more like the echo of the pain, than actually feeling it but anyway Harry would always break the link so I wouldn't get too upset."

"He could do that, even though he was being beaten? He would still think to protect you?" Her father asked.

"Yes dad, Harry would never hurt me."

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I was wondering if you would like to come to St Mungo's Hospital and meet Harry?" The headmaster asked. "It would also enable Hermione and Harry to meet face to face." He added.

Dan & Emma looked at each other and the hopeful look on Hermione's face.

"We would love to meet him," agreed Emma and Dan together.

"Um... professor," Hermione said "did you say you were one hundred and fifty years old?" she asked.

"Yes Hermione I was born on the Forth of August 1837 so I will be one hundred and fifty three in just a few days," he answered. "Witches and wizards tend to live a lot longer than the average non magical person."

Albus then took a piece of cord out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and said "Portus." He asked them to all hang on to the cord and not let go. He placed one of his hands over Hermione's so she couldn't let go accidentally, they all felt a pull behind their navels and vanished from the Grangers home to appear in the foyer of St Mungo's.

"That was so cool," Hermione said "and much faster than having to drive," she added.

"And fun too," chuckled her father.

The trio from Hogwarts smiled at this and then professor Dumbledore led them to Harry's room.

Hermione rushed up to Harry and hugged him. "Harry it's so good to finally meet you face to face," she said.

"Hi Hermione, you look pretty," Harry said with a big grin on his face, while hugging her back.

"This is my mum and dad Harry; mum, dad this is my Harry," Hermione said, she then blushed as she realised what she had said.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry said holding out his hand.

"Hello Harry," Mr and Mrs Granger replied, taking his hand and giving it a gentle shake.

Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry's bed and asked. "Who changed your bed for you Harry?"

"I did," Harry said, "I saw how professor Dumbledore did it so I tried as my bed was hard and making my bum sore."

Then Hermione moved her hand and conjured five chairs, "now we can all sit down," she said as she climbed on the bed and sat with Harry.

The adults just stood there with their mouths literally hanging open, doing fish imitations.

"Her...Hermione," Professor Dumbledore stuttered, "how did you do that?"

"I just copied you professor, like Harry did with the bed."

"But how did you know what to do? How did you do it without a wand?"

"When you were in our minds professor, we saw how you did it. You just concentrated on you magic and what you wanted and it happened. We just did the same thing. We concentrated on our magic and on what we wanted and sort of pushed and it happened."

The two children then just sat on the bed holding hands and had silent conversations, while the adults just looked on in amazement.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry."

"Why do the people in the other beds keep asking to be let out?"

"What do you mean Harry? Professor Dumbledore asked, he looked around at the other patients in the ward, only to realise that they were his old friends Frank and Alice Longbottom.

While he was doing this he noticed Augusta and her grandson Neville enter, he motioned them to stop and be quiet.

"The man in the next bed and the woman in the bed next to him, professor they keep asking to be let out," Harry answered.

"I can hear them too," Hermione added.

Poppy stood up and went over to Harry and Hermione. "Do you think you can reach out to them with your mind and talk to them? She asked. The man is Frank Longbottom and the lady is his wife, Alice."

Harry decided that he would reach out to Mr Longbottom, and Hermione would reach out to Mrs Longbottom.

********** Harry's POV **********

Harry reached out with his mind and saw Frank Longbottom in a gold cage. "Mr Longbottom can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Can you get me out of this cage please?" He answered.

"I will try," said Harry, he then concentrated on his magic and on making the cage disappear and pushed, nothing much seemed to happen, it just sort of dimmed a little. He concentrated on his magic and on making the cage disappear again then pushed harder, there was a bright white flash of light and the cage vanished. "There you go sir, the cage is gone," Harry said. Harry then withdrew his mind from Frank Longbottom's mind.

******* Hermione's POV *******

Hermione saw what Harry did and reached out with her mind and entered Alice's. "Mrs Longbottom, I'm Hermione Granger and I've come to help," she said as she looked upon the gold cage that Alice was trapped in. She then concentrated on her magic and on making the cage disappear, she then pushed and there was a blinding flash of white light, the cage disappeared and she gave Mrs Longbottom a mental hug, then withdrew from her mind.

************* End POV ****************

The two children then looked at the others and told them what had happened.

Madame Pomfrey then went over to examine the Longbottoms, They're awake she said and pushed the emergency call button. Augusta and Neville came rushing to Frank and Alice's beds, where Neville burst out crying and hugged his mum and Augusta stroked her son Frank's hair and with tears rolling down her cheeks said, "Welcome back son, it's been a long time." She looked over at Harry and Hermione and said "Thank you for bringing my family back. What are your names?"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger," answered Harry.

Augusta Longbottom then raised her wand and said "The Longbottom family is now aligned with the Potter and Granger families; we also acknowledge a life debt to both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Thank you again," she said then focused her attention back on her son and daughter in law.

Nurse Amanda Coldfingers rushed into the ward to see what the problem was, upon seeing that the Longbottoms were awake she gave them a quick scan to make sure they were stable and then went to get the Night shift Dr.

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry and Hermione a scan to make sure they were alright. She then scanned Harry's magical core, she pulled an image of it up and hung it in the air and she then did the same to Hermione and superimposed her image over top of Harry's. Harry, the Grangers and both professors looked on as she explained what they were seeing.

"As you can see, both magical cores are exactly the same, except for the colour of the border. Harry's is blue while Hermione's is pink but that's just the difference in their sex. Bear in mind though Harry has been suffering from malnutrition, and his growth has been stunted as a result. I would expect that as he grows his core would grow to be a little larger than Hermione's.

Albus stood up and said to the others. "I think it's time we left, so that Harry can get some sleep. Unfortunately Minerva and I will be unable to accompany you home, so I will make you a reusable portkey, that way you can come back and visit Harry. I'll set it for 6:30pm; all you will have to do is hold it and it will bring you here. If you hold it at 7:30pm it will take you home again. Would it be alright for Minerva and I come over on Saturday, at about 3:00pm?" He asked.

"Thank you headmaster for everything you have done and yes, we will look forward to seeing you on Saturday," Dan replied.

Poppy told them that she would stay and explain to the healer, what had happened with the Longbottoms.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek, "see you tomorrow Harry."

"Ok Hermione, see you tomorrow and thanks for coming."

She then followed the others out of the room, waving goodbye as she left.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep sending them in. Raven Spotter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Justice at Last

Harry Potter and the Isle of the DruidsChapter 3 – Justice at last.

Professor Albus Dumbledore was having a hard time getting to sleep, after all of the things he had seen during the day. What was he going to do about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? They would both need protecting both from the death eaters as well as the ministry and he would also have to give them special training. He couldn't believe how they had seen in his mind how he had conjured the chairs, he didn't feel a thing, normally he would be able to feel when someone was viewing his memories and then to so easily do the same thing themselves. The power these two children have is phenomenal, all these things and more were going through his mind in an endless loop. He would have to go back to the hospital in the morning and see Harry again; he would also have to see Frank and Alice Longbottom, to make sure they were alright. Finally at about two in the morning, Albus finally drifted off to sleep, although it was filled with dreams of Harry & Hermione. He woke at his normal five thirty and was extremely tired but one thing his dreams had done for him was to sort out his priorities for the day.

First go to see Harry and the Longbottoms, he would also have to see the Goblins at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. He stopped to think for a bit, _"I might even have to go to the Grangers again, maybe they can take Harry in, after all there is the link with their daughter. Hmm I thought that it was telepathy but it isn't, it's much deeper than that; it's more like they have a full sensory link, though I have never heard of anything like that before."_

After having a shower and dressing for the day ahead, Albus then did his regular tour of the school, before meeting with the staff over breakfast. He gave them a list of things that needed seeing to and at the same time, informing them that he would be out on business for the rest of the day. He then apparated to St Mungo's to see Harry.

Albus was walking into the ward where Harry and the Longbottoms were, he paused in the doorway and listened as Alice Longbottom was telling Harry about his parents.

"No Harry your parents were not drunks, they were very powerful Wizards," Alice was telling him, "and they loved you dearly, they literally doted on you."

"My Aunt and Uncle told me they were drunks and were killed in a car crash," Harry replied.

Albus walked into the ward then and answered him, "No Harry your parents were murdered by a very powerful dark wizard, named Tom Riddle who went by the self styled title of Lord Voldemort. You were all in hiding, but were betrayed by their best friend Sirius Black, who was their secret keeper."

"What was that?" shouted Frank Longbottom. "Sirius wasn't their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. I know because I made him the secret keeper, as we thought that no one would suspect him, after all as you said, Sirius was their best friend so he would be the obvious choice."

Harry had been listening intently to the conversation between Professor Dumbledore and Frank Longbottom. "Hmm Professor what is a secret keeper?" he asked.

"When we hide a house magically, we need a secret keeper who knows where the house is, otherwise no one would be able to find it," the professor replied, "not even the person who hid it in the first place. Only the secret keeper can tell where the hidden item is located, once you have been told the location then you will be able to see it, but you still can't tell anyone else," explained the professor.

"That's weird."

Albus looked at Harry and the Longbottoms, "could I ask you not to mention anything about Peter Pettigrew to any one, at least until I can get Sirius out of Azkaban and in a safe place? We wouldn't want anyone to get the idea that it would be more expedient and less embarrassing for him to 'have an accident'."

"Certainly Professor, we would like Sirius freed, so we won't do anything to jeopardise that," the Longbottoms answered.

"I would also like you to keep Harry and Hermione's involvements in your return to health a secret, it would be preferable if people didn't know the extent of their powers."

"That's fine Professor," Frank answered.

"Professor, what happened to Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"After he killed your parents, he tried to kill you but the curse rebounded off of you and onto him. He hasn't been seen since, I don't think he died though, we are not sure exactly what happened to him," Dumbledore answered.

Albus then looked over to Frank and Alice, "you wouldn't know the whereabouts of the Potters Will would you? We haven't been able to find it."

"Well they had a copy in their office desk and we have a copy in our vault," Alice answered.

"Could you write me a letter authorising me to get it please, it would really help with the disposition of their estate?" He asked.

"Certainly Professor," Frank answered.

Albus then conjured a parchment with all the necessary legal phraseology and a quill so that Frank and Alice could sign it.

"Thank you both for that, unfortunately even I am bound by the law and without a Will, we had no choice but to place Harry with Lilly's muggle sister."

oo00oo

Albus Dumbledore was well know and liked by the Goblins that ran Gringotts, as he always showed them respect, unlike the majority of the wizarding world.

Albus bowed slightly to the Goblin behind the counter. "Good morning Griphook, I trust your family is increasing and your fortune is exceedingly large,"

Griphook returned the bow and the formal reply "Thank you headmaster, may your fortune always increase. What may I do for you today?"

"Could we go somewhere private please?" he asked.

Griphook then led him into a private office where Albus handed over the documents he had brought with him, "I need to retrieve the Potter will from the Longbottom Vault, he said.

Griphook read the documents then called for his assistant. "Bogrod go to the Longbottom vault and bring the Potter's Will here."

Ten minutes later Bogrod arrived with the will and handed it over to Griphook who unsealed it and then handed it over to Albus. "If there is nothing else Headmaster I will go about my business and leave you to read it in peace."

"Thank you Griphook, may you have a long and prosperous life,"

"Live long and prosper old friend," said Griphook in return and he bowed then left the room.

Albus bowed his head then went on to read the Last Will & Testament of James and Lilly Potter. Half an hour later Albus folded the Will and left. It had not actually taken long to read it; it was the implications that gave him pause and needed delicate handling.

oo00oo

Amelia Bones Director of the DMLE was sitting at her desk when Albus Dumbledore arrived. "Amelia do you have a few minutes, I need to see you as a matter of urgency?" Albus asked.

"I always have time for you Albus, come on in and shut the door."

Albus went inside, shut the door then cast some privacy charms around the office and took a seat opposite the Director. Amelia raised an eyebrow at this and then waved her hand over the desk, all the papers vanished and two snifters of brandy appeared in their place. They each picked up a glass and savoured a mouthful, there is always time for these little rituals; they help to calm the mind and allow you to gather your thoughts. Albus replaced the glass on the desk, "The Longbottoms have woken up and according to them Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters, not Sirius Black." Albus went on, "I need some trustworthy guards outside their ward, seeing that Harry Potter is also in that ward, you could use that as an excuse for putting them there.

Amelia nodded, then made a quick call to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and had him send two of his most trustworthy men to the Hospital to protect Harry Potter, she also asked him to come to her office with two more of his best men for a special job.

"They can go with you to Azkaban to retrieve Sirius Black; while you're doing that, I will call a special meeting of the Wizengamot. We can then give Sirius the trial that he should have had years ago."

"Thank you Amelia" Albus replied, he then handed her the Potter Will.

Amelia read through the will twice taking notes as she went, "I will read out the relevant points at the same meeting, I take it that some of the information is of a sensitive nature and you won't want it made public just yet?"

"Yes it is and no we don't want it made public, at least not until it is a fiat accompli."

oo00oo

The full court of the Wizengamot was finally gathered for the special emergency session, that Amelia Bones had called. Albus had made arrangements for the Director of the DMLE and the Aurors to bring Sirius Black before the court.

Albus Dumbledore leaned over and whispered in the Minister of Magic's ear.

"Cornelius please go along with me in this and I will see you get some great publicity out of it."

Cornelius looked at the Chief Warlock, he gave a slight smile and a quick nod to show he would do as asked, but he expected the promised results. The press gathered as always for special sessions, Rita Skeeter was poised ready to take notes on the day's proceedings.

Albus Dumbledore stood and called everyone to order. "The special session of the Court of the Wizengamot is now in session; Madame Bones please come forward and present your case." He then sat down to await the show which was about to unfold.

Madam Bones stood and made her way to the podium. "Chief Warlock, My Lords & Ladies of the Court of the Wizengamot, I, Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, acting on the order of the Minister of Magic, bring before you a case that has not been tried and was left over from the previous administration." She then smiled towards Cornelius Fudge the newly elected Minister of Magic. "Will the Aurors please bring in the prisoner?" The Aurors went out and returned within the minute. Bedlam broke out when the Court saw that it was Sirius Black who was brought in, with calls for him to be executed on the spot. Some members even complained that he was to be given a trial at all instead of just being kissed by the Dementors. Rita Skeeter's quill was flying as she took notes of the comments.

The Chief Warlock stood an shouted "Order, order in the court, and I'm surprised at you Lucius, after all if it wasn't for you having a trial you would have been kissed and not sitting here ready to give judgement."

When order was re-established, Amelia continued. "Administer the Veritaserum," she commanded and when it had taken effect, she started the interrogation of the prisoner.

"Please state your name and title for the record."

"Viscount Sirius Orion Black" he answered in the monotone that was common for people under the influence of the truth drug.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Are you a follower of the person known as Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potter residence at Godrics Hollow?"

"No."

"Who was the Secret Keeper for the Potter residence at Godrics Hollow?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

This answer brought an uproar from the members of the court and it took a good number of minutes for Albus to restore order.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill the Muggles in the alley where you were arrested?"

"No."

"Please tell us what happened in that alley."

"I went to confront and kill Peter but before I could he sent an exploding hex into the crowd of muggles, killing a number of them. He then cut of a finger and changed into his animagus form and escaped down the sewer."

"He is an animagi?"

"Yes."

"What is his form?"

"He is a rat."

"So he is an unregistered animagi."

"No."

"Are you saying he is not an animagi or he is not unregistered?"

"He is not unregistered."

"How do you know he is not unregistered?"

"Because Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Rita Skeeter and I, all registered at the same time."

Madame Bones looked up at the Minister for a moment then continued.

"Who did you give your forms to?"

"Miss Dolores Umbridge."

The court was in stunned silence at what had been revealed through the interrogation of the Prisoner.

"I now call Lord Frank Longbottom head of the most ancient and noble house of Longbottom."

The whole Court rose and applauded (some quite reluctantly) as the witness was wheeled into the room. The photographers were pushing each other out of their way in an attempt to get the best pictures of him entering.

When order had been re-established Amelia asked the court if they wanted her to administer Veritaserum, they unanimously declared Frank Longbottom to be a friend of the court and therefore was trusted to tell the truth.

"Could you please state your name and title for the records please?"

"I am Earl Frank Longbottom, Head of The Most Ancient and The Most Noble House of Longbottom."

"I am sorry my Lord for not getting your title correct when I announced you," Amelia said. "Could you please tell us who the secret keeper of the Potter house at Godrics Hollow is and how you know?"

"Well as for the mistake with my title, I know it was not intentional. As for the other matter, Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, I know this because I cast the fidelius charm upon the property and made Peter the secret keeper; we thought that Sirius Black would be to obvious."

"Thank you for your testimony, I won't keep you any longer as I know you are still recovering from your coma."

As he was being wheeled out of the court, everyone stood and applauded him. Madam Bones then turned back to the assembled Witches and Wizards and announced, "I now present to the court a certified copy of a section of the Potter will that was discovered earlier today, it also states that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of the Potter residence at Godrics Hollow." She then walked forward and handed a copy of the relevant page to the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.

"I would now ask the court to announce the defendant NOT GUILTY."

The verdict was predictably, not guilty, although a number of the members, Lucius Malfoy amongst them did so reluctantly.

"As Lord Sirius Black was unlawfully incarcerated without trial for eight and a half years, I would now like the court to address the matter of compensation."

After much debate amongst the members of the court, Albus Dumbledore stood and announced. "Lord Sirius Orion Black, it has been decided to award you with ₲150,000 for pain and suffering and ₲100,000 for each year of unlawful imprisonment, for a total of ₲1,000,000; this money will be credited to your Gringotts account."

Madam Bones then addressed the court again. "I now call Dolores Jane Umbridge to the stand." There were murmurs all around, as Miss Umbridge made her way down to the seat in front of the court she was just sitting on.

"Aurors please administer Veritaserum to Miss Umbridge."

After the Veritaserum was administered, Miss Umbridge's eyes glazed over and the interrogation could begin.

"Please state your name and title for the record."

"Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Is it true that James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Rita Skeeter all submitted animagus registration documents to you, in your official capacity within the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes."

"What happened to those documents?"

"I destroyed them."

"Why did you destroy them?"

"So I could threaten them with imprisonment and fines."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"That way I would have power over them and I like power."

"Have you ever used that power?"

"Yes."

"Against who?"

"Rita Skeeter."

"Why?"

"I wanted her to run stories that favoured Millicent Bagnold, the previous minister of magic. I also wanted her to run stories against werewolves and half-breeds."

"What is the penalty for being an unregistered animagi?"

"Six months in Azkaban and a fine of ₲10,000 Galleons."

"Thank you **Miss** Umbridge."

No one missed the fact that Madame Bones used the correct honorific for an unmarried woman with no titles.

"I now request the court to please reach a verdict of guilty to the charge of perverting the course of justice, interfering with Ministry documents and blackmail. I also ask the court to set the sentence for this prisoner."

After conferring with the other members of the court Albus Dumbledore rose and addressed the prisoner.

"Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge the court finds you guilty of perverting the course of justice, interfering with Ministry documents and blackmail of one Rita Skeeter. We sentence you to six months in prison for each account of tampering with Ministry documents for a total of two years. We also sentence you to five years for perverting the course of justice and a further five years for the blackmail of one Rita Skeeter. All up you are sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban, your estate will be fined ₲10,000 for each of the people you caused to be unregistered, Total ₲40,000 you will also pay to the accounts of these same people ₲50,000 for a total of ₲200,000. The balance of your assets will go to Rita Skeeter for the fear and anguish you caused her. Aurors please take the prisoner away.

As Miss Umbridge was being led away Madame Bones stood and declared. "There are no further matters to be brought before the court at this time."

Albus rose again an announced "The court would like to thank the current Minster of Magic and Madame Bones for identifying this miscarriage of justice and bringing it to our attention. As there are no further matters before this body, I now declare this session of the Court of the Wizengamot closed."

Sirius Black went directly to his home, at the request of Albus Dumbledore, just as a precaution, until the news of his trial appeared in the papers. He arranged for a couple of bottles of Old Ogden's Fire Whisky, to be delivered to his home at 12 Grimauld Place, by his long time friend Arthur Weasley. Arthur did one better than that, he contacted a few of his other friends, bought enough beer and whisky to get an army blotto and by the end of the night Sirius and a few others, Arthur included, were all well and truly drunk.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep sending them in. Raven Spotter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Isle of the DruidsChapter 4

Molly Weasley was gently waking her husband Arthur and Sirius Black early the next morning, "here you go," she said "a sobering potion with hangover cure all in one. She handed them each a glass of foul looking liquid, "drink it down quickly now boys, it's the only way to take it."

Arthur and Sirius looked at the potion sceptically and downed it in one gulp, both their faces screwed up and would have turned inside out if it was possible, a huge shudder went through their bodies, steam came out their ears and nose. "Woman what did you put in that disgusting stuff?" shuddered Sirius.

"Sirius, believe me you don't want to know," Arthur declared he then gave a mighty shudder and his eyes popped open "but it does work wonders, thank goodness I don't need it often."

Molly just laughed at their antics, "go and have a shower and get changed, by then breakfast should be ready. Sirius I bought you a set of new clothes, I figured that you wouldn't have anything decent after eight and a half years in Azkaban; they're in the bag by the door. She then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them.

"Thanks Molly, I really appreciate that and you're right I don't have anything to wear. I will have to go out later today and buy some."

As Sirius was leaving the lounge room where he had slept, he tripped on the umbrella stand and woke the portrait of his mother. "What are you doing here you blood traitor?" she screeched. "Get out of my house this instant, Kreacher get this bastard out of my home!"

With a pop the Black family house elf, appeared, "You heard madam get out of this house, she doesn't want you here."

Sirius took off his shirt and turned to the evil house elf, "Kreacher, you made my life hell while I was growing up, now as head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I present you with clothes; now get out."

"Noooooo!" Kreacher wailed but to no avail as the magic that binds elves to a family, forced him out. Without the bond to a family, Kreacher sank into despair and died later that day.

Sirius then turned to the portrait of his mother who was screeching for him to get out. "Shut up you evil old bat!" he shouted back, he then pulled the curtain shut over her picture. "I hate this place!" he shouted as he stormed up the stairs to have his shower.

oo00oo

Sirius sat down to a large plate of crispy bacon, eggs (over easy as our American cousins would say), sausages, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, some toast and a very large mug of tea. "nks Mlly."

"Don't talk with your mouth full and your welcome," snickered Molly.

Sirius smirked at her and had a drink of his tea, to help clear his mouth, he sighed, "thanks Molly, it's the best food I've had in years. You can't imagine how much I missed this type of breakfast."

The fire flared green and Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen.

"Hello Sirius, Molly, Arthur how are you this morning?" he asked. "I brought you a copy of the Daily Prophet, Rita did a good job. She is actually a very good writer, I think that now she is not being blackmailed she will only get better."

Sirius took the offered newspaper and after thanking Professor Dumbledore, he started to read it.

**SIRIUS BLACK EXHONORATED**

There was a photo of the Minister of Magic, with his arm around the shoulders of a beaming Sirius, below which was the caption, Yesterday the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, ordered the trial of Sirius Black.

In an interview with this reporter, the Minister of Magic said "Why the previous Minister didn't pursue this case I don't know. This poor man has spent over eight years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. On top of that the real perpetrator of the crime was awarded the Order of Merlin, this has since been revoked." He then went on to offer the apologies of the ministry, for the lack of a trial and miscarriage of justice, explaining that if the previous minister was still alive, she would be facing a trial and imprisonment herself.

The story went on to explain how it was not Sirius Black, who had betrayed the Potters, but Peter Pettigrew who betrayed them. It also described how Peter had killed the muggles in the alley to enable him to escape.

**REWARD FOR THE CAPTURE OF PETER PETTIGREW.**

The Ministry of Magic has offered a reward of 100,000 for information that leads to the capture of Peter Pettigrew.

**Sirius Black offers a reward of ****1,000,000 for Pettigrew's capture.** In an interview yesterday, Sirius Black has offered a reward saying, Peter betrayed my best friend and his family, I want him captured and tried for his crime. Peter is an Animagi, his Animagus form is a rat and that his rat form will be missing a toe on his right front paw.

There was a picture of Peter taken at Harry Potter's first birthday party, showing him turn into his rat form.

Sirius finished reading the articles then passed the paper over to Arthur. He then turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Albus can you give me one Knut please."

Albus looked at him quizzically for a moment then reached into his pocket and handed him a Knut. Sirius pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote, "I Viscount Black Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, sell the property at 12 Grimauld Place to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for the amount of 1 Knut." He then signed his name to the bottom, pricked his finger and added a drop of blood to the signature. "Here Albus use the house as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." When Albus took the document all the pictures that were on the walls fell off and crashed to the floor. A smile spread across Sirius' face "I couldn't remove any of those damn pictures while this place belonged to the Black family."

"Thank you Sirius, I know you don't like this place but it will come in handy as the Headquarters."

"You're welcome Professor, I will be leaving in a few minutes to do some shopping, then I will move into a hotel for a while, I really don't want to stay here any longer, there are just too many bad memories."

Arthur Weasley stood up, "I hope you don't mind but I have to go, I will be in touch soon," and quietly added "with some welcome news I hope." He turned to his wife, "come with me please Molly," he took her hand, threw some floo powder into the fire and called out "The Burrow" and vanished in the flames.

Albus sat in the seat opposite Sirius, "I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday, Harry Potter is in St Mungo's, where he is recovering from a severe beating, as his Godfather, I thought you should know." He then went on to explain all about Harry and Hermione and showed him a copy of James' Will.

"How long do you think he will stay in the hospital?" He asked.

Albus smiled, for once, he had some good news. "I spoke to the doctor this morning and he said that Harry was responding to treatment far better than he expected. Apparently, Harry's magic is helping the process along and he should be out in a week from today."

"Thanks for telling me Albus, I will still have to do some shopping, as I don't have anything descent to wear, but after that I will go and visit him. I think it's about time I took the job of Godfather and looked after him."

oo00oo

Arthur and Molly appeared in the Burrow. "Can you make some breakfast for the kids please Molly, I promise, you will understand what is going on shortly but please don't ask any questions just yet."

A few minutes later Molly called out, "breakfast is ready." The kids came thundering down the stairs like a herd of hippogriffs, piled a huge amount of food on their plates and just sort of inhaled it all. After they had finished they all went their separate ways. Ginny, the youngest and only girl, went upstairs to read the latest Harry Potter book. Ron the second youngest, went back to his room to re-read Quidditch Weekly, for the eighth time. The twins went back to their experiments and before Percy, the eldest that was still at home, could leave his father stopped him.

"Percy, go and get Scabbers, I have a little surprise for him," while Percy was off doing what his father asked, Arthur quietly slipped his wand out.

Percy raced upstairs and brought Scabbers his pet rat down and placed him on the table in front of his dad, then looked at him in anticipation.

"Petrificus Totalus" and with a quick flick of his wand Arthur had petrified Scabbers the rat, he then cast the revealing charm and after Scabbers had changed back into Peter Pettigrew, he bound him with magical ropes.

Molly and Percy just collapsed into a couple of chairs, with their mouths open in surprise then Percy doubled over and vomited on the floor, it was quite distressing for the lad when he realised that he had shared his bedroom with a man he thought was his pet rat. Molly cleaned up the mess and comforted her son as Arthur walked over to the fireplace, threw in a pinch of floo powder and called Madam Bones. He stuck his head into the green flames, "Amelia, I have Peter Pettigrew bound in my kitchen. Could you bring a couple of Aurors over here to collect him please?"

Amelia Bones was quite startled at this news, she expected countless calls claiming to have the rat, ever since the story of the reward had hit the papers, but she didn't expect Arthur of all people to call, to say he had Peter. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes with some Aurors," she then put a call through to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Shacks can you and some of your lads meet me at the Burrow please, we may have Peter Pettigrew in custody."

Amelia then flooed to the Burrow to find Arthur, Molly and Percy, sitting at the table with their wands drawn and pointing at Peter, who was on all fours and bound like a turkey. "Well it didn't take as long as I expected to catch him," she said with a grin on her face, "Sirius will be pleased."

The fire flared green again and four Aurors stepped out of the fire, Kingsley stepped forward cast a finite charm to remove the bindings then placed magic suppression cuffs on Peter Pettigrew. He then handed Arthur a receipt for the prisoner and left with him and the other Aurors.

Arthur told Percy he could go now and he could have any pet he wanted in replacement of Scabbers. Amelia then joined Arthur and Molly at the kitchen table. "I think I could do with a stiff drink after all that, you can tell me how you came to have Peter."

Arthur produced a bottle of Ogden's Old Fire Whisky out of his robes, he still had half a bottle left from the night before and poured three large glasses, one of which he drank straight down, then Arthur told his story. "Percy found Scabbers, that was the name he gave the rat, about eight and a half years ago, he has been his pet ever since. This morning when I read the paper and saw that picture of Peter transforming into the rat, well, I recognised him. I came home immediately and the rest you know."

Amelia looked at Arthur and Molly, "Thank you for catching Peter for us, you have done the magical world a great service. When you took that receipt from Kingsley, the reward of ₲1,100,000 was credited to your account at Gringotts.

Arthur then poured Molly and himself another drink and offered one to Amelia as well, but she declined, explaining that she had to go and inform Sirius of Peter's capture and also organise a trial, she also informed them that they might be called to the stand, to explain how he was captured.

***** Diagon Alley *****

After booking into the Harlequin Suite at the Dorchester in London, Sirius went and had a shave and haircut. He made his way to Savile Row and ordered a number of suits to be made with his family crest on the breast pocket. He also bought some off the rack suits to tide him over until the others were ready. He made his way back to the Dorchester and changed into one of the suits he had just purchased. He apparated to Diagon Alley, after greeting Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, he then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to be fitted for a number of casual as well as formal dress robes. She had one set of each ready with the Black family crest on the left breast, he changed into the casual set and had her wrap the formal set that she shrank so he could take them with him. He left there and went to Ollivander's to buy a new wand.

"Ahh Lord Black, I was wondering when I would see you again, let me see... your wand was fifteen inch oak with a dragon heart string core I believe, just a moment." Ollivander then went off to get him a new wand.

"_Silly old coot doesn't give you the chance to get a word in edgewise,"_ thought Sirius.

Ollivander returned quickly and handed Sirius a wand, "well go on try it out,"

Sirius gave it a flick "Lumos" and the tip glowed brightly. "Wonderful, thanks Ollivander."

"You're welcome my lord."

Sirius also bought a wand holster and cleaning kit. After leaving Ollivander's he went to Gringotts where he withdrew £50,000 and ₲50,000, he also asked for a credit card, that could be used in both the muggle and magical worlds and after getting that, he was finally finished with all his business and could go and see Harry.

***** St Mungo's *****

Harry was sound asleep, he seemed to be sleeping quite a bit, but that was because of all the potions he was taking. He was beginning to think he was a baby again, as all he seemed to do was eat, sleep and poop. He started to feel the presence of someone in the room, he could sense that the person was a male and that he was kind. Harry woke and looked at the man at the foot of his bed. He was at least six feet tall with jet-black hair and brown eyes that seemed to see into your soul. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt unbuttoned at the neck; he looked smart but casual.

"Hello Harry, I'm your Godfather, Sirius Black."

"Hello Sir."

"I would prefer it if you just called me Sirius, if you don't mind?"

"Ok Sirius."

"I was one of your father's best friends, we used to hang out together at school and your dad was like a brother to me Harry, that's why he made me your Godfather, he wanted me to look after you if anything happened to him and your mum."

"Then why didn't you look after me instead of letting me go to the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at Harry and a tear trickled down his cheek, "I'm sorry Harry, after your Mum and Dad were murdered, I took off after Peter Pettigrew, I was going to kill him for betraying them. When I found him, in the alley, he surprised me, he cast a blasting curse killing some bystanders and in the confusion, he escaped. I was arrested for his murder, the murder of the bystanders and for betraying your parents, I was thrown into Azkaban for life without a trial".

Harry raised his eyebrows at this but he also knew that he could trust this man, Harry always had a sense of people and could tell if they were trustworthy or not.

"They finally gave me a trial just yesterday, and I was acquitted of all charges and released. Now I can look after you. Would that be all right Harry? I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me." Sirius was having a hard time keeping control of his emotions, but was determined to do whatever Harry wanted.

Harry with tears welling in his eyes, swallowed and said, "I think I would like that very much."

Sirius leant over and gave Harry a big hug, "You know you look just like your dad only with your mums eyes," he said, "I really miss them you know."

He spent the next few hours telling Harry stories about his dad and mum, but when Harry's lunch arrived Sirius left him to it telling him he would be back later. He made his way to the apparition point and apparated back to his hotel room.

Sirius had a great many things to think about. He certainly couldn't raise Harry in a hotel suite, no matter how grand it was, it looked like he was going to have to go house hunting. He was also going to have to introduce Harry to the magical world and to his inheritance, which was really going to put the proverbial cat amongst the pigeons.

Sirius was sitting in a very comfortable chair drinking a glass of scotch when an owl flew in the window, he didn't like enclosed spaces, which is why he chose a suite that had a window that would open. He removed the parchment from the owl's leg, the owl then flew out the same window and back to where it came from. He then unrolled the parchment.

The Right Honourable. The Viscount Black,

My Lord,

Peter Pettigrew was arrested today, his trial is scheduled for tomorrow at 10:00am at the Wizengamot and your attendance is humbly requested.

Madame Amelia Bones. Director DMLE.

Sirius let out a whoop jumped up and danced around the room, singing "they caught the bastard, they caught the bastard."

Sirius went back to St Mungo's that evening and met Hermione and her parents, he explained to them all about his imprisonment and the capture of Peter Pettigrew. He really liked Hermione's parents, Dan & Emma Granger; they had a great sense of humour, telling some funny stories about Hermione in the kitchen, apparently, she couldn't boil water without setting fire to things. He also got on well with the pretty nurse that was attending to Harry, she had even agreed to have dinner with him, things were really starting to look up for him now and it was all thanks to Harry Potter.

oo00oo

Madam Bones had Peter Pettigrew brought into the court; he was bound with magic suppression cuffs, so he could not use magic to try to escape. They seated him in front of the court and magical chains bound him to the seat. Amelia then ordered him to be given Veritaserum and when it had taken effect, she started her interrogation.

"Please state your name and title for the court."

"Peter Pettigrew, Baron Pettigrew Head of the Noble House of Pettigrew."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Do you serve the Dark Lord Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter residence at Godrics Hollow?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My master wanted to kill the Potter boy."

"Did you kill the Muggles in the alley where Lord Black confronted you?"

"Yes."

Amelia then turned to the court, "would anyone on the court like to question the defendant?"

Amazingly, no one wanted to question him, not even Lord Black.

"I have other witness that I can call, as to the capture of Peter if the court requires, or we can end the trial here and go straight into the verdict and if found guilty, the sentencing."

Albus Dumbledore, after quietly talking to the other members of the court, stood and declared, "the court will forgo any more witnesses and move onto the verdict. All those in favour of finding the defendant guilty on all charges please raise their wands."

All the members raised their wands, which issued a fountain of red sparks.

"All those against, please raise your wands," no wands were raised. He then conferred with the other members as to the sentence.

Albus stood and in a dispassionate voice announced, "Peter Pettigrew, you have been found guilty of multiple counts of murder of Muggles in London, you have also been found guilty of the murder of James and Lilly Potter and the attempted murder of Harry Potter, by way of betraying the secret of their location. You have been sentenced to the Dementors kiss and then you will be passed through the Veil of Death." A Dementor entered the court and sucked out Peter's soul with a kiss; his body was then taken to the veil room, in the Department of Mysteries, where it was thrown through the Veil of Death.

It was like a weight was lifted from every ones shoulders and the book was finally closed on the death of James and Lilly Potter; closed for every one that is except Harry Potter.

oo00oo

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep sending them in.

Raven Spotter.


	5. Chapter 5 – Gringotts Bank

Harry Potter and the Isle of the DruidsChapter 5 – Gringotts Bank

Harry and Hermione had agreed to only mind talk, when they were separated, out of courtesy for those around them, this had a profound effect on Neville, who started to join their conversations. Even though Harry, Hermione and Neville were rather shy at first, they soon overcame that, to become firm friends.

Professor Dumbledore, came by earlier in the week and converted Hermione's port key, so that she could visit at any time she wanted, this gave the three children more time together. Harry and Hermione would sit on Harry's bed holding hands, then Neville would join them and the three children would chat about anything and everything. Neville introduced the other two to exploding snap, which they then spent hours each day playing. He also showed them wizard chess, which neither Harry nor Hermione liked, as it was too violent. Frank and Alice watched their son as he changed from the shy and insecure young boy he was when they first awoke, to one who was outgoing and energetic. Yes, their family owed a huge debt to Harry and Hermione.

On the day before Harry's release from hospital, Professor Dumbledore visited again. He spoke to Harry & Hermione, Sirius and Hermione's parents, about Harry's parents and their Last Will and Testament.

"I have quite a few things to talk to you about, so if you could hold your questions and comments till I have finished, it would be a big help." Professor Dumbledore looked to get their agreement before starting again. "Harry, you have inherited three seats on the Wizengamot, which is the magical government. You can't take up your seats until you turn seventeen, so Sirius as your guardian, will have to act on your behalf.

As the last living heir, to The Most Ancient and The Most Noble House of Potter, you have full access to all of the vast Potter estate. You should also wear the Potter crest on the left breast pocket of all your robes, shirts and jackets." Professor Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry and the Potter crest appeared on his pyjama top.

"Last but definitely not least, we have your titles, you, Harry are The Most Noble Harry James Potter, Duke of Ynys Môn and Iona; Marquis of Ynys Môn and Hogsmead; Earl of Diagon, Inchcolm and Ynys Enlli; Viscount Potter of Diagon; Baron Potter of Hogsmead, Iona and Ynys Enlli.

As a Duke, you are the highest-ranking Peer in Magical Britain. Not counting you, two others and I have the title of Marquis, the rest of the Wizengamot are a mixture of Earls, Viscounts, Barons and lower titles. This means for you that everyone in Magical Britain must refer to you as Your Grace and you would be formally introduced as; His Grace the Duke of Ynys Môn and Iona; and addressed in speech as "Your Grace" the first time in conversation, followed by "Sir".

It would be preferable if you kept a low profile and not use your titles just yet." Albus held up his hand to forestall any comments or questions. "I will need to give you a little history lesson to help you understand, just before you were born there was a prophesy.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' _

_A_t that time the prophesy could have referred to one of two people, you or Neville. When Lord Voldemort attacked your home, he killed your parents to get to you, but when he tried to kill you, the curse backfired and he vanished, he hasn't been seen since. No one had ever survived the killing curse until you did and because of this, people refer to you as the boy who lived. You are as famous in the magical world as Prince William is in the muggle world. That mark on your forehead, which you received when the killing curse struck you, marked a fifteen-month-old child as his equal. It would be better for you, if this information didn't get out, so please don't talk about it to anyone."

Harry and the others nodded in agreement, they certainly had a lot to think about.

Professor Dumbledore, pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes before continuing, "When you leave here tomorrow, you should to go to Gringotts and ask for a private meeting with Griphook, bow to him and say, "I Harry James Potter hereby claim all my inheritance both legal and magical." Are there any questions?"

Harry and the others were just sitting there with their mouths open, then Hermione said what everyone else was thinking, "Wow Harry, you're a Duke," she smirked "Your Grace. That's the highest non Royal title there is Harry."

Harry started sobbing, he had just realised what Professor Dumbledore had said, Lord Voldemort had killed his parents to get to him, _"it's because of me that my mum and dad were killed."_

"Harry James Potter," Hermione shouted at him, stunning the others with her outburst. "Your parents were not killed because of you! They were killed, because of a mad man named Voldemort; if you are going to blame anyone, blame him." Hermione then leaned forward and gave Harry a big hug; her hair reached out and started caressing his neck and shoulders. It wrapped around his head hugging him and intertwined with his hair, which was reaching out to her. "Harry it's not your fault, honest, it's not." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Harry."

The others noticed what her hair was doing, but didn't comment on it. Dumbledore did say that Hermione was right and that Harry should listen to her and the others nodded their agreement.

Harry looked up into Hermione's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you Hermione, no one has ever said they love me before," He whispered, then dried his eyes.

Neville then came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm ok now, thanks Nev."

Neville grinned at his two friends, "It's real cool how your hair does that Hermione." Neville commented with a grin.

It was only then that both Harry and Hermione noticed what her hair was doing, when she went to pull it away Harry stopped her, "Please don't, it feels nice Mione."

She smiled at him and left the hair alone, commenting "it does feel good doesn't it," and relaxed into the feeling.

Neville then sat on the bed with them, thinking that it could just as easily have been his parents, which had been murdered. It was bad enough that they had spent over eight years in a coma; but at least he had them now.

Dumbledore suggested that Sirius pick up Hermione and her parents the next morning and take them to Diagon Alley. After taking care of business at Gringotts, they could then go and get wands for them, as well as some books on magic and the magical world.

Neville looked down and mumbled, "I know I don't have much magic, but, do you think I could get one too?"

"What do you mean? You have more magic than your parents and almost have as much as Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"How do you know Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can see it; it's almost as big as yours."

"Hmm... I suppose we could start his training early as well, yes the more I think about it, the better it seems. If your parents agree then yes I will get you a wand as well."

Neville looked over to his parents, and thought, _"wow, I can ask my parents, it's so cool to have parents I can ask."_ then a big smile crossed his face, even as tears started trickling down his cheek. He hurled himself of the bed and raced over to his mum and dad, giving them a bone-crushing hug. "I love you so much," he cried, "I thought I would never be able to have you hug me."

Frank and Alice Hugged him back and kissed him on his cheek, making him both smile broader and cry more. "We love you to Nev; we will make it up to you for all the years we weren't there for you."

"Sirius, I think it would be a good idea, if you and Harry both moved into Harry's home in Anglesey, it has some extremely strong and ancient wards, making it the most secure home in Britain. As an added bonus, magic use will be undetectable. I want you to set-up a private floo connection to the Grangers and Longbottom homes, to enable them to come and go more easily. You can start training them, and I'll come over later next week to set a training schedule for them." He then handed Sirius a parchment authorising him to purchase wands, without tracking charms on them.

Sirius read the parchment and just nodded his head in agreement. "What's the point of being Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot if you can't bend the rules occasionally," he said with a smirk on his face, "you would make a good Marauder, Albus," he chuckled.

Later that night Dan and Emma Granger were sitting in the lounge room of their home, the television was on but neither of them was watching it. Dan got up and went into the kitchen and made them both a mug of tea, then sat back down to contemplate everything that had happened in the last week. It was odd that he didn't find it very strange; it was almost as if Hermione had been preparing him for this ever since she was born. If anything he was very proud of his daughter, not only was she the brightest girl in her school and by all accounts, she was a very powerful witch but most importantly she was an extremely compassionate young girl.

Hermione had been lying in bed, thinking about everything that Professor Dumbledore had told them and before she realised it she had fallen asleep.

"You know Emma as much as it frightens me that Hermione is getting so attached to Harry, I can't help but think it is the best thing that has happened to her. She seems much more alive since she has met him, I'm so proud of her it's almost overwhelming."

"I know what you mean. Did you hear her when she told him she loved him?" Emma asked

"Yes, I also heard him say that no one had ever said that to him before. How could anyone treat a little boy like that?"

"I don't know," she replied.

Dan looked over to his lovely wife, "I wouldn't be surprised if they end up getting married one day."

"Neither would I; it was amazing the way her hair caressed him, and his was trying to hold on to her only it wasn't long enough, it's quite cute really."

"They have something the rest of us can only dream about." Dan stood up then, held out his hand to his wife, "let's go to bed, it's been a big day and going to be even bigger tomorrow."

Emma took his hand and stood then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, "still early enough for some fun before we go to sleep," she said in a seductive voice, then wiggling her bottom she said "Coming dear?" and ran off to the bedroom with Dan not far behind her.

Oo00oo

The next morning Sirius met the Grangers at the hospital where they picked up Harry, they then portkeyed back to the Grangers house. Harry was gob-smacked at Hermione's home; it was much bigger than 4 Privet Drive where he grew up. Hermione took him for a tour of the property, which was a beautiful mid Victorian home. There were four bedrooms and two family bathrooms on each of the upper floors, in addition the master suite, which was located on the top floor, had a large en-suite bathroom with a separate shower and a large corner hot tub; they also had a balcony overlooking the rear garden. Hermione's bedroom was on the first floor (second floor for our American cousins who number them differently from the English) and next to it was the one Harry would use when he stayed over. Harry looked at what would be his room in amazement and thought, _"it's bigger than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's bedroom."_ On the ground floor were the kitchen and three reception rooms, one of which was set-up as the library, which had floor to ceiling bookshelves. One of the reception rooms was set-up as the TV room and the other was the formal lounge with a grand piano and more bookshelves. There was also an office for her parents business a reception room for patients with its own access from the street as well as a complete dental surgery. A cellar ran the full length and width of the house; it was divided into a wine cellar, storage area and a gym; all in all, quite an impressive home, with large well-manicured gardens front and back.

After Harry had his tour they then set of to drive to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub in Charing Cross Rd in Central London, this was so the Grangers could see where it was.

Mr and Mrs Granger could not see the pub, which was a tiny grubby looking building, sandwiched between a bookshop and a record shop. Harry took hold of Mr Granger's hand, Hermione took her mums, and they led them through the door.

"Now that is just weird," Dan said, "how can they make a building invisible like that?" he asked.

"It's magic," Sirius said chuckling at the expressions on their faces.

"Newcomers?" Tom the barman and owner of the Leaky Cauldron asked and after getting confirmation from Sirius, he extended his hand "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Rd" he said as he shook each of their hands. This was not only a polite gesture but also a necessary one, as now Hermione's parents would be able to see the pub for themselves and could come and go whenever they wanted. "Come any time you want, and if you have any questions or problems just let me know, I will be more than willing to help if I can," he said and then he led them out the back and showed them how to open the doorway into Diagon Alley.

The group then made their way to Gringotts; they were so busy looking at all the different stores as they passed them and commenting on the different things that were on display, that it took them quite some time to go the short distance to the bank. Eventually they reached Gringotts, an imposing white marble building that towered over the rest of the shops in the Alley. Passing through the burnished bronze doors, they entered the small entrance hall and in front of them were a set of silver doors and engraved on these doors they read,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there. <em>(JKR)

Passing through this set of doors, Harry's group entered into a vast marble hall and were startled by the hundreds of Goblins that were sitting at counters. They were particularly wary of the ones armed with huge axes, standing by the door they had just entered.

Sirius smiled at them, "no need to be afraid, they are Goblins and they own the bank, which is like an embassy as it is sovereign Goblin territory. The guards will only use their weapons if someone tried to rob the bank or threatened anyone. If you treat them with the respect they deserve they will treat you well.

Just then they noticed a tall aristocratic looking man, with long blond hair, stride up to the teller. "Why haven't you paid this account? " He snarled at the Goblin in front of him. The guards moved to the ready and watched the situation with interest, to see how it would develop. The teller just grunted and took the sheet from him, "I'll check," he then stalked off. From where the Grangers were standing, they could see that the Goblin went into another room, made himself a drink then sat down and drank it leisurely. When he was finished he went back out to the blond man and grunted, "You... didn't... authorise... it," he then thrust it back into pompous prat's hands, closed the counter and went into the back room again.

"I see what you mean" Dan chuckled.

The blond man then turned, "Good morning Lucius, having a bit of trouble with your accounts?" greeted Sirius. Lucius Malfoy just scowled at him and stormed out of the bank.

Harry was quite nervous when it came his turn, Sirius placed his hand on his shoulder and advised him to bow politely to the teller and then look him in the eyes and ask for a private meeting with Griphook.

Harry went up to the next free teller and bowed respectfully, he took a deep steadying breath and looked the Goblin straight in the eyes, "I...I was wondering if we could have a private meeting with Mr Griphook please," he asked. The Goblin's smile terrified Harry, as he had long, needle sharp teeth, which looked like they were designed for ripping and tearing flesh. Indeed that was exactly what they were designed for; the Goblin diet consisted solely of raw meat and they weren't too particular where that meat came from.

Harry was thinking that he had somehow offended the Goblin teller, as he and his party was lead into a private office and asked to wait, but he needn't have worried as just a few moments later the door opened and an older Goblin entered. "I'm Griphook; you requested a private meeting with me?"

Harry bowed to the Goblin, "Thank you Mr Griphook."

"It's just Griphook, not Mr Griphook," the Goblin interrupted.

Harry bowed to him again, "I'm sorry Griphook, if I offended you, it was not my intention."

"No offence taken young one, now what can I do for you?"

Harry took a deep breath, looked Griphook straight in the eyes and said, "I Harry James Potter hereby claim all my inheritance both legal and magical."

Griphook looked at Harry and then rang a bell for his assistant Bogrod. When Bogrod arrived, he leaned down and Griphook whispered into his ear, he then left. After a few minutes he returned, with a device that looked like an eighteen-inch by twelve-inch by four-inch marble box, with a large moonstone in an ornate gold and silver setting on top. Griphook told Harry to place his hand on the crystal, Harry moved forward and placed his hand on the milky coloured crystal and felt two small pricks in his palm. When he removed his hand, he saw small tracers of blood, going deep into the crystal.

Griphook took two parchments from the box and read them. He then rose from his seat and bowed to Harry, "Your Grace."

Harry looked pleadingly at Griphook, "please, just call me Harry; I just want to be plain Harry."

"Harry has anyone told you what titles you have?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore explained all that to me yesterday," Harry answered.

"Good, you are also the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor," He handed Harry the parchments with the list of his titles and a family tree. "I will arrange for a statement of your holdings which will only take a few minutes and then I will show you to your vaults, he rang the bell, and Bogrod entered and after receiving his instructions he sped off. "Is there anything I can do for the rest of you while we wait," Griphook asked.

"We would like to open a vault for our daughter, Hermione if that is alright?" Hermione's father asked.

"Certainly, it would be my pleasure," Griphook responded. "First Hermione, I would like you to do as Harry did and claim your legal and magical inheritance."

"But I'm muggle born," Hermione replied.

"The magic had to come from somewhere, too many of the right kind of witches and wizards don't claim their inheritance, Harry's parents and grandparents for example didn't, their wealth was self made. Unfortunately too many of the worst sort, are all too eager to claim theirs and then lord it over the rest of us."

Hermione bowed to Griphook, looked him in the eyes and said, "I Hermione Jane Granger hereby lay claim to all my inheritance both legal and magical." She then placed her palm on the moonstone when directed by Griphook. She felt two pinpricks in her palm and when she withdrew it, she watched in fascination as the small amount of blood traced its way into the heart of the crystal.

Griphook reached into the box and withdrew a parchment and after reading it, he bowed to Hermione, "we don't have to open a vault for you Lady Ravenclaw, as you already have a sizable one with us."

Hermione and her parents were flabbergasted at this news and then Hermione as often happens with the young, recovered from the shock before her parents, "please just call me Hermione and how come I'm Lady Ravenclaw anyway, when my surname is Granger? She asked.

Griphook then pressed a hidden button on the side of the box facing him, and after a few minutes pulled out a parchment that had Hermione's linage on it. Griphook read the chart, "Yours is a magical title, passed on through the female side of your family, but it only applies to those who are magical. You are the most direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw Marchioness of Keswick."

Rowena Ravenclaw was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Although they were all co-founders of the school, the property was jointly owned by Godric and Rowena as they were husband and wife; this makes Harry and yourself the owners of Hogwarts. You also have one seat on the Wizengamot but can only take it up when you turn seventeen. You would be wise to give your proxy to someone you trust until then and seeing that it is a female seat, your proxy should also be a female."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I'll ask Neville's grandmother if she will do it for me."

"We can contact her on your behalf." Griphook told her.

"Thank you Griphook, I would appreciate that," Hermione replied.

Griphook made a note of what was to be done and handed it to his assistant, who had just returned. He then opened the rather large file that he had been given. "Harry this is an accounting of all your holdings, both liquid and fixed, I suggest you get independent advice on managing your portfolio. As for you liquid assets, you have four vaults, one is a trust fund, which has ₲100,000 in it and this account is topped up every six months. Then three other vaults belonged to your father, your grandfather and Godric Gryffindor. The combined total amount in those vaults is ₲4,659,832 ₴13 and ₭21 or approximately £465,983,200 . Now remember this is only your liquid assets, you also have three castles, not counting Hogwarts, four family homes in the UK, two in Australia, one in Canada, two in America, one in Paris, one in Spain and one in Switzerland. You then have shares in many companies both in the magical and muggle world. The total value of your fixed assets, are in the order of ₲127,421,972 or approximately £12,742,197,200 at today market value. All of this makes you the wealthiest wizard in Britain."

All this was just too much for Harry to take in; he slumped in his chair and started to shake with the shock of it all. Hermione came over to him, sat on his lap, and cuddled him her hair mimicking her hands and twinning through his hair as well. No words needed to be spoken as she comforted him. When Harry was feeling better, he looked at Griphook and asked, "Can you tell me who has been looking after my holdings until now?"

"I have Harry."

"Has it been losing or gaining in value?"

Griphook was starting to look upset at this question, "It has been gaining in value steadily and well above the market norm," he replied frostily.

Sirius was starting to get worried at what Harry was doing.

Harry then smiled, bowed and said, "Then I don't see any reason to get independent advice, I trust you Griphook to look after my interests. There is one thing though do I really need four vaults?" Harry was thinking that listening to the way his uncle had spoken to his superiors, when they had visited had paid off, when he saw the smile on Griphook's face

"No Harry you don't, we could merge it all into two vaults. What I would suggest is leave the trust account for household expenses and your education, and merge your grandfather's and father's vaults into Godric Gryffindore's one, as it is in the deepest and most secure section."

"That sounds like a good Idea but could you raise the amount in the trust account to ₲500,000, I might like to make a few purchases." Harry was thinking about building a library like Hermione's, he really did like reading and he wasn't sure what changes needed to be made to his properties, after all no one had lived in them for over eight years.

Bogrod entered the room and handed another file to Griphook who looked at it and smiled, Griphook then gave him another note with instructions on the changes to the Potter accounts, he then addressed Hermione. "Hermione you have liquid assets of ₲12,475,928 or £1,247,592,800. Your fixed assets are quite modest, besides Hogwarts, you have a stately home in Keswick and this one I really like, you Hermione, own the Ministry of Magic building. You also have a portfolio of shares spread between magical and muggle enterprises.

Sirius roared with laughter, he was laughing so hard he doubled over and fell off his chair. Much to the amusement of Griphook and the others, after they had all calmed down Griphook continued, "Your fixed assets total ₲72,329,163 or £7,232,916,300"Now it was Harry's task to calm Hermione, Mr and Mrs Granger came over to their daughter "I guess that means you won't need your university fund any more huh," Joked Dan. This had the effect he wanted and caused Hermione to laugh; some of her hair reached out and wrapped itself around her mother and father's arms. "You know Hermione, Harry is right, that is quite pleasant," said her mother.

Hermione smiled at her mother and father then addressed Griphook, "could you set up my accounts like you have for Harry please?" she was also thinking of buying as many books as she could.

Griphook who was intrigued and a little distracted by what Hermione's hair was doing, he made a note and rang the bell again and when Bogrod entered he handed it to him, he also made a mental note to keep an eye on these two young people. "Harry, Hermione, I have organised to have credit cards made so you can pay for anything you purchase, directly out of your accounts. This card will work in both the magical and muggle worlds." He then handed them both their family rings, which are traditionally worn on the right ring finger. The two youngsters were intrigued when the rings resized themselves to fit their fingers.

A few minutes later, Bogrod entered again and handed two cards and four keys over to his superior. Griphook then pulled out a rather ornate dagger, handed it hilt first to Harry along with one of the cards and two of the keys, "could you put a drop of blood on the card and both of the keys please Harry?"

Harry took the dagger and pricked the top of one of his fingers; he then squeezed a drop of blood onto each of the keys and then the card. The two keys glowed brightly then numbers appeared on them; one was number 687 that was the Household vault. The other was 49; the one that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. The card also glowed brightly, but when it had finished, it looked just like an ordinary credit card. He then handed the dagger over to Hermione who did the same thing to the items Griphook had given her.

"You can use that just like a normal muggle credit card, it has been linked to your household account but if you tap it with your wand it will then access your main vault, it will work the same way in any magical store. You can also use your family ring in any magical establishment but this only accesses your main vault. If you tap it and say the name of any of your homes, it will act as a portkey and take you there. Hermione we have taken the liberty of adding The Grangers to your ring so you can go there and the other house is Keswick Manor. Both rings also have Hogwarts as a destination; this will take you to the owner's tower which will be your residence while at Hogwarts."

"Could you add my residences to Hermione's ring please so she can come and go easily," Harry asked.

"That sounds like a good Idea, could you add Harry to my homes as well please," Hermione added

"Could you add those same residences to Sirius' ring as well please," Mr Granger added, which Harry agreed would be a good idea.

Griphook touched the rings in turn and muttered the enchantment under his breath (Goblins do not like to let their secrets out), "There that is done," he said. "I think that is all we need to do right now, you can come and visit your vaults at any time, just go to a teller and request to visit your vault but make sure that you have your keys with you."

Sirius leaned over to Harry and Hermione (who was still sitting on Harry's lap) and whispered to them.

Harry and Hermione stood up bowed and addressed Griphook, "May your family be blessed with many children, may your fortune abound and never know loss and may your enemies be crushed.

Griphook bowed in return, "Live long and prosper."

This caused the Harry and the Grangers to chuckle slightly, but Griphook just smiled and said, "I understand, but we had it first." He then had his assistant lead them back to the main lobby.

Harry and his party offered the same formal farewell to Bogrod, after they arrived in the main lobby of the bank. He smiled at them and bowed "Live long and prosper." What they did not notice, was the scowls on the faces of the wizards who watched, or the surprised looks on the faces of the Goblins behind the counter: This simple public gesture of respect, would eventually reap huge dividends.

After leaving the bank, the party went across the road to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they ordered sundaes for each of them and waited for Neville to arrive.

Neville entered the Ice Cream Parlour and looked around, then spotting the others, he raced over and greeted them warmly, "Hi Harry, Hermione I'm not late am I? Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, Lord Black, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?" He babbled.

"We just got here so don't worry Neville, sit down and I will get you a sundae." Sirius then raised his hand and placed his order, he didn't waste much time though, before getting stuck back into his own sundae.

After they had finished with their ice creams, they went across the road into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where they purchased robes for Harry and Hermione. Then walked back past Gringotts before Hermione dragged her parents into the Magical Menagerie, her parents had promised her a pet for her birthday, but she had not seen any she wanted. She looked around the store at all the odd pets, there was everything from toads to giant spiders, she then spotted a rather large, ugly, orange cat and fell in love with it immediately, when she asked about the cat the sales assistant told her that it was half kneazle. Her father insisted on paying for it, as it was a birthday present after all. She looked into it's eyes, "Hello, I think I will call you Crookshanks, ok." The part kneazle purred and rubbed it face into Hermione's as if agreeing that Crookshanks was a good name for him.

The party then continued their journey down the alley to Ollivander's wand shop; the old owner greeted the party. "Lord Black, fifteen inch oak with a dragon heart string core, but surely you don't need another wand already."

"No there is nothing wrong with my wand," he then handed Mr Ollivander the parchment that Albus had given him.

"Hmm, very unusual... but he is the Chief Warlock," Mr Ollivander murmured, he then became all business. His tape flew around Harry taking measurement from different parts of his body, while this was going on Ollivander was fetching various boxes from his shelves. "Try this one Harry," Harry took the wand and gave it a flick as instructed, "No, this one then." This went on for the next ten minutes, some of the wands did nothing some caused small explosions, but none of them was suited to him. The old man then mumbled, "Hmm... I wonder," and went off to the back room, when he returned he handed him one more wand to try. When Harry grabbed hold of it he felt a warm tingling sensation running through his hand and up his arm, multicoloured sparks flew out the end like a fountain.

"Curious... very curious," murmured Ollivander.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail-feather resides in your wand gave another feather... It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.

"Voldemort?"

Old Ollivander gave a shudder when Harry said Voldemort's name. "We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, It's not always clear why, But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great." The old man then looked at Hermione and then back to Harry, "Do you and the young lady share a link by any chance Mr Potter?"

"Yes Sir, we do."

"Hmm... this is different; I think maybe the same for you young lady, eleven inch Holly with Phoenix tail-feather core, I did wonder why that Phoenix gave another feather." He then went out into his back room and returned with a wand that matched Harry's, he handed it to Hermione and instructed her to give it a flick.

When Hermione took hold of the wand, like Harry she felt a warm tingling sensation run through her hand and up her arm, when she gave it a flick, multicoloured sparks came out the end of her wand like a fountain. "Wow this is so cool," she said as a smile broke across her face. Her parents looked on in awe at this display of magic coming from their daughter.

Mr Ollivander then turned his attention to Neville, and after trying a few different wands, he settled on a twelve inch cherry with a unicorn hair core. Neville was extremely pleased with his wand, as he could feel his magic going through it. He had tried using his father's wand a few times but it wasn't suited to him and didn't work.

When Harry and the others went to pay for their wands, Mr. Ollivander informed them that Professor Dumbledore had already paid for them.

The group left Ollivander's shop and made stops at various other establishments, to purchase school supplies and when they reached Flourish and Blots, Sirius and Hermione's parents had to restrain Harry and Hermione from buying every book in the store. It was only when Sirius pointed out; that the libraries in their new homes might already have some of them, that they desisted from purchasing any more books than was necessary. Harry however did pick up a number of books on wizard etiquette and wizard law, while Hermione picked up Hogwarts a History as well as A Guide to Understanding Elves and Goblins. They then proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron, where Neville made his farewells and left for home via the floo. Sirius whispered to Dan Granger and went back into Diagon Alley. When he returned, he handed Harry a large cage with a beautiful snowy white owl inside. Happy birthday Harry, I'm sorry I missed it."

"Thanks Sirius, she's beautiful," Harry looked into the owl's eyes, "I think I'll call you Hedwig." The owl blinked at this and bobbed her head, as if in agreement.

Sirius then suggested that they Hermione and her parents head home and that the next day they could go and look at the properties they had just acquired.

_A/N _

_We know it might look like Harry has too many titles, but the higher the rank, the more likely it is that the peer holds several titles, which may be distributed throughout the five peerages, depending upon their dates of creation. _

_As to Harry's wealth, Harry's was a very old family, which was on good terms with the Goblins who are very astute in business, it would not be unreasonable for them to acquire such a large estate._


	6. Chapter 6 – Meeting the Elves

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 06 – Meeting the Elves

The only Muggle clothes that Harry had were a pair of Dudley's old worn out shoes and the shorts and a T-shirt that Sirius had brought with him, when he went to pick him up. After Hermione and her family had gone home, Sirius took him to do some shopping.

They went to a large department store and the sheer number of people astounded Harry, as he had never seen so many people in one place before; he just stood there looking around, taking in the sight of all the colourful displays and the wide variety of goods on offer.

Sirius placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Muggles do a lot of things better than we do Harry, I really think that the Magical world could learn a lot from them; anyway we have a lot of things to buy so we better get a move on."

They then purchased piles upon piles of clothing of every description. He bought Harry casual shoes as well as a couple of pairs of, what Sirius called, "Sunday best." He took him to Savile Row to get him a number of good suits, made to order complete with his family crest, for when he needed to dress formally.

Sirius was really enjoying shopping for Harry, and even had a good laugh when he was looking at underwear. Harry had turned bright red and told him that Hermione said, "He was not to buy the Y-fronts, as they were old men's undies." From time to time throughout the day, Harry would pick something up, only to put it straight back down, "Hermione said yuck." By the time they had finished though, he had a good selection of clothes to wear and he looked like a nice well-dressed young boy, albeit with messy hair.

Sirius then took Harry to McDonald's for Lunch, where Harry had two Big Macs, a large fries and a Coke.

They then went to the Dorchester, where Sirius had been staying and Harry went to bed for a rest.

"_Have a nice snooze Harry; I will talk to you when you wake up."_

"_Thank you Hermione I will."_

Harry quickly drifted off to sleep, as he still did not have the stamina that he should have, for a boy of his age. He was still taking his medication and because of this, was suffering from growing pains; it would be another week before he was at the correct height and weight for a ten year old and then the pain would cease.

After Harry had gone to sleep, Hermione sat down to read her book, A Guide to Understanding Elves and Goblins while she waited for Harry to wake up again.

When Harry woke about two hours later, _"Harry mum wants to know if you and Sirius would like to come over for dinner."_

"_Hang on Hermione, I'll ask him if it's ok."_ Harry then raced into the lounge area, "Sirius, Mr & Mrs Granger want to know if we would like to go over there for dinner."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I was getting bored here anyway," replied a smirking Sirius.

"_Hermione, he said yes, we will be over in a couple of minutes."_

"_Ok, I'll tell mum, see you soon."_

Harry then raced back into his room and changed into a nice pair of light trousers and a short-sleeved shirt, as it was quite warm out, he then put on a pair of black leather sandals. He stood in front of the mirror and smiled at himself, he really liked his new clothes, as he had never had any before.

"_You look nice Harry,"_ Hermione thought to him, _"I like you in black, it makes your eyes stand out."_

"_Thanks Hermione, I'll just go and get Sirius and we will be right over."_

"_Ok Harry."_

Sirius was smiling at Harry's eagerness to go, "Ok pup, I'm ready let's go." The two of them touched their wands to their rings and said, "The Grangers." They felt a pull behind their navels and vanished.

"Mum, Dad they're here," shouted Hermione as she launched herself at Harry and gave him a big hug.

They then made their way out to the patio, where Dan was setting up the BBQ: Harry and Sirius thanked Dan and Emma, for inviting them over for dinner; while the adults started to chat, Harry and Hermione went and sat under one of the trees in the garden.

Harry sat and leaned with his back against the tree, he put his arm around Hermione, as she sat and leaned against him, her hair curling around his shoulders in a hair-hug. The two youngsters then started think talking about Elves,

"_I wonder why they have to be bonded Harry, I know it says that if they aren't, they will lose their magic, but I wonder, why will they?"_

Harry had his eyes half closed, as he was relaxing to the feeling of Hermione's hair stroking his cheek, _"I don't know Mione"_ he answered, _"the book didn't give any reasons."_ Then his eyes popped open, _"I wonder if we have any elves?"_

"_Good question, maybe we should call and see if any turn up."_ Hermione then stood and said "I Hermione Granger, Lady Ravenclaw, ask all house-elves bound to me or any of my properties to come here."

She was startled when one hundred and seventy three elves popped in, with a crack that sounded like thunder. The noise caused her parents to jump and Sirius to spill his drink all over himself (a quick cleansing charm soon fixed that).

Even though Sirius had heard her call for the elves, he certainly did not expect this many to turn up.

Harry then stood and called for his elves to come and nearly three hundred showed up. Big as the Granger's yard was, it was quite crowded, with nearly five hundred elves there.

It turned out that of Hermione's elves, seventeen were from Keswick Manor, eighty-two were from the Ministry of Magic and seventy-four were from Hogwarts.

When they sorted out Harry's elves, it turned out that one hundred and eighteen elves came from his various homes and the other one hundred and eighty were from Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was one very confused Headmaster, one second he was talking to Ozhar the head elf and next second, said elf was gone. No matter how many times he called, no elf came; he was quite perplexed, this had never happened before in living memory.

Hermione and Harry asked the elves what the condition of their bonding was, and found out that Ozhar was paid three Galleons per month, while the head elves of the other locations, were receiving two and the normal elves were each receiving one Galleon per month. All of them had one day per month to do whatever they wanted, it also turned out that none of them had a raise in the last 50 years.

The two youngsters were appalled at this and immediately doubled their salaries. At first this brought howls of protest from the elves, but when it became apparent that they were adamant, the elves settled down and thanked them, saying that they were the greatest and most kind wizards in the world.

Harry was distraught at the state of the elves clothing, so he ordered them to access his household account and go out and purchase uniforms, with the Potter crest on the left breast. "I don't want people to think I don't look after my family, and you must have seven of everything so you have something clean to wear every day, Oh and no doing you're washing on your day off either."

Hermione thought this was a great idea and ordered her elves to do the same but with the Ravenclaw crest.

They sent the Hogwarts and Ministry elves back, they then told the others that they would be visiting Keswick Manor and Ynys Môn Castle, the next day and would visit the others over the next month or so.

The elves then offered to prepare the food for the dinner party, Harry and Hermione looked over to the Grangers and on receiving the nod, they agreed readily, just so they could see more of the little creatures and what they could do.

With a click of a finger, one elf conjured a table, while another dressed it. Elves were popping in and out bringing a large assortment of food from heaven only knew where, while others were bringing drinks.

The dinner finished late that night, after thanking the Grangers for inviting them over, Harry gave Mr and Mrs Granger a quick hug of appreciation, he took some what longer when he hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, _"I'll see you in the morning Mione,"_ he thought.

"_Ok Harry,"_

"Sirius, why don't you and Harry come over for breakfast?" Dan asked.

"Are you sure it's no bother?" Sirius asked, looking from Dan to Emma.

"Of course it's no bother, we wouldn't have asked you if it was," Emma replied.

"Thank you, Harry and I will see you both in the morning then." Sirius then Kissed Emma on the cheek and shook hands with Dan, he then grasped Harry's hand and apparated to his hotel.

One of the elves came forward and bowed to Hermione, "Mistress, I have been given the honour of staying here, to look after you and your family, as this is also a Ravenclaw home."

Hermione was taken aback at first by this, then realising that as Lady Ravenclaw, she would have to get used to having servants, she nodded her head and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Squeaky mistress," the little elf replied with a bow.

"Well Squeaky how much do you get paid at the moment?" Hermione asked her eyes twinkling with amusement at the little elf.

"Since you just gave me a raise Mistress, I now earn two galleons a month." She replied, bowing yet again.

"Ok, but if you are going to be my personal maid, then you are now a head house elf, as such you will be paid accordingly, four Galleons per month. Also I don't want you bowing, every time I ask you something." She said, while getting down to the same level as the little elf. "You may do it when you are first called and when you leave." Hermione knew from her study of elves earlier in the day, that this was the most she could ask for. If she could, she would have stopped her from bowing all together, but that would have made the little creature miserable.

The little elf thought for a minute, if she was the only elf at this house, then she was technically the Head elf, and as long as she showed due deference to her mistress, she didn't have to bow every time she spoke. "Thank you Mistress, I will endeavour to do my best to be worthy of the honour."

Hermione smiled at how formal the little elf was, "I'm sure you will Squeaky, now I think I will go to bed as I am rather tired."

Squeaky bowed and popped away; when Hermione reached her room she found that her blankets had been turned down by her elf; her parents found the same thing when they reached their room just a few minutes later.

Hermione woke early the next morning, after having a nice hot shower and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she could smell the wonderful aroma of bacon cooking. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find that it was not her mother doing the cooking but her elf, Squeaky.

"Good morning Squeaky."

Squeaky turned around and on spotting her Mistress she bowed, "Good morning Mistress. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thank you. Did you?"

"Yes thank you Mistress. Breakfast will be ready in just a minute." She said and then turned back to her cooking.

Hermione's parents could smell the food while coming down the stairs, "Hermione is that you cooking?" They asked in a surprised voice, Hermione was a master of cremating food.

They then entered the kitchen, looking between the elf and Hermione, "Care to introduce us Hermione?" her mum asked.

Hermione looked up, "Oh, Mum, Dad, this is Squeaky, Squeaky this is my mum Emma and my dad Dan Granger."

Squeaky bowed to the two older Grangers, "Pleased to meet you Mr Granger and Mrs Granger."

"_Hermione, we're coming now, is that all right?"_ Harry asked her.

"_Yes Harry, we're in the kitchen and breakfast is ready."_ "Mum, Dad, Harry and Sirius are here."

Harry walked in to the kitchen ahead of Sirius, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Granger"

"Good morning Harry," Hermione's parents answered.

Harry then walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug, kissed her on the cheek and wished her a good morning, which she returned with interest. This caused both of her parents to smirk at the two youngsters.

"Good morning Sirius," the Grangers said together as he walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone, who is the new addition to the family?" he asked indicating the elf who was just serving up breakfast for everyone.

Dan smirked at him and winked, "Ah that's Harry Potter, he keeps turning up so we have adopted him."

It took a little while for Harry and Hermione to twig that Dan was having a joke at their expense, but when they did Hermione blushed beautifully, while Harry laughed and gave her another hug. _"How about we tease them back, Hermione."_ "So mum, dad, when can I move in?" he asked, looking all-innocent but Hermione gave the game away, when she started giggling at the expression on her parents faces.

"Way to go Harry," Sirius chortled, "you really got them back with that one, pup."

Dan had a quizzical look on his face, "Why do you call him pup all the time, Sirius?" he asked.

As way of answer, he stood up and transformed into a large black dog, to the amazement of Dan and Emma and to the delight of Hermione. He then pranced around the table and licked Hermione on the face, causing her to squeal and give him a big hug, Dan, Emma and Harry all laughed at this; he then transformed back and sat down. "His mum used to call me his Dogfather, so naturally I called him Pup," he explained.

With breakfast finished, the family left the cleaning up to Squeaky, who was really making herself at home at the Grangers. They decided that it was time to go and visit Keswick Manor.

Lady Ravenclaw and her party arrived in the entrance hall of a beautiful three story Elizabethan Manor House; In front of the party there were sixteen house elves, resplendently dressed in black uniforms with blue trim and bronze edging, each of them had the Ravenclaw family crest on the left breast.

A very old elf stepped forward and bowed to Hermione, "Welcome to Keswick Manor my Lady, my name is Breaka and I'm your head house elf."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you Breaka for your warm welcome," she then introduced her parents, Harry and Sirius, telling him that they were to be always allowed access to the manor.

Breaka then took them on a tour of the mansion, there was a basement set up as potions lab and storage area.

On the ground floor, if you went to the right as you entered the foyer, there was the Grand Hall with comfortable chairs and lounges, behind that was the Great Ballroom.

To the left of the foyer was the Dining Room, with the kitchen behind it. From the foyer, there was a grand staircase that led to the First and Second floors. On the walls of the Staircase, were portraits of all the Ravenclaws. At the top of the stairs was the picture of Rowena Ravenclaw and every female in line to Hermione. Those who were magical had gold frames and their name, title, date of birth and date they died. The non-magical were the same but without a title.

Emma looked at the portraits and was surprised to see one of herself, not only was it very well done but it was magical, so it moved, "How on earth did they get that," she asked no-one in particular.

"It's magic," the portrait of her said then laughed at Emma's expression.

"Mum, stop being cheeky to yourself." Hermione said with a straight face causing the others to laugh as well.

On the First floor was the main family living area, this consisted of a lounge room, family dining room and a smaller kitchen on the right and on the left was one huge library that occupied that whole wing.

The second floor was for the bedrooms, which each had their own en-suite bathroom. There was also a huge bathing pool.

What surprised Hermione and the others were all the modern conveniences, "Breaka, I know that the house hasn't been occupied by a Ravenclaw for quite a while, so how come it is so modern inside?"

Breaka was about to answer the question, when the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw that was hanging on the wall over the fireplace answered for him;

"I left instructions that the Manor be updated every year, with anything that made life more comfortable. Nothing interferes more with study, than discomfort."

Hermione turned around and looked at the portrait, "Lady Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"At your service and you must be Hermione Granger, the latest Lady Ravenclaw." Rowena replied with a proud smile, "I did try and plan for the home to be comfortable for the next Lady Ravenclaw and it has been nearly two hundred years since the last one was in residence."

Hermione bowed to her ancestor, "It is a very beautiful home."

They then made their way back to the family dining room, where they talked about everything they saw in the house.

"You know Hermione; I was quite surprised that you didn't spend much time in the library. I really thought we would have a job getting you out of there." Her dad commented, "I must admit this is a magnificent home and I think the library is actually larger than the community one in Lambeth."

"Well we have a lot to do today," she answered "and I can come back at any time, to have a better look at it."

Harry had not said much since he arrived at the manor; he had been looking all around him trying not to miss anything. "You know I haven't seen anywhere for the elves to live," he commented "and we haven't seen the gardens either."

Hermione called Breaka, "You called, my Lady?" he asked, as he bowed to her.

"Yes Breaka, can you tell me where the elves live and in what sort of conditions please?"

"The manor is made in the shape of two big Es back to back. The centre bar of the front E is the entrance foyer, beside the stairs is a hidden door to the centre bar of the reverse E, the ground floor part is an entertainment area and class rooms, the first floor and second floor are bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Traditionally we have been allowed to decorate them however we wished and they are upgraded every year, along with the rest of the house," He stated.

"You have classrooms?" Harry asked.

"Yes we train our young and teach them everything they need to know to run a household, they are taught to read, write, maths so they know how to manage the accounts, diction and etiquette, so we don't bring shame on our Lady."

Harry looked relieved that they had nice accommodation; he hated the thought that they might live as he used to.

Hermione then organised for them to have lunch out in the garden, so they could look around and see the house from the outside.

The house was just as beautiful on the outside; made of yellow ragstone which glowed in the noon sun. They were surprised to find out that it was set in three thousand acres of parkland, two thousand five hundred of which was forest.

The family had a wonderful picnic lunch in the rose garden, where they sat and chatted for about two hours. During this time, Hermione was making mental notes on things she needed to check on, next time she visited.

Sirius stood up, stretched himself and suggested that they make a move.

They all stood, Hermione took hold of her father's hand, while Harry took Emma's; Harry, Hermione and Sirius then tapped their rings with their wands and commanded, "Ynys Môn Castle," they felt the now familiar pull of the portkey and vanished.

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, please keep sending them in.

Raven Spotter.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fire Lizards, Dragons

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 07 – The Fire Lizards, Dragons

Harry and his party arrived in the main reception area of Ynys Môn Castle, not a second later twenty-five elves lined up fully kitted out in their new uniforms, the males all had black suits with burgundy lapels, gold beading and burgundy cummerbunds, they had the Potter crest on their left pocket. The female elves wore burgundy dresses with gold trim, they also had the Potter crest on their left pocket.

"Wow, you look great in your uniforms," Hermione exclaimed, "The burgundy really suits the ladies."

The male elves all bowed to Harry, while the females curtsied. The head elf stepped forward and bowed again to Harry, "Your Grace, my name is Cracka and I am the Head elf of Ynys Môn Castle, I pray our uniforms meet with your approval?"

A broad smile spread across Harry's face, "I agree with Hermione, you all look fantastic, thank you."

All the elves smiled in return, they were so proud that their master approved of them; it had been a long time since they had a master in residence and they missed the interaction, some had not even been born before the last wizard left the castle.

"Please though, don't call me Your Grace around anyone other than those that are here now, as my titles have to be kept secret."

"As you wish Your Grace, when others are present, we will call you Lord Potter, that is common enough not to be noticed and still be respectful."

Sirius suggested that they go outside first so they could get a good look at what the castle looked like, he asked Cracka to give them a tour and tell them some of the History of the place.

Harry dismissed the other elves so they could go about their business, then Cracka lead them out through the huge double oak doors into the garden. It was a nice warm day with plenty of sunshine and just a hint of a sea breeze, there were the sounds of gulls squawking and the buzzing of insects, the air was quite refreshing, with the smell of the flowers that were in the garden and an underlying saltiness.

Cracka stood proudly before his master and his friends and then started to explain the history of Ynys Môn. "Ynys Môn was the ancient home of the Druids and was known as the Isle of the Druids. This site has been in constant occupation, for about four-thousand years, and it is believed that the first Merlin and for that matter each subsequent Merlin has lived here. This particular castle was built by Godric Gryffindor in 1247 over the original building, it is the model on which Hogwarts was built."

Even Harry had heard of Merlin, although he thought he was a myth, "Excuse me Cracka, did you say that there was more than one Merlin?" he asked.

"Yes Your Grace, there have been five previous Merlins." He then continued with the story, "It is built on a bluff with sheer cliffs on three sides, although there are some nice beaches at the bottom. There are many hidden rooms and passageways in the castle as well as moving staircases, to confuse the unwary."

Hermione enjoyed swimming so she just had to ask, "Is there any way down to the beaches,"

Cracka turned to address Hermione directly "Yes Lady Ravenclaw, there are many passages from inside the castle that lead to the various coves."

"Ooh we will have to look for those Harry; I would love to go swimming from time to time."

"I've never been swimming, could you teach me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I would love to," she replied smiling beautifully at him.

"Thanks Mione; we could have Neville over as well and go looking for the secret rooms and passages."

Hermione was really excited about coming over and spending time with Harry and Neville, exploring the old castle, as she imagined herself running all over the castle, finding rooms with hidden treasures in them.

Chris, Emma and Sirius were listening to the exchange between Harry and Hermione revelling in the joy on the children's faces.

"Sorry about that Cracka, please continue with the tour," Harry said to the elf that was waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Certainly Your Grace, The garden you are in at the moment covers an area of five hundred acres and beyond that, is a four thousand five hundred acre natural woodland, a home for a wide variety of magical and non magical creatures.

Harry was taking in the sounds, sights and smells of the garden. There was the smell of the sea of course; he could also smell freshly cut grass, flowers and something he did not recognise. He was taking this all in, when he noticed something chasing the gulls, he could have sworn he just saw a small burst of flame, just before the gull dropped and was snatched from the air, by whatever it was that was chasing it. He saw the same thing happen four more times and was wondering what it was that was hunting them, hoping it would be safe for Hedwig his wonderful snowy owl.

Cracka then led them back inside and showed them around the main areas of the castle, explaining all about the different rooms, He even took them down into the dungeons, where they found all sorts of medieval torture devices.

Hermione picked up one strange looking item, turning it around, "What's this for Cracka," she asked innocently.

"That's a chastity belt, Lady Ravenclaw, it was used to keep a lady's virtue intact," he answered.

Hermione furrowed her brow and thought for a few seconds, before turning scarlet, Harry who was following her thoughts also turned a bright crimson, much to the amusement of the adults present. Hermione then promptly replaced the offending object back on its peg, "Disgusting thing."

They then went and looked into the viewing room; this was on the first floor just above the main reception room. The floor, walls and ceiling were all enchanted to look like what was outside, it was as if the castle did not exist and they were standing on the bluff.

Harry walked up to the wall and looked down, he could see the beaches, he took an extra step but instead of moving forward, it was if he had dropped to the beach below. He looked over his shoulder and could see the others standing there mesmerised by what was happening. He took a step back and the image returned to bluff level again, "Hermione can you walk over to the forest please and try and step into it?" he asked.

Hermione did as she was asked and walked up to the wall toward the forest, it came closer and closer, when she reached the wall even though she couldn't go any further the image changed and it appeared as if she had entered it. She saw a unicorn and walked up to it, it stopped eating and looked straight at her, blinked a few times and then went back to eating. She tried to reach out and touch it but her hand just hit the wall, Hermione thought how strange it was that her feet never hit the wall but her hand did, it must be the magic and with that, she dismissed the thought and went back to the others.

Cracka took them back into the drawing room for a rest and some refreshments.

"This is an amazing place Harry" Emma said, "I didn't think much of the dungeons though."

"No" Dan added, "I mean, what was with all the torture devices, maybe you could give them to a museum or something."

"Ok, we could do that, Cracka please arrange for all the torture stuff in the dungeons to be given to a museum please."

"It will be done Your Grace," Cracka answered with a bow.

"Thank you Cracka, also everyone that is here now is to be allowed access to the castle at any time."

"Yes Your Grace."

Harry looked over to Mr and Mrs Granger, "Would you and Hermione like to stay for dinner?"

Dan and Emma looked at each other then Dan nodded, "Thank you Harry that would be nice."

Harry then looked to his godfather, "Could you set the floo thingy up for the Longbottoms, so we could ask them over as well please Sirius?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about that Harry, I'm not so keen on using a floo connection, they're not really all that secure, because people have to say the location out loud. I think it would be safer to have permanent portkeys that are keyed directly to the Longbottoms."

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore say that you should set up a floo connection?" asked Hermione.

"Yes but Professor Dumbledore doesn't know everything, we could get Griphook to add portkeys to your mum and dad's wedding rings just like he did to ours. He could do the same thing for the Longbottoms, after all not only is their family aligned to Harry's; they have also declared a life debt to you both, so can't betray you without killing their whole family."

"That sounds like a good idea and then we don't have to be at home to go to any of the estates, or be hanging on to Harry or Hermione," Emma added.

Harry agreed that they would go back to Gringotts and do as Sirius suggest, "That's fine but how are we going to invite Neville over tonight."

"I will apparate over, invite them, and then make them a one-off portkey to bring them back." He then went out the front door and apparated to the Longbottom's home; fifteen minutes later he was back.

"Harry we're here and have a couple of extras as well. I hope you don't mind?" Sirius asked as he entered the room and introduced Harry and the Grangers to Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood. He also explained that Mrs Lovegood had died just a few months ago and Luna had just gone over to Neville's place to stay for a few nights.

"Mrs Longbottom, Mr Lovegood would it be alright if everyone stays here with Hermione and me, instead?" asked a hopeful Harry.

Xenophilius asked his daughter if she would like to stay but she was non-committal, it was as if everything was just too much bother. Her father was very worried about her, she was a beautiful petite girl with long honey blond hair, she used to be so bubbly and outgoing, but since her mother had died, she had become withdrawn and lethargic. He then looked to Augusta in the hope that she would allow Neville to stay and so allowing him to let his daughter. Neville's grandmother understanding his problem, quickly said that Neville could stay for the week if it was ok with Harry and Sirius, who readily agreed.

Hermione started batting her eyes and looking wistfully at her father, her mum cracked up at this, "She has you wrapped around her little finger," she said.

"Of course you can stay, we will send Squeaky over in the morning with some clothes for you," her father chuckled. Goodness, he loved his daughter, she brought out the best in him and he knew it and it didn't hurt that letting her stay over gave him and his wife a week alone either.

"Cracka" Harry called.

"You called, My Lord"

"Yes thanks Cracka, there will be nine for dinner tonight and Hermione, Neville and Luna will be staying for a week, so can you have rooms prepared please."

Cracka bowed to Harry "I will see to it, My Lord," he answered and then popped out.

Neville's Gran was surprised at the way the elf was dressed. "Harry, why does your elf wear clothes?" she asked.

"I asked them to wear uniforms because I don't like my family looking like I used to."

Harry then turned to the other children and asked if they wanted to explore the castle until dinner was ready.

After the children had left, Xenophilius asked Sirius what Harry meant, when he said he did not want the elves dressed as he used to be. Sirius then explained all about Harry's treatment at the hands of the Dursleys; he asked them not to mention anything he spoke of, as it was of a sensitive nature and nothing good would come of the information becoming common knowledge.

Xeno then told them how his wife Selene had died in an explosion that destroyed their home and now they were living in a magical tent. He told them that construction on their new home would start next month and would take three months to complete, some things even magic couldn't hurry.

The Children were having a great time, poking into rooms to see what was there, well all except Luna she just plodded along after them. That is until she heard the singing, it was quite beautiful, like a choir doing scales some were very high notes, more like the high notes on a violin or flute. She stopped and got a dreamy look on her face, then started to sway to the music, it was somewhat halfway between an orchestra sound and that of a choir and then it just faded away.

"Harry, what was that singing?" Luna asked with a dreamy look on her face, "it was beautiful."

"I don't know, Luna it's the first time I've heard it and besides we only got here this afternoon ourselves."

"Oh well never mind," she said and then she went all quiet and lethargic again.

Hermione put her arm around the young blond, "Maybe we could try and find out where it came from tomorrow." This seemed to cheer her up a bit.

Cracka popped to them and told them that dinner would be ready in five minutes, so they made their way to the dining hall, where they had a lovely dinner and chatted about what they had found.

After dinner they all went to Harry's suite and sat on his bed to talk and play a muggle game called monopoly, as only Hermione had played the game before she had to explain the rules to them, in spite of this Neville won the game after about two hours of playing. Luna and Harry had been knocked out of the game early, so they sat and talked. Harry giving Luna comfort over the loss of her mother, seeing, as he was an orphan he could empathise with her and not just offer the usual platitudes. A couple of hours later, when the adults went looking for them, they found them all huddled together asleep on Harry's bed, one of the elves had set the fire going to keep them warm, as the nights got cold at Ynys Môn. As it was getting late, Sirius asked the others to stay the night and then they could say their goodbyes to the children on the morrow.

Luna's dad came into the room early in the morning to see how his little girl was, the sight before him brought a tear to his eyes, Neville was cuddled up to his daughter on one side, with Hermione on the other, with Harry's arm draped across Hermione and resting on Luna's waist. Hermione's Hair was stroking both Harry and Luna's cheek and Luna had a wonderful smile on her face, the first he had seen since her mother had died. He crept out of the room and went down to the dining room for breakfast.

Half an hour later the children came tromping into the dining room, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. The adults, who were all eating by then, looked up at the four children. Xenophilius noticed that the smile was still on Luna's face and she came over, gave him a kiss, and then sat down for breakfast. Neville did the same to his Gran, Harry and Hermione gave Chris, Emma and Sirius a kiss as well. They sat down and started dishing out breakfast, Harry putting things on both his and Hermione's plate and she did the same, without speaking a word to each other.

After breakfast, they went exploring the castle again, traipsing up the wide passages, tapping on walls with their wands, looking for secret corridors; Neville had suggested doing that, as any secret passages might be activated, by touching it with a wand. They went into various rooms and looked around; eventually they found themselves in a room with a rather large landscape painting on the wall. While the others were looking at the various items around the room, Harry stood on one of the chairs and was looking intently at the painting; it was an aerial view of Ynys Môn castle and grounds, including the forest. He called the others over, "Hey look at this picture, it shows the whole area including coves, and beaches." Harry then pointed to one of the coves with his wand, "This one, Pern Cove, has a picture of a swimmer on it," he then tapped the swimmer with his wand and a door appeared next to the painting. "Wow, you were right Neville, using our wands does show where the secret passages are."

Hermione, who was standing just next to where the door appeared, reached out and opened it. She scrunched her brow in concentration and was nibbling at her bottom lip, "You know that name sounds somewhat familiar."

As they went through the door, torches lit up the passage and staircase in front of them, it was a very long spiral staircase, which looked like it was carved out of the natural rock by hand. It took a good five to ten minutes for them to reach the bottom; they made their way onto the beach and froze in place, in front of them on the sand were about forty miniature dragons. They were feeding on fish and gulls, the strange thing was, they were breathing fire on them to cook them first.

The four youngsters sat down and watched in awe, "we could call them Pernese Miniature Dragons," Harry whispered.

"No Harry," Hermione remembering where she had read about Pern replied, "Anne McCaffery called them Fire Lizards, she wrote about them in her Pern series... I wonder... was she a witch? Hmm...Cracka told us that no one has been in residence here for quite some time, so either she came here when she was little or heard about them some other way. "

"Ok we will call them Pernese Fire Lizards, although they look more like miniature dragons to me."

When the fire lizards had finished eating, they picked up any scraps and dropped them into the sea.

"They clean up their mess after themselves too," Luna observed, "I wonder if they would make good pets?" she added.

"Well in the Pern books, if you fed the babies when they first hatched, talking to them all the time, they would bond with you, so maybe, if we did the same, we could bond with them.

The youngsters all raced outside to see where the fire lizards were going, and spotted them flying through a long horizontal window in the castle. "Cracka!" Harry called.

"Yes My Lord" the head elf, replied not a second later.

"That slotted window up there, what is it?"

"That's the hatchery My Lord."

"Can you take us all there please?"

"Certainly My Lord," when they had all hung on to him he popped them away to a hall on the basement level. "Just tap your wand to the picture of the dragon and the door will appear."

"Can any wizard do that Cracka?"

"No My Lord, only you can do it, if you want anyone else to be able to do it, just say House allow ... to access hidden rooms or whatever you want them to access."

"House, allow Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom access to all hidden rooms," Harry commanded. There was a golden glow around them, which quickly faded away as the magic took effect. "Sorry Luna but as you don't have a wand yet I can't give you access, when you get one though, then I will let you have access as well."

"Thanks Harry, I understand."

Harry thanked Cracka and asked him to bring Sirius and the others down there. He tapped the dragon with his wand, and a door appeared; this time Luna opened it, and the four of them stepped just inside. The room had a fireplace at each end, which were blazing away, keeping the room an even temperature. Sand covered the floor and in the middle of the room were at least sixty eggs. The fire lizards were perched on the window ledge and every now and again, one of them would swoop down and rotate them.

The adults arrived and looked into the room where Harry and the others were gathered; they were amazed at what they saw. Luna was wondering if these little dragons were what were singing last night, she decided that she would sing to them to see what would happen. She started to sing the scales and the fire lizards all raised themselves up to look at her, when she stopped; they started to sing in response. One of the gold ones swooped down, tapped her on the foot with its snout and looked at her as if to say, "Well, are you going to sing too?" Luna then started to sing one of the songs her mother had taught her; the little dragons listened for a couple of seconds then started to warble along with her.

After they had finished singing, Harry expressed his concerns to Cracka about them eating Hedwig or Crookshanks, Cracka then explained that they only ate non-magical and non-sentient creatures, usually gulls, fish, rodents and insects but they are quite partial to chickens if they can get them.

Sirius suggested that they leave the fire lizards in peace, as it was close to lunchtime they decided on having it early.

The conversation around the dining table did not stray much from the topic of the fire lizards during lunch. After which, Harry and Hermione asked if they could have a quiet word with Sirius and Hermione's parents, they went into the office, which was just off the main reception area. It had a huge desk and four comfortable looking leather chairs in front and one behind. There were pictures of all of his estates on the walls and one of Hogwarts behind the desk; they also had legends down the side with the names of the different areas next to them. Harry took all this in and decided that he would have a closer look later.

"Sirius, Mr and Mrs Granger, Hermione and I really like Luna, what do you think of her father?" Harry asked, "Can we trust him?"

"Yes we can that's why I brought them last night." The Lovegood and Longbottom families aligned themselves with the Potters a long time ago; your mum was even the Matron of Honour at Xeno, and Selene's wedding. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could invite them to stay here, did you know that they are living in a tent. Luna really doesn't like it and we have plenty of room."

"That's a nice of you, I will ask them and if they agree we will get the castle added to their rings." Sirius was proud that Harry and Hermione were so considerate.

Dan Granger suggested that they add their place and Hermione's estate to the rings as well, that way they could visit any time they wanted. They also mentioned their concern over Hermione going back to "muggle" school, what with the way her hair was behaving. At that moment, it was wrapping itself around Harry's neck and stroking his cheek.

Emma then asked Sirius if they could advertise in the magical newspapers for a muggle born teacher who could continue their education at home, as well as them doing their magical training.

Sirius agreed that it was a good idea and they would talk to Xeno about it as well, seeing, as he owned a newspaper. They then all made their way out to where Xenophilius and Luna were waiting.

"Xeno, Harry wants me to ask if you and Luna would like to stay here until your home is rebuilt." Sirius asked.

Xenophilius was surprised, that after such a short time Harry would offer to put them up, "are you sure you want to do that, you really don't know us very well Harry," Xeno replied. "We don't want to be any bother."

"You won't be sir," Harry said looking Xenophilius in the eyes, "we like Luna and Sirius said we can trust you, so...will you stay here please?"

"Thank you Harry, yes, we would love to." Xeno hugged his daughter and she rewarded him with a huge smile and a kiss.

"Thanks daddy," she whispered in his ear, "Thank you Harry."

Dan Granger then had his say, "We would like you to have our homes added to your rings as portkeys, he really was getting a hang of this wizarding jargon, so you can come and go as often as you wish and that way Luna can visit our home and see what muggles live like."

"Th...Thank you, I really don't know what to say, it is very kind of you to open your homes to us," Xeno was quite humbled by their kindness and friendship.

They all made their way to Gringotts and after having the portkeys added to their rings they went to Ollivander's where Harry purchased a wand for Luna, that way it would come under the same authority as his previous one, no tracking charms. He explained to Mr Ollivander, it did say wands for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, not A wand, so technically he could have as many as he wanted, just because he asked his friend to test it was neither here nor there. Ollivander was quite shocked at this but couldn't fault his logic, besides he wasn't a fan of the tracking charms being placed on the wands, considering most purebloods lived behind wards that stopped them from being detected, so the only people that it affected was the muggle born.

They then went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat and ran into Hagrid. Harry looked at the half giant intently, "Have I met you before?" he asked, "You seem familiar for some reason."

"Aw Arry, you remember me, I'm sorry Arry twas me tha took you to the Dursleys, can you forgive me Arry?" Hagrid then took a hanky the size of a tablecloth, from one of the many pockets of his coat and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn going off.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have if you had known what they were like, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Arry."

Sirius explained that Hagrid was an expert when it came to raising both magical and non-magical creatures and a favourite of his parents. They invited him to come with them to the castle, to see the miniature dragons; Harry usually referred to them as that while Hermione tended to call them fire lizards.

The little dragons were all lined up on the window ledge, there were seven gold ones, and at least ten bronzes the others were a smattering of blues, greens, reds, purples, blacks and one white one.

"Thar bootifull Arry," Hagrid exclaimed, he didn't say anything else for at least half an hour, then turned to the others, "supposed ya noticed tha bunch of eggs belongs to the Golden ones, while tha one is the Red an Purple." He then pointed to the others and told them to whom they belonged. When Harry asked how he knew he explained that, the shells were different colours and that different dragons attended to them. When Harry and the others looked closely, they noticed that in the Gold dragon's clutch there were four gold, six bronze and two or more of the others, all pure colours, whilst the greens clutch had blue and green speckles. The reds clutch had red and purple speckles and the black and whites were similar.

Hagrid then asked permission to come again on the weekend, he wanted to see how the little dragons were going, he also hoped to be there when they hatched, as Hermione had told him her theory about how to bond with them. Harry said it would be ok and that he would have one of the elves pick him up and had Cracka assign one of the other elves to that task, he had realised that he was taking up a lot of Cracka's time, taking him away from managing the other elves.

The four children had a wonderful time that week and since Luna received her wand, Harry had the house grant her, the same access as Neville and Hermione. They spent a lot of time on the beach where Hermione taught Harry and Luna how to swim; they went on picnics and could choose either the beach or the parkland around the castle to have them. They explored the castle quite a bit but due to its size, they still had a lot more to explore. At the end of the week, Hermione and Neville went to their respective homes, they visited every day just did not sleep over.

The next few weeks were quite busy, with Hagrid coming back at the weekends to check on the eggs. They had also hired a tutor to teach them the normal muggle subjects like Maths, English, Social Studies, Science and History. This was also around the time that Professor Dumbledore organised tutors for magical subjects, they were training in mind magic, charms, transfiguration, potions and defence. They particularly liked the old Chinese gentleman, Sonja Rom who taught them martial arts, this was real defence as far as they were concerned.

Luna was kept busy with the same tutoring as the others, so did not have time to brood and mope about, she was enjoying her time with Harry, Neville and particularly Hermione. She did not have any friends outside of them, as Ron and Ginny Weasley, had stopped playing with her, after her mother had died, not to mention the fact that even before this, Ron had always called her Loony Lovegood.

To the outsider it might look like they had a lot of schooling to do but in reality, it was less than if they were attending a muggle school, this was because they were getting more attention, one teacher for four children, rather than one teacher to thirty. This left them plenty of time to explore the castle, other than the library, Harry and Hermione liked the office the most, with its pictures and in particular the one of Hogwarts. They found out, that if they tapped on the legend down the side, they could see that particular part of the castle. They surmised that this must be how Godric kept track, of what was going on in the school, when he was not there. The antics of one of the professors were quite disturbing to both Harry and Hermione, so they asked Sirius to come into the office and have a look.

"Sirius, do you know who this professor is? He is really unfair to most of the students, taking points off them whenever something happens, even if he knows they didn't do it." Harry queried his godfather.

"Yes, I know him, his name is Severus Snape."

"Look, he just writes what to do on the black board, he doesn't explain what each ingredient does, or help in any way, just makes fun of those who get it wrong." Hermione exclaimed while gesturing at the picture. "Look, he just took twenty point off that boy, when it was blatantly obvious that he saw that other boy do it."

"Ahh that's because the boy who did it is in Slytherin, his old house and the other lad is in Gryffindor."

"It's just so wrong what he is doing, is there anything we can do about it?" asked Harry.

"Well as you both own Hogwarts you could try asking her to intercede,"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other nodded and tapped their rings saying "Hogwarts. Ten minutes later they were back, big grins on their faces. "We told Hogwarts to only take points from the person who did wrong, and if any professor knew who was at fault for anything, but took points from someone else instead, it was to take the points from the guilty and add them to the person falsely accused."

Sirius cracked up at this, "A prank worthy of your father, true marauders both of you."

Not five minutes later, they saw Snape walking by the scoreboard and once again take twenty points this time from Hufflepuff, for something a Slytherin did. He looked at the scoreboard and scratched his head, then took the twenty points off again, only to see the points come off Slytherin and onto Hufflepuff, he stormed off ranting and raving to the headmasters office to complain. Harry, Hermione and Sirius, were clutching their sides in pain, they were laughing so much at the expression on his face.

Hagrid arrived early on Friday evening that same week, and had some wonderful tales to tell, of a rather frustrated Severus Snape, who was storming around the school, complaining about how unfair it was, that he could not take any points from whomever he wished.

They had just sat down for dinner, when the fire lizards swept in humming and swooping around them. Harry jumped up and activated the portkey in his ring and went to get Neville and his family, he was back not ten seconds later. "Cracka, their hatching," he shouted, a number of elves arrived and apparated them to the hatchery. Neville, his parents and grandmother arrived just after they left, but four elves were waiting for them and took them to the hatchery as well. Harry had put a lot of thought and planning into this, as he did not want to miss the hatching.

Mr and Mrs Granger and the senior Longbottoms stood in the doorway and watched, as their children, Sirius and Xeno sat not so patiently waiting for the eggs to hatch, there was a pile of chicken pieces beside each of them and two more piles on the other side of the eggs from where they were. The adult fire lizards were all lined up on the window ledge, humming faster and faster, as they waited for the hatching.

Suddenly, they stopped and there was a loud crack, followed by more and more, sounding like popcorn going off, only louder. Time sped up, one second they were watching eggs crack open, next second there were miniature dragons everywhere, scurrying to find food. Everyone there had the feeling of gnawing hunger, Hagrid scooped a heap of the hatchlings to him and started feeding them, his hands were a blur of activity stuffing food into the mouths of any near him. Sirius, Xenophilius and the children were the same, stuffing food into hungry dragons, all the while they were talking soothingly to the little creatures.

A fight broke out among four of the babies, they each wanted the same piece of chicken; fearing that they would hurt themselves Chris, Emma, Frank and Alice, stepped in and pulled them apart, grabbing a piece of chicken each and feeding them.

Ten frantic minutes later, the little feeding machines were finally sated. Harry had a bronze and two purples while Hermione had gold and two reds. Luna had three cradled in her lap, one gold, one blue with green spine ridges and one green with blue spine ridges, while Neville was hugging a bronze, a red with purple and a purple with red. Sirius had a black and one with black wings with white ridges, Xenophilius had a blue and a green. It turned out, that even though the Granger and Longbottom parents were not going to try, they managed to bond anyway. Frank a blue, Alice a Green, while Dan got a purple and Emma a red. Hagrid was the surprise though, he had a green, a blue, a green with blue ridges, a red, a purple and a purple with red ridges.

The elves appeared, with baskets that had blankets in the bottom for warmth, one for each of the people who had bonded with dragons. They made their way back to the dining room, to finish their own dinner and after eating, the children went to bed taking their baskets with them. All the adults decided to stay the night; Dan and Emma had a real problem though, as they could not go home with a little dragon each and had no idea what to do about it.

Please review; it is what keeps us going. If you have any suggestions about anything you would like to see in this story, please let us know.

Raven Spotter


	8. Chapter 8 - Snape's Punishment

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 08 – Snape's Punishment

The weeks seemed to speed by, what with feeding hungry dragons, school work, feeding hungry dragons, exploring the castle, feeding hungry dragons, reading and of course feeding hungry dragons.

Hermione's parents decided to sell their house and close their business; they didn't really need to work as they were quite well off in their own right. They moved into Keswick Manor, but still visited Ynys Môn every day, although on the weekends Harry and Luna would come to the Manor or they would all go to one of Harry's other estates. They spent quite some time cataloguing Hermione's library, she appointed a house elf to look after the library and make copies of any rare books, so that they could be read, without the possibility of them being damaged. She also had copies made for Harry's library, as he had done the same for her.

Hagrid was getting quite a following, at the school, after he turned up with his six Pernese Miniature Dragons. The little creatures would go with him everywhere, either flying around him or sitting on his shoulders. It was nothing to see a little head pop out from his beard or hair and there was one little green dragon, with blue ridges, which took up permanent residence in one of his pockets. On one occasion Professor Snape was in a really foul mood, he had forgotten that the school wouldn't take points off unfairly and had just tried to take fifty points off Ravenclaw subsequently, Slytherin had lost them instead, when he confronted Hagrid and started raving at him, about all the blasted dragons following him around. A little green head with blue ridges popped out of Hagrid's pocket and promptly set fire to Snape's nether regions. "Roast nuts any one?" He doubled over and scurried off to Madame Pomfrey.

"What is it now Severus?" she demanded in a stern tone, he was really starting to annoy her with his constant snivelling.

He showed her what had happened, "One of Hagrid's blasted dragons attacked me," he whined.

She took one look, handed him some ointment, "Rub that on them," then turned away with a smirk on her face, muttering just loud enough for him to hear, "Such a big fuss over such a little thing, really, it's not as if he uses the damn things anyway."

The Muggle born students then started to call the little creature Jerry, after Jerry Lee Lewis, and after explaining why to Hagrid and a few of the others it soon caught on.

Professor Snape still hadn't learnt his lesson and was being his usual obnoxious self, so that Harry and the others decided that it was time for some payback.

Harry and Hermione would sneak into the school and under Harry's invisibility cloak, (professor Dumbledore had returned it saying,) "This was your fathers, use it wisely." They pulled pranks on Snape, with guidance from Sirius of course, every time he was nasty or unfair to the students. They were beginning to wonder what it would take before the idiot learned not to be nasty.

The first prank they pulled was a spell that every time he entered the great hall as soon as the meal was served he would stand up and declare in little girly voice, "I have been a bad, bad man" and then explain what he had done wrong, if asked any questions, he was forced to tell the truth, it was a pity really that no one thought to ask him if he still supported He-who-must-not-be-named, aka Voldemort. He tried not going into the great hall for meals, but the elves, under orders from Harry and Hermione, refused to deliver food to him, and every time he brought some in from outside the school, it disappeared, forcing him to eat with everyone else.

Harry and his friends were coming along in leaps and bounds; they were all learning wandless and silent magic, with professor Shinto from Japan, although they did use their wands and verbal spells as well, but more so they would fit in when they went to Hogwarts, than for any other reason. He also explained that in some cultures, his included, they never bothered with wands at all, after all if a child could perform accidental magic without a wand, why was one needed for an adult.

Their potions instructor Professor Rosemary Thyme was leading them through the first year curriculum and because she was explaining why certain things had to be done, they understood what to expect and progressed faster than their counterparts at Hogwarts. She was also teaching them Herbology, but they went to Longbottom Manor for those classes, as there were large greenhouses there.

The way she put it, you can't do potions properly if you don't understand the ingredients; so she explained what the different plants were used for and how they would react to others, again relating it all back to potions.

They were progressing even faster in transfiguration and Professor McGonagall said that at the rate they were going, they would be able to sit their OWLS by the end of the following year, and their NEWTS by the end of their third year at Hogwarts. She also promised to make sure that Luna was accepted into Hogwarts, a year earlier, so she could stay with them.

Just before Christmas Luna and her father moved into their new home, The Rookery, it looked just like the rook you would find in a chess set. The front door opened straight into the kitchen, which was perfectly round. Hanging from the ceiling were perches for their miniature dragons, in the centre, was a spiral wrought iron staircase. Directly below the kitchen in the basement, was a fully equipped potions lab and storage area. On the first floor were the lounge, Xenophilius' printing press and office.

The second floor was Luna's bedroom and her own bathroom; on the ceiling above her bed, she had painted a huge mural of herself, with Harry, Hermione, Neville and all their fire lizards. She had written the word "friends" in golden ink, creating a circle around each of them and connecting them together.

The third floor was a guest bedroom and bathroom and above that were Xenophilius' rooms. The fifth floor was set aside as a hatchery for the fire lizards, designed like the one at Ynys Môn.

For Christmas, the four families decided to go to Harry's home in Australia. It turned out that he owned two islands, just off Double Island Point in Queensland. Of course all the dragons came along with them, as well as Hedwig and Crookshanks, Neville's toad had vanished just before they left home, he was sure that one of his dragons had eaten it as a midnight snack; he wasn't really bothered by it though, as he much preferred his three miniature dragons. Toads were only pets, where as the little dragons were familiars. They could pick up your thoughts, darn useful creatures really, his first day on the islands, he realised he had left the book on Herbology he was studying, at home. His three dragons vanished only to appear a few minutes later, with it in their talons. He turned to the others, "You know it's as if the dragons can apparate, my three just popped out and then a couple of minutes later they popped back with the book I left at home." They discussed this for a while and then went back to their reading.

Later that day Hermione's little golden fire lizard Queenie, vanished for about an hour and returned in the company of another queen and about thirty retainers of various colours.

Hermione looked around at them, _"looks like some more Poms have immigrated to Australia,"_ she thought, chuckling to herself.

Harry looked through her eyes, _"Cool, I wonder if the Aussies would like Miniature Dragons?" _

"_Well we like Fire Lizards, so they should as well."_

"_Yeah we do like Miniature Dragons, so I agree they will probably like MINIATURE DRAGONS as well."_

"_Yep they will definitely like the Min...I mean FIRE LIZARDS."_

Hermione's slip-up, caused Harry to burst out laughing, she could hear him over their link; the funny thing about laughing is that it is catching and it wasn't long before she was laughing as well. The little Dragons noticed this and started trilling along with them.

A few days into their holiday, Harry and Sirius noticed a magical pet shop for sale, in the local magical newspaper. They talked about it for a while and decided that if it were any good they would buy it together; Sirius made a trip down to Maroochydore, to look it over.

The elderly owner wanted to retire as it was getting too much for him. Sirius liked the layout of the store and it seemed to get a lot of trade, so he bought it on the spot. He then went and had a talk to the young female shop assistant, who had been doing a wonderful job of attending to the customers. He made her manager of the shop, with her current salary as a retainer and a fifteen percent share of any profits. He knew that this would cost him a lot of money, but it was the perfect incentive for her to perform, he authorised her to advertise for a shop assistant to replace her in her previous roll. He showed her his dragons and told her that he would see about providing eggs for the shop to sell. He explained the requirements for them to hatch and bond properly, then went on to explain, how he would provide a small clutch of five eggs, these would be for her and her assistant, not for sale. He would provide a larger clutch later, after they had created the market for them. They had worked out which eggs would be male and which would be female, by their colours, so they would only make male eggs available for sale, that way they would corner the market on them.

He went over to the local branch of Gringotts, registered the purchase and set up the new accounts.

As he was leaving the bank, he heard someone yelling to him, "Padfoot you old dog. What are you doing in Oz?" he spun around and Remus Lupin, his old school friend and fellow marauder, grabbed hold of him.

"Mooney you old wolf, great to see you." Remus was a Werewolf, "How have you been?" He then embraced his old friend. "You look fantastic."

"That's because I no longer have my furry little problem," he explained, "I have been traipsing all over the world, looking for a cure, and finally, with my wife's help, I managed to brew one." Mooney was watching his old friend closely, to see which he reacted to first, if he was a betting man and he was, he would put his money on 'wife'.

"You're...Married? Who, when, how?" well that's what he tried to say, it came out more like "Ya mawhwheho" He then grabbed hold of Mooney, took a deep breath, "I want to hear all about it but not here, is you're...I can't believe I'm saying this, wife here?" Just then, two little heads popped out of Sirius' cloak and looked at Mooney their eyes whirling with happiness.

"What the F#*& are those?" Mooney exclaimed, taking a step back.

Sirius reached into his cloak, removed the little dragons and arranged them on his shoulder, "These are Pernese Miniature Dragons, this one is Blackie and that is Notso," he said while pointing to the little black with the white ridges. "Anyway, go get your wife, I have someone to introduce you to, and before you ask, no I'm not married, although I do have someone I'm interested in."

Remus raced off to the specialist robes shop and came back not two minutes later, with a rather stunning Amerindian lady, "Moonflower this is my old friend from school, Sirius (Padfoot) Black and his two friends Blackie and Notso." He said with a chuckle, "Sirius this is my lovely wife Moonflower."

Sirius took her hand and bowed raising it just short of his lips, it is a breach of etiquette to actually kiss a ladies hand, as it presumes a familiarity, "It is both an honour and pleasure to meet you Moonflower, please call me either Sirius or Padfoot, I answer to both."

Moonflower looked him in the eyes for a second or two, taking his measure. She smiled one of those smiles that comes from the soul and warms the hearts of the recipients; I'm pleased to meet you Padfoot and your little friends." She then reached out and scratched the two dragons just above the eye ridges; they closed their eyes and pushed into her hand, with a contented warbling sound.

Sirius asked his best friend and his wife to hold on to him, he tapped his wand to his ring, "Double Island." They arrived in the foyer of Harry's home on Double Island; just by chance, Harry was passing through on his way outside to where Hermione was.

"_Mione we have guests_."

"_I'm coming_," Hermione then tapped her ring "Double Island," Hermione popped into the foyer right beside Harry, "Well blow me down it works, I just used the ring from the garden and it brought me to the foyer, I really like magic."

Remus Lupins jaw dropped open in surprise, "J...James? No...It can't be, what am I saying? You must be Harry...Harry Potter, you really look like your dad you know, but you have Lilly's eyes. Padfoot, I think I need a drink."

Harry held out his hand and a drink of fire whisky appeared, "There you go, try that, it's what Sirius drinks when he has had a shock, I hope you like it,"

"You can transfigure drinks, at your age?" Remus reached out and drank it straight down, then gasped "Thanks. How can you do that, it's very complicated magic?"

"I didn't use transfiguration, I summoned it here, I found a spell that allows you to summon something without the transitional phase, it just leaves there and arrives here without the in-between bit."

"Harry Potter I would like you to meet your father's friend, Remus Lupin and his absolutely gorgeous wife, Moonflower," Sirius declared with a flourish and a bow to Moonflower. "Moonflower this is my godson Harry James Potter and his friend Hermione Jane Granger."

Harry bowed to Moonflower, "Pleased to meet you, Moonflower." He then shook hands with Remus, "Nice to finally meet another one of the Marauders," he said with a smile.

Hermione just reached out her hand and shook Moonflower's, "Pleased to meet you both," she then shook hands with Remus as well.

Harry then led them into the lounge room; he figured that if he didn't, Remus would soon be on the floor.

Harry and the others had just made themselves comfortable, when six dragons came swooping in and arranged themselves on and around Harry and Hermione. Hermione had a gold one on her right shoulder, the one nearest Harry. Sitting right next to it on Harry's left shoulder was a slightly larger bronze dragon.

Remus and Moonflower were mesmerised by Hermione's hair, which was once again wrapping itself around Harry's neck, and threading its way through his hair.

"Sorry Harry, all this, sort of caught me by surprise," explained Remus.

Over the next couple of hours, they exchanged stories, Remus explaining how, with his wife's help, he had brewed a potion that cured Lycanthropy, it was a mixture of Winged Panther Venom, Moonflower Nectar and Wolfsbane and that he had arranged to have regular shipments of the ingredients sent to him. He also went on to describe his battle to get his status as a werewolf and dark creature overturned, which eventually happened when he appealed to the ICW.

He explained how he was now looking for someone who could manufacture and distribute the potion. Harry and Hermione made a mental note, to see what they could do to help.

Harry explained to Remus and Moonflowe-r, his link with Hermione; he went on to tell them about their titles and the private tuition they and their friends were taking. Sirius told them about how Harry and Hermione, had freed Alice and Frank Longbottom, from their mental prisons; leading to the finding of James and Lilly's wills, and his freedom.

As it was getting close to dinner, Harry invited them to stay over and even suggested they move in, for the remainder of their time in Australia, which they agreed to, as they had not booked into a hotel yet.

Dinner was a bit overwhelming for the two newcomers. Not only were there nine adults and four children present, but there were also twenty dragons arranged around the table. Not that the dragons stayed put, they spent half their time perched on a shoulder or head, the rest of the time swooping around the table, trying to steal food from off the plates.

"Harry, does Hermione's hair always do that," said Remus indicating how her hair was once again twisting its wayinto his.

"Huh huh" he grunted while swallowing a piece of apple pie, "it's quite relaxing, but yeah whenever we are within reach it does. Mind you if my hair was longer it would be doing the same to her."

"It is quite an amazing effect," Moonflower added, "maybe you should, let your hair grow, it would be quite spectacular."

"Yeah I'm trying to, I figure, why should Hermione have all the fun," he replied with a big cheesy grin.

"I know you said, that you and Hermione have a mental link to each other, but how deep is it?" Moonflower then asked them.

Hermione chose to answer that question, "Well, we hear each other's thoughts, we can see, hear, smell and feel what the other does. While we sleep, we more often as not, dream the same dreams, not only that but anything the other has learned during the day, is transferred as well. So if I read a book,"

"And believe me she reads a lot of books," interrupted Harry.

Hermione punched him playfully on the shoulder and then continued. "So, as I was saying, if I read a book, the next morning it is as if Harry read it and vice versa."

Harry interrupted again, "It's quite useful, this way we read twice as many books in the same time and it's the same with studying. We can cut the connection, which we do when using the bathroom, but other than that we leave it open."

Hermione added, "We have a total bond between us and if possible, it will only get stronger."

The rest of the night passed quietly, while Remus and his wife digested what Harry and Hermione had told them. They seemed mature beyond their years, but they assumed that it was because of their bond.

When they Got back to Britain, Sirius discovered that he along with Harry and Hermione, had controlling shares in a Pharmaceutical company. They signed a contract with Remus to manufacture the lycanthropy cure and insisted on paying him a royalty of twenty percent of all profits with an upfront payment of ₲1,000,000

Remus didn't want to accept the upfront payment, but when shown the projected profits from the cure, he relented. It didn't hurt that being married he now had a wife to support and maybe they could start thinking about a family sooner rather than later, after all he wasn't getting any younger.

oo00oo

Professor Snape did not seem to be learning, although he did not take points from the wrong person deliberately any more. He still was not teaching the students, he just wrote what to do on the board and left them to it. If they got it wrong he would humiliate them and take points, unless they were from Slytherin, then he would have them come to his office where he would explain what they did wrong and coach them.

Harry and Hermione decided they needed to increase his punishment, so they had the school add his name to the scoreboard, every time he had a class and didn't teach it properly, he would be docked points, just like the students.

oo00oo

Luna woke early it was the 16/3/91 her first birthday since her mother had died. She was feeling lonely and depressed. She lay on her bed and looked up at the mural she had painted on her ceiling, that was something that she did not have a year before, friends. Her three miniature dragons swooped in and landed on her bed, they could sense her mood and started trilling to her, this always managed to bring her out of a depression. "You are such wonderful friends, all of you." She said, indicating not only Harry, Hermione and Neville, but also the dragons as well. You always seem to know what I need.

She made her way down to the kitchen, where her father was making an omelette for breakfast, he looked up as she entered, "Happy birthday poppet," he exclaimed, while handing her a package, that was wrapped in paper with fairies flying all around it.

"Thanks daddy," she replied then gave him a hug and kiss. She carefully removed the sticking tape that held the wrapping together and removed the paper, that would go up over her bed, inside was a long narrow box, Luna looked at her father, then opened the box, inside was a necklace with a ruby pendant, and two ruby studs. Luna carefully took them out and held them up to the light, "they're beautiful daddy," she placed them back in the box and gave her father a big hug.

Xeno leaned down and hugged his daughter to him, "They used to be your mother's and I know she would have wanted you to have them."

Tears were streaming down their faces, but both of them knew that it was true, and what better way to remember her mum than with her favourite piece of jewellery. Her father picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck, he handed her the studs so she could put them in, "I love you poppet," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "After breakfast why don't you go to Hermione's and have some fun, I have to go to the ministry on some business."

Luna had a bright smile on her face, she really liked going to Hermione's, as she always had fun there and it was like having a big sister to talk to, she had always wanted a sister.

At four o'clock when she went home, Hermione followed her and when they arrived, they found that Xeno organised a party for her. It was a gathering of the four families, Potter, Black, Granger and Longbottom and of course themselves, plus Remus and his wife, their teachers, Hagrid with his six dragons and the Weasleys turned up as well, the twins Fred and George Weasley were even allowed to leave school for the weekend so they could attend.

The miniature dragons, were zooming and swooping around all over the place, grabbing chicken off the table and then playing tag with it, well before one of them forgot and ate it. Ron even had a piece snatched from his hands, just as he was about to take a bite of it. Mind you, he didn't give it up without a fight, then spent the next ten minutes complaining about the vicious beast that stole it.

Luna had a wonderful time with her friends, she even made up with Ginny Weasley, funny thing though, Ginny was a month older than she was but somehow seemed like she was a year younger. Ginny's brother Ron was still being a prat, he had the gall to call her Loony; Harry, Hermione, Neville and the twins, sorted him out though, she doubted he would ever call her that again, but then again he wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw, so he would probably forget the lesson in the next day or so.

The twins told them all about what was happening at Hogwarts, and to Professor Snape in particular, they were speculating about who was pranking him, it was some of the funniest pranking they had ever seen and they were desperate to know who was behind it.

"It's absolutely"

"Fantastic"

"You ought to"

"See his face"

"Every time"

"He loses"

"Points."

"He goes"

"Mental."

"How do you guys do that?" Hermione asked, "It's brilliant." _"Maybe we should try doing that."_

"_Yeah we could send Sirius barmy."_

"As much as I enjoy the twin speak," Harry said, "could just one of you tell us this story."

"Ok Harry," Fred spoke up, "as we were saying, he goes absolutely mental when he loses points, one day he had a go at Hagrid and one of his dragons set fire to his nuts, you should of heard him squeal, it was one of those high girly kind."

All the children were rolling around laughing; at the image, that Fred had painted and the laughing started the dragons off, it was a cacophony of sound.

After they had all calmed down again, George continued the story. "He is minus 890 points already; we are all having bets on how low he can go. He has broken the record for the most points lost in one day, and he did that after he had been losing them for three weeks, you would think he would learn but noooo." The twins had no idea who was behind the pranks, but thought it must be the Ghosts of the Marauder's, they had no idea how close they were to the truth. Half the marauders were at the party and four more had joined the group.

Luna got some wonderful gifts, other than her necklace, which would always have a special place in her heart; her favourite was from Harry, Neville and Hermione. They gave her a Harrods' gift voucher valued at £3,000 and Hermione's mum was going to take them all clothes shopping. Overall, it was a wonderful night and like all such nights, all too soon it ended. Every one made their farewells and returned home, well all except Hermione who decided to stay the night and slept in the same room as Luna, the two girls stayed up half the night talking, finally falling asleep about 1:30 in the morning.

A couple of days later, Harry, Neville, Hermione and her mum, took Luna to Harrods as promised, where she had a wonderful time trying on clothes and modelling them for the others. She came out of there with her arms loaded with clothes the likes of which you could not find in Magical Britain, it did upset her though as she couldn't share the experience with her mother but all in all it was a happy birthday for Luna.

oo00oo

Please review; it is what keeps us going. If you have any suggestions about anything you would like to see in this story, please let us know.

Raven Spotter


	9. Chapter 9 – The Sorting

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 09 – The Sorting

Harry Potter and Sirius Black had just called into Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, when all hell broke loose; some maniac with a turban on his head was running straight for them. The man grabbed Harry by the throat, but let out a blood-curdling scream, when his hand literally started to burn; smoke curling up like some evil genie, from the rapidly blackening things, that were once his hands.

Goblins were charging forward with swords and axes drawn. The man, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, spun and started throwing curses at the oncoming guards, killing four in as many seconds, then in a blind panic, ran back the way he had come.

Sirius reached out and made a grab for him, but only managed to get hold of a piece of cloth, hanging from his turban, pulling it from his head; revealing a terrible sight, for out of the back of his head, was an almost snake like face, with red eyes glaring at all those around him. Professor Quirrell was hosting Lord Voldemort, the most evil and feared wizard of all time. Quirrell ran back down the tunnel he had emerged from, not twenty seconds before, with a host of goblins after him. They had gone quite away into the tunnels, turning this way and that, getting deeper all the time, the goblins in hot pursuit; he was firing curses over his shoulders, as he was running and never noticed the dragon rearing up in front of him. CHOMP! All that was left of Quirrell/Voldemort were his feet.

Griphook called Harry and Sirius into a private office, after exchanging greetings he told them what had happened to Professor Quirrell/Voldemort. He thanked them for their help in thwarting the escape and then went on to business. Goblins do not waste much time in idle chatter, especially when dealing with important customers.

"What can I do for you today," Griphook asked.

Sirius then took charge, "We would like you to draw up a partnership agreement between Myself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We want the partnership to form a company; we thought we would call it Magical Pets Inc."

"That's not a problem, we can draw them up now and all you will need to do is get the individuals to prick their thumbs and press it to the patch next to their name to activate it."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "We also want the company to purchase The Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, can you organise that for us."

Griphook had documents drawn up for the Partnership, company and purchase. "As soon as everyone signs the forms and presses their thumbs to them, they will disappear and will be magically registered. We can then enter into negotiations with the owner of The Magical Menagerie, on your behalf."

Finished with their business at the bank, they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron, where they met Hermione, Luna and Neville for lunch. They took turns signing all the documents and pricking their thumbs, pressing the blood into the patch next to their signatures, when the last one had finished a golden glow surrounded the documents, and they vanished.

Harry told them all about what had happened in the bank, and how the dragon ate Quirrell/Voldemort.

Sirius had a huge grin on his face, "You know when a dragon eats, their throat closes so nothing can come back up," Sirius paused and the children were wondering what he was going on about when he started again, "there is only one way Voldemort can get out and that's when the dragon has a dump."

The four children were nearly wetting themselves, they were laughing so hard. They were just starting to calm down when Neville piped up, "Maybe we should call him Old Dragon Dung,"

"Or instead of The Dark Lord we could call him The Fart Lord," added Luna, causing them all to burst out laughing again.

No one noticed the woman sitting at the next table, pull out a quill, and jot down some notes and leave.

Finishing their lunch, they made their way over to Madam Malkin's for school robes;

"I won't be a moment dears, just finishing up this young man then it will be your turn," said Madame Malkin.

A young blond boy with a haughty appearance was standing on a pedestal being measured for his Robes.

"Now don't forget" said the pompous prat, "to put my family crest on them all"

Madam Malkin just harrumphed at him and continued to take measurements.

"I'm Lord Draco Malfoy, I'm a Baron and my father is a Viscount. Who are you?" asked the blond, with his nose in the air as if there were a bad smell under it.

"_What a tosser."_ Harry said via his link with Hermione.

"_I couldn't have said it better myself."_ Hermione replied with a little chuckle.

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and last but definitely not least is Luna Lovegood."

"You are supposed to add my title when you address me," said the pompous boy. "Granger, I don't know that name, are your parents Muggles?"

"They are both non-magical if that's what you mean Baron Malfoy?" answered Hermione, she then smirked and winked to the others.

"Oh you're a mudblood then, I thought there was a foul stench in here," Draco replied "as far as I'm concerned your lot shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts."

Before any of them could reply to that insult, Madame Malkin finished with the young Lord and bowed him out of the shop.

Madame Malkin apologised for the unpleasantness of Lord Draco Malfoy, and assured them that she did not hold with the ways of the pureblood bigots. She proceeded to measure them, and asked if they would like any modifications made to their robes. Harry said that they would need Leather patches on the shoulders and forearms as well as multiple pockets, like Hagrid had in his coat.

They didn't need to buy school trunks, as Sirius had purchased special trunks, that had multiple compartments and had blood wards to lock them. Only those who were keyed in, could open them, they also had a shrinking charm so if they tapped the top with their wands the trunks would shrink to the size of a matchbox, tap it again and it would return to full size. He also got them feather light never full book bags, every book they put in, would appear in an index, if they tapped the title with their wand, the book would come to the top so they could take it out.

They spent a good two hours in Flourish and Blots, the bookshop, and must have bought at least forty books each. They bought parchment, quills and ink from the stationary shop, although they were mainly going to use muggle notebooks and fountain pens.

Harry particularly liked Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they had the new Nimbus 2000 on display; he went inside and purchased one for each of them.

After purchasing their potion supplies from the apothecary, they decided to go straight home, as it had been a tiring day.

The next morning Harry and Sirius were having breakfast, when The Daily Prophet arrived by owl post.

The Headline ran,

**Harry Potter Foils Robbery at Gringotts.**

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, foiled an attempt by Hogwarts Professor, Quirinus Quirrell, to rob Gringotts Bank. Professor Quirrell who had the Dark Lord inhabiting him, tried to attack young Harry by grabbing him by the throat. Normally this would be no problem to He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named, this time however, when he grabbed hold of young Mr Potter, his hand burst into flames.

Mr Potter said that The Dark Lord squealed like a stuck pig and ran back down the tunnels to escape from him, killing forty goblins as he went.

Professor Quirrell/The Dark Lord was stopped, when one of Gringotts dragons ate him.

Potter was later heard speculating with his friends, about whether they should now call him, The Fart Lord.

Sirius spat food all over the table when he read that, "bloody hell, Rita Skeeter overheard us yesterday, read this," he said while handing over the paper to Harry.

Harry read the article, shrugged his shoulders and said, "a few exaggerations, but that pretty much sums up what happened. If we don't want anyone to overhear us, then we shouldn't talk in public." He then went back to eating his breakfast while reading one of his new books.

oo00oo

September 1st came very quickly and Sirius was taking Harry to Kings Cross station, where they met Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Sirius explained to the Grangers, how to get onto the platform, after hugs all round the children were on the train, with their luggage shrunk and in their pockets, Harry hung Hedwig's cage from a hook and Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage. They finally made themselves comfortable, when twelve miniature dragons popped into the compartment and arranged themselves on any free space they could find.

Neville was scratching the eye-ridges of Snap, his bronze dragon, "You know Harry I'm really happy that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall managed to get a dragon each, I don't mind how it interrupted our birthday party, now that we are allowed to bring them to school with us."

*** Flashback ***

Harry, Hermione and Neville's party was just starting, when all the adult dragons swooped into the room warbling, the elves who had been alerted apparated everyone to the hatching ground. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were the first ones into the room and seated next to a bowl of chicken each. Everyone that wanted a dragon had a male egg in front of them, the rest of the male and all of the female eggs were behind a barrier, so that no one could bond with them by mistake.

The first person to bond with a dragon funnily enough, was Ron Weasley. He had picked up a piece of chicken, intent on eating it himself, when his egg cracked open and the little blue dragon latched on. It was touch and go for a minute there but the dragon won out in the end. Ron ended up calling his dragon Thief, which suited the little creature, as he was always stealing food from him. Next was Professor McGonagall who got a bronze, followed by Professor Dumbledore who also got a bronze. Madame Bones and her Niece Susan, each got a black one. There were seven others there and everyone managed to bond with a dragon, including the two staff members from The Magical Menagerie. There would not be any more free eggs; anyone who wanted one now, would have to purchase them from the shop in Diagon Alley or in Maroochydore, Australia which Harry and Sirius had transferred to Magical Pets Inc. They were also intending to buy pet shops in America, Asia and Europe.

*** End Flashback ***

"I know what you mean," Harry replied, "I wonder how Ron is getting on with Thief?" he asked chuckling.

"Why don't we ask him? If I'm not mistaken, that would be him now." Luna, who hadn't looked up from the book she was reading said with a glint in her eye.

Just then the door opened and Ron stuck his head in, "hi everyone, did you have a nice Holiday? I had a great time we went over to Romania to visit Charlie; you should have seen his face when he saw our Dragons. They get on really well, with the normal sized dragons too." Ron rambled on.

"RON," Hermione said looking up at him, "don't you ever draw breath."

Ron turned bright crimson, "Sorry guys I guess I'm just excited. I must say though I am glad that Dumbledore and McGonagall allowed us to bring them to school."

"Yeah, Neville was saying the same thing just before you entered," Harry commented. "Why don't you take a seat Ron, your making the place look untidy?"

Ron shut the door and sat down, when it was opened again, by none other than Lord Draco Malfoy and his two bookends. "I heard that Harry Potter is on the train," he said looking directly at Harry, is that you? And what on earth is going on with your and the mudblood's hair?" He asked.

"To answer you first question, yes I am. As for your second, that, is none of your business, Baron Malfoy." Harry answered, "Now please leave."

With that, the pompous prat found himself pushed out of the compartment and the door slamming shut in his face and no matter how much he tried, it would not open for him.

"So Ron," Hermione asked, "how are you getting on with thief?"

"He's great, except he won't let me take more than one plate of food and if I try and pile it up, he nicks it. I tried covering it with my arms once and he just flamed me, the little bugger."

Luna looked up at this, "Ronald, language!"

"Sorry Luna. Thanks for letting me have one Harry, he's fantastic, it's like he knows what I'm thinking and how I'm feeling."

"You're welcome Ron, I am really pleased you're getting on well with him; it's also a great way of generating interest in them and who better to give them too, than our friends."

The trolley lady came by just then and Hermione bought a whole stack of snacks for them all, while Harry pulled some chicken out of one of the pockets of his robe, to feed the dragons. Luna had a flask of orange juice, where as Neville produced a flask of pumpkin juice for Ron and himself, they all had a great time feeding their faces and talking about the holidays.

oo00oo

The Headmaster was sitting in his office, sucking on a Sherbet Lemon, when all the school governors flooed in, Lucius Malfoy scowled at the Headmaster, "Why were we summoned."

"I...I don't know Lucius, I didn't summon you."

"Well someone did," he shouted, while brandishing a parchment with the Hogwarts' logo on the top, "I received this, this morning, demanding I be here for the sorting."

The other members of the board all agreed with Viscount Malfoy, they were all waving identical parchments at the confused headmaster.

Just then, the fire flared green yet again, the minister of magic and Madame Bones the head of the DMLE and Rita Skeeter stepped out. Minster Fudge smiled ingratiatingly at the gathered wizards, "We are here as requested Headmaster," he spent some time pumping flesh with everyone, "what seems to be the problem headmaster? You know I am always ready to help Hogwarts if I can."

"As I was just telling the others," the Headmaster replied, "I have no idea, I didn't send any letters out requesting you to attend the sorting."

The Minister of magic, always looking for good publicity, insisted that everyone stay and show their support for the new students at Hogwarts, especially since he knew that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was starting this year.

The Headmaster called for an elf and had the staff table extended, to make room for the honoured guests.

oo00oo

The train finally pulled to a stop in Hogsmead and everyone disembarked.

In the darkness, a lamp could be seen bobbing over the heads of all the children, then Harry heard a familiar voice, "Firs yers, firs yers ova ere, you righ ther Arry," Said Rubeus Hagrid.

"Yes thanks Hagrid," he answered with a wave, Hermione, Neville and Luna all waved to him as well.

Hagrid led the group to some little boats and they made their way to Hogwarts, where he handed them over to Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "the Start of Term Banquet, will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great-Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking, will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can, while you are waiting, I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly," she then left the chamber.

As soon as she had gone, Draco came up to Harry and started berating him for making fun of The Dark Lord. "Don't you know that the Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard that ever lived and you dare to make fun of him."

"He's the most powerful wizard ever is he? I defeated him when I was only fifteen months old, and then just a few weeks ago he ran away squealing like a stuck pig when he touched me. Yeah,The Fart Lord is one powerful dude alright."

All the other students burst out laughing at that and Draco snuck away his face blazing with anger.

Professor McGonagall came back and looked at them, wondering what was going on. Usually the first years were nervous, but these looked like they had just been laughing. "All right, before we go in, we have some very important people visiting today, the Minister of Magic and the head of the DMLE are here, as is the full school board, so be on your best behaviour, follow me now and we will sort you into your houses." She led them back across the front hall and through a set of double doors into the great hall; it was lit with thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table, where the teachers and the visitors were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line, facing the other students with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Professor McGonagall silently placed a stool in front of the first years, on top of the stool she placed a pointed wizards hat, it was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone was watching the hat and the room was completely silent. Then the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to speak.

"Hogwarts' staff and students beware, the Prophesy of "the twins who are not", is about to be fulfilled. They will fight for the light, crushing their enemies before them. They will sweep away the evil and the corrupt, to usher in an era of peace and prosperity. Be careful on which side you stand, support them and you will find peace and happiness. Oppose them and you will face doom and destruction." The hat paused, "Let the sorting begin."

The hall was shocked and silent at the words that the Sorting Hat had uttered, this was not the usual frivolous song, but a dire warning, spoken in a sombre tone that still echoed in their minds and sent a chill up the spine.

Professor Dumbledore, contemplated what the Sorting Hat had said, the prophesy of the twins who are not, he thought, I will have to look that up and see what it says.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the parchment before her and read the message at the top.

Read the names in the exact order as shown on this list.

Professor McGonagall was surprised at this, as there had never been instructions before.

"Abbott, Hannah" Hannah stepped forward picked up the hat, sat down and rather nervously placed the hat on her head, "Hufflepuff" the hat called out, after removing the hat she ran to the Hufflepuff table amid cheers and applause. The sorting went quickly after that, but when they reached the G's McGonagall noticed that Hermione Granger wasn't listed and she went straight to Greengrass, Daphne who was sorted into Slytherin. Neville Longbottom was called and sorted into Gryffindor as was Luna Lovegood. There was no surprise that Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, and when Professor McGonagall finally reached the P's the hall went deathly silent, what house would Harry Potter be sorted into? Professor McGonagall paused and then skipped over Harry, to proceed on through the list. Everyone was whispering wondering why Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, hadn't been called.

Harry and Hermione were speculating via their link, as to why their names hadn't been called but couldn't come up with any valid reasons.

Professor McGonagall kept reading the list, the hat sorted Ron Weasley into Gryffindor with the rest of his family; finally, she reached the Z's and the last student, Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.

There were two people still to be sorted; silence filled the hall as everyone waited with bated breath, to see what would happen to Harry Potter and the witch standing beside him. Her hair was intertwining with his and everyone who did not know them, were stunned by the display. Then Professor McGonagall called out "Granger, Hermione"

Hermione stepped forward, back straight, she picked up the Hat sat down and placed it on her head, "Lady Ravenclaw, The Marchioness of Keswick, Joint owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The hat declared loudly, and then quietly told her to just stand beside the stool and wait for Harry.

"What the Hell, how can a FILTHY MOODBLOOD out rank me?" Screamed Draco Malfoy.

"Baron Malfoy, fifty points from Slytherin for interrupting the ceremony and using that disgusting term," Professor McGonagall shouted, "now sit down and mind your manners or you will have a detention as well."

The Headmaster was not impressed with young Baron Malfoy, he would have to look at ways to rid the school of those attitudes.

Professor McGonagall read the last name on the list, "Potter, Harry."

The magic rippled and crackled, causing his robes to billow and swirl around him, as he strode the half dozen or so paces, to where Hermione was standing. He took the hat from her and placed it on his head, not bothering to sit down. The deep baritone voice of the Sorting Hat reverberated around the hall. "His Grace, The Duke of Ynys Môn and Iona; Marquis of Ynys Môn and Hogsmead; Earl of Diagon, Inchcolm and Ynys Enlli; Viscount Potter of Diagon; Baron Potter of Hogsmead, Iona and Ynys Enlli," It paused as if catching its breath, "joint owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

oo00oo

A/N. Please review it's what keeps us going.

Raven Spotter


	10. Chapter 10 – Sackings

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 10 – Sackings.

The deep baritone voice of the Sorting Hat reverberated around the hall. "His Grace, The Duke of Ynys Môn and Iona; Marquis of Ynys Môn and Hogsmead; Earl of Diagon, Inchcolm and Ynys Enlli; Viscount Potter of Diagon; Baron Potter of Hogsmead, Iona and Ynys Enlli," It paused as if catching its breath, "joint owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry removed the Hat and placed it on the stool beside him, then all the school elves popped into the hall, resplendent in their uniforms and bowed to the two owners, Ozhar the head elf stepped forward and bowed again, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Your Grace, My Lady" He then waved his hand and to everyone's amazement, the staff tables moved clockwise, so that they cut diagonally across the corner of the hall, Professor McGonagall quietly made her way there and sat down.

A portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, appeared on the wall behind where the staff table used to be. Then a dais with a table and two thrones, rose majestically out of the floor, one throne had the Gryffindor Crest while the other had the Ravenclaw Crest, "your table is ready, Your Grace," Ozhar then escorted them to their seats. Harry whispered to him that he would like two extra chairs for their companions, one on his right for Neville Longbottom and one on Hermione's left for Luna Lovegood.

After Luna and Neville had joined Harry and Hermione, Harry said, "Thank you Ozhar, you and the rest of the elves are a credit to the school, they can continue with their duties, but I would like you stay, as I might have need of your services," all the elves then popped out of the great hall; Ozhar moved to stand behind and between Harry and Hermione then disillusioned himself.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the staff table and bowed to Harry, "Your Grace, Lady Ravenclaw, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Then turning to face the students, "for those of you who don't know, Harry James Potter as the Duke of Ynys Môn and Iona, is the highest ranking peer in Magical Britain, the only people to out rank him are the Royal Family. He should be addressed as Your Grace at all times, as is befitting his Rank. Hermione Jane Granger is the Lady Ravenclaw, the Marchioness of Keswick, as such she holds the second highest rank, just one level below His Grace and she must be addressed as Lady Ravenclaw. Both His Grace and Lady Ravenclaw hold their titles in their own right, they are not courtesy titles like some of you are using, for example Baron Draco Malfoy, his is a courtesy title only, His father is both a Viscount and a Baron, so Draco is permitted to use his father's lesser title," he then paused to make sure that he had gotten the message across. "Now I know everyone is hungry so any further announcements will be made after the feast."

Once the food had arrived, everyone started eating and talking about what they had just been told and what it all meant. Those that knew both Harry and Hermione well, were wondering if they were the twins who are not, after all they shared the same birthday and had this whole mind link going on, just like the Weasley twins.

Harry and his party were enjoying their meal and a quiet conversation when their twelve dragons flew into the hall, settled onto the table and started helping themselves to the chicken.

At the Gryffindor table Ron was the centre of attention, because of his miniature dragon, thief. For once, his brothers let him take the limelight; they were busy planning a prank for Snape. Everyone was fussing over Ron's little dragon and asking him questions, which thanks to Harry and Hermione, he was able to answer, he liked knowing something the others didn't and being able to explain it to them.

Harry pointed out the goings on at the Gryffindor table, and they could see the sheer joy on Ron's face from all the attention he was getting. What they found funny though, was the twins and their dragons who were huddled together discussing something, it was almost like the dragons were watching a tennis match, their little heads kept swinging from one twin to the other and back again, occasionally one of them would squawk as if it was making a comment of its own.

Professor Dumbledore came over to Harry and Hermione, with a huge smile on his face; he bowed to them, "Your Grace, Lady Ravenclaw," then in a quiet voice so no-one could overhear he asked, "How do you want to proceed after the meal?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I think it would be best if I speak first, that way it won't appear like I'm undermining your authority by contradicting anything you say."

"That sounds like a good idea, and I will ensure that everyone one knows that I am behind you all the way. It might also be prudent to meet with the governors and the minister of magic after the banquet is over; it might also be advisable to have some photos taken with the minister to get him onside."

Harry and Hermione had a quiet chat amongst themselves, then Harry addressed the Headmaster, "That sounds like a good idea Headmaster, one other thing Hermione and I would like Neville and Luna to share our rooms if that is alright with you."

"That won't be a problem Harry," he stepped back bowed and in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Thank you Your Grace, Lady Ravenclaw, and again I welcome you both to Hogwarts," he then turned and with the smile still on his face and his trademark twinkle in his eyes, he walked back to the staff table and sat down.

Harry stood and smiled at Hermione, he then turned to the staff table, "Headmaster, distinguished guests, professors and students." Harry then dropped the bombshell. "Lady Ravenclaw and I now dissolve the board of governors."

At this announcement, Lucius Malfoy leapt to his feet, "How dare you try and dissolve this board, your just an eleven year old kid. This is a farce I will have you expelled for this you half blood bastard." He then drew his wand and pointed it at Harry.

With not so much as a twitch, Harry silently summoned the wand, without the blond haired man standing in front of him even noticing, he quietly asked Ozhar who the man was, then straightening up he addressed him "Viscount Malfoy, firstly, as I have claimed all of my titles, you will refer to me as, "Your Grace."

Secondly, you will not draw a wand in a room full of children, and you will never point a wand at either Lady Ravenclaw or me again, or you will pay the consequences. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Harry was so angry his magic was discharging like lightning bolts to the nearby furniture, with loud cracks of thunder.

The atmosphere in the great hall was so tense you could cut it with a knife, as everyone was watching and waiting to see whether Harry would fry the Viscount if he didn't back down.

Harry's eyes glowed a malevolent dark green colour, as he glared at Malfoy Senior, "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Malfoy was scared shitless, at the power that was being displayed by the young Duke in front of him, he had never seen such power before, even from Lord Voldemort, seething at being put in his place by an eleven year old, he bowed and replied, "Yes, Your Grace."

"You can pick your wand up from the headmaster after the feast is over," Harry stated. It was only then that Malfoy Snr. realised that he was no longer holding his wand; the expression on his face was priceless. The Headmaster could not help but let out a small chuckle at that, he was also quite impressed at how Harry had handled the situation and not a little pleased to get rid of the board, which had been a thorn in his side for years.

Dismissing Malfoy he continued, "Now as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted; we would like to thank the board for their tireless work, in running the school and would like to ask them to continue in an advisory capacity." He then took a calming breath and continued, "Professor Snape, can you come here please?"

Snape was puzzled and rather annoyed, at being called out, "What do you want brat?" he spat out.

"As I just explained to Viscount Malfoy, I am to be referred to as Your Grace," Harry replied, "and I asked you to come here."

The Headmaster leaned over to Snape and told him to behave himself and go see what the owners wanted.

With bad grace, Professor Snape stomped over to Harry and with a curt bow he snarled, "Your Grace."

Harry looked him in the eyes, "Lady Ravenclaw and I have been watching you over the last year, and find you singularly lacking as a teacher. Not only don't you actually teach, but you actively discourage students from performing well."

Professor Snape bristled at this, "It was you that did those things to me," he growled.

Harry didn't acknowledge that the greasy git had spoken, but just continued on as if nothing had happened. "We have also noticed that you have punished people that you knew to not be at fault and no matter how we punished you in return, you didn't learn." There was a gasp from the older students, as they realised who was responsible for the things that happened to Snape the previous year.

"We believe, that even if the students didn't have a potions professor at all, they would still learn more on their own in one month, than they did in a whole year under you. Professor Snape, your services are no longer required at Hogwarts."

A huge cheer rose from the students including the Slytherins, even some of the staff could be seen to smile at the news.

Snape screamed at him, "You can't sack me, only the Headmaster can do that."

"Actually Mr. Snape, we just did. Ozhar, please escort Mr. Snape from the premises."

Ozhar grabbed Snape by the arm and he apparated him unceremoniously out of the school grounds, all his personal belongings appeared shortly thereafter.

Harry then called for professor Binns, "Professor, we thank you for your loyalty to the school and have an offer to make, you can either retire and stay here as a resident ghost, or you can pass over to the other side, but your services as a professor are no longer required."

Professor Binns if anything looked relieved at this news, "Thank you, I have been waiting for years to be allowed to stop teaching. I would like to stay here though, at least for a few years, just to see what is going to happen."

"That's fine professor," Harry replied, "stay as long as you want and happy haunting," he said with a smile.

The ghostly professor zoomed around the great hall squealing with glee, more animated than anyone had ever seen him before.

"I will now hand you over to Lady Ravenclaw for the next announcements," Harry then nodded to Hermione and sat down.

Hermione stood "Thank you Your Grace." She took a steadying breath and continued, "Hogwarts is going to start an accelerated learning program, where students who are ahead of the norm, will get advanced training. There will also be a remedial study program for those who are struggling in any particular subject. Those wanting to do NEWT level potions but haven't qualified, will be able to undergo a NEWT prep course, to bring them up to standard. There will be a similar program for those entering their OWL level."

Harry encouraged her via their link, letting her know that she was doing well.

"We will also be changing the way Muggle studies is taught, with more emphasis being placed on blending in and how to move about using muggle transport. There will also be fully supervised shopping trips to muggle London, for which the school will be providing the spending money," She looked around the hall to gauge how these changes were going down with the students. Encouraged by the positive looks and nods she was getting, she finished off, "If you have any questions about anything that has been brought up today or any suggestions, then write them down and place them in the suggestion box in your common rooms, thank you for your attention." Hermione then turned to Harry and thanked him.

Harry stood and looked toward the staff table, "Lady Ravenclaw and I, would like to invite the Minister of Magic, the head of the DMLE, the Board of Governors and all the staff, to drinks in the owners tower. Thank you Headmaster, for your patience and I hand over to you for any further announcements," he then took his seat and gave his undivided attention to the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and smiled to Harry, "Thank you Your Grace, Lady Ravenclaw, I have just a few announcements, new students, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, some of you older student would do well to remember that," He added while looking directly at the Weasley twins. "Mr Filch wants me to remind students that no magic is to be performed in the corridors, and there is a list of forbidden items posted on the door to his office, please check it and dispose of anything you have that is on that list," his eyes twinkled at this and a small smile graced his mouth, as if he was saying, I don't expect anyone to look at it, just don't get caught. "You will receive your timetables tomorrow at breakfast, but to allow everyone to get settled and get reacquainted with old friends, classes won't start until Tuesday. Now as it is getting late, prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories, you are dismissed." All the students except Harry's group left the hall for their dormitories, talking excitedly about the coming changes.

Harry led the staff and dignitaries, to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, which was behind the Dais in the great hall. He tapped it with his wand and a set of burnished bronze doors appeared and swung open for them. The doors were in the centre of a large bookcase, which took up one end of a room, which was about half the size of the great hall. Directly opposite the entrance, was a burgundy feature wall, in the centre of which was a huge fireplace with an oak mantelpiece above it. Over the mantelpiece was a tapestry of Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmead. The walls on either side of it were a pale blue colour and the long wall on the left had three large bay windows, framed with bronze and gold patterned drapes. The wall on the other side had portraits of Harry and Hermione's families, Ozhar had the one of Harry's Parents moved here from the family vault. The ceiling, like the one in the great hall was charmed to be the same as the sky outside.

Throughout the room there were single chairs, two, three and four seater couches in rich burgundy leather, with mahogany coffee tables scattered amongst them; even with all these furnishings there was still plenty of room for all of his guests.

There were numerous elves throughout the room, keeping an eye on the visitors, to make sure they did not take anything or leave any unwanted surprises.

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour mingling with their guests and answering questions. They had a rather lengthy and boring conversation with minister Fudge, and posed for a number of photos, Fudge shaking his hand, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder, talking to Harry and any other combination you might think of. Oh yes, he also said a very brief hello to Hermione, but then ignored her for the rest of the night.

Finally, after all the guests except the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall had left, Harry closed the doors. He turned to the two professors, "Would you like to see the rest of our suite?" he asked.

He then explained that if they went to the portrait of Godric and Helena, in the great hall and tapped it with their wands, the doors would appear, they would then gain access to their common room, which he then showed them into, it was decorated in a similar fashion to where they had just been, but on a smaller scale.

Hermione's parents were sitting in the love seat in front of the fire, when Harry and the others entered, it had been decided over the holidays that if Harry and Hermione were to occupy the owners suit and make it their home, they should have Hermione's Parents there for propriety's sake. Harry and Hermione showed the two professors around the suite of rooms, which included Hermione's parent's room, plus six other bedrooms, each with an ensuite bathroom, after they finished the tour, they joined the others in their common room and got comfortable while an elf served tea, coffee and hot chocolate.

"_I'm knackered, I'm thankful we met with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall last month, to work out some of the changes."_ Harry said via the link to Hermione.

"_Me too, although I didn't expect the hat to blow our cover."_

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said "you did well handling Malfoy and especially Snape, I wasn't able to get rid of him, as he had called in a debt of honour, which I couldn't get out of. He was spying for us, during the war and I had to make a magical contract with him that he be allowed to teach at Hogwarts, for as long as he wanted. You and Hermione claiming your inheritance circumvented the contract and freed me from it, for which I thank you both. Now I think Minerva and I will leave you, so you can relax before going to bed."

Minerva handed the four children their schedules, "I thought you would like these now, have a good night and I will see you all tomorrow."

Mr & Mrs Granger saw them out while Harry and the others looked at their schedule; they compared them then started dancing around and congratulating each other.

Hermione's parents came back from seeing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall out and smiled at the four children dancing around the room.

"So what has you four jumping around the room?" Emma asked.

Hermione stopped and grinned at her mother, "we are going to be doing all our classes together, and are starting third year, we skipped a whole year."

Hermione's parents ran over to them and hugged them all, "we are so proud of all of you, doing two years in one, that's just amazing, congratulations," her mum exclaimed, "you four are absolutely awesome."

The four grabbed hands and started dancing around Mr & Mrs Granger, chanting, "We're awesome, we're awesome, we're the awesome foursome; we're awesome, we're awesome, we're the awesome foursome." Causing Emma and Dan to burst out laughing, holding their sides they collapsed onto the couch, laughing their heads off at the "Awesome Foursome."

oOo

A/N. Please review it's what keeps us going.

Raven Spotter


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelations & Deaths

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 11 - Revelations & Deaths.

Monday morning at breakfast the Heads of each of the houses handed out timetables, for the first two weeks, first year Muggle born witches and wizards would undergo orientation, where they learned about the wizarding world, they would then have Wizarding Studies, at the same time as the students from the wizarding culture would have Muggle Studies. All students would also have lessons in the political structure of the wizarding world, including the ranking of titles.

They were introduced to Professor Rosemary Thyme who was the new Potions Professor (of course Harry and his friends already knew her) and to Professors Granger & Granger the two Muggle Studies Professors, much to the surprise and delight of Hermione and her friends.

Due to a curse placed on the Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) position, which had caused that position to be vacated every year, the DMLE was supplying Aurors to fill that post on a yearly basis and this year Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt would be the DADA Professor. Next was Professor Augusta Longbottom, who would be teaching Magical Studies, and last and definitely not least, especially for the males present was a very beautiful part Veela, Dominique Després, who would be teaching History of Magic.

Harry and his friends would also continue to have private tutoring, in Martial Arts as well as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They would also continue studying silent and wandless magic, but as both Harry and Hermione were naturals at Occlumency and Legillimency they wouldn't need training in that, Neville and Luna on the other hand would be studying both. All four of them would also be undergoing Animagi training; the rest of their classes were shared with either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

After all the announcements were made, Harry and his group went and joined their other friends at the Gryffindor table where they were congratulated on the pranks they did on ex Professor Snape the previous year. They then started comparing their schedules and noticed that they had several classes with the twins.

Ron took exception to this, "how can you have classes with Fred and George, this is your first year here; you should be sharing classes with me. That's just not fair, I wanted you to be in my class," he whined.

Harry and his group looked at him in disbelief, "Ron," Hermione said, "you knew we were studying all last year, what do you think we were doing that for?"

Not that it did any good he just turned away in a huff and started shovelling food into his mouth again and didn't even have the courtesy to acknowledge her. His little dragon popped in just then and scolded him for over eating and promptly sat in the middle of his plate staring at him. At first Ron was annoyed at this but when the dragon started making little mewing sounds he couldn't help but smile at it and started scratching it's eye ridges.

"_Ignore him Mione, he is just being a jealous prat."_Harry said via their link.

Hermione leaned into Harry who put his arm around her giving her a squeeze; he then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled at this and her hair started wrapping around his neck caressing him. Most of the students at the table were watching the way they were clinging to each other.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Parvati Patil leaned over and asked; while everyone was straining to hear their reply.

"_That sounds like a good idea, Mione will you be my girlfriend?"_Harry asked via there link.

"_I'd like that, shall you answer or should I?"_

"_You answer."_

Hermione smiled "Yes we are._"_

Harry then gave her a kiss on the cheek as if to confirm what Hermione had said.

oo00oo

Classes started the next day and went really well, the students were amazed at the difference the new Potions Professor made to that class, quite a number of students were undergoing remedial potions classes out of the years six and seven students, there wasn't one who was up to NEWT standard, so all students in those years who wanted to do NEWT potions, had to do the remedial class, the same was true of the OWL level students. This made a lot of extra work for Professor Thyme, but she was more than up for the task and by Christmas everyone had caught up to where they should be.

In the Muggle Studies class, Hermione's Parents were fast becoming a big hit as they took the students to the Muggle Cinema (paid for by the school) and to the shopping mall to buy Muggle clothing and games. They introduced them to TV and Computer Games, the school had purchased a house just outside the school where classes were taught and where they could do demonstrations. They also introduced all students to Anagrams and played games for house points. Of the first years, Draco Malfoy, was by far the best at this game and won no less than fifty points for Slytherin.

By far the favourite Professor in the school especially with the boys was Professor Dominique Després the History of Magic Professor, she was not only easy on the eyes and exuded the Veela allure but she was also very easy going, she had the students, male and female, eating out of her hand. She gave all the students in the school the same task to research, and 100 points would be awarded to the student who handed in the best assignment in each year level, there was no word limit, it just had to have all the facts laid out and supported by references. The subject of this assignment was one of the school's alumni, Tom Marvolo Riddle; it was explained that this exercise was to teach them how to research properly.

Two weeks later the whole school was gathered in the great hall for a joint History lesson and the awarding of house points. Professor Després stood to address the school, "I am quite impressed with the standard of the reports submitted to me over the last two weeks," she said, then proceeded to award the house points, proceeding from the seventh years on down, finally reaching the first years, "Now I have a submission here from Draco Malfoy, who is the winner for the first years and also the overall winner so he gets 100 points for year level and an extra 150 points for being the overall winner."

The first year Slytherin students burst out cheering and patted Draco on the back in congratulations, Draco himself looked rather smug at getting all those points.

Professor Després called for the attention of the school again and when they had quieted down she continued, projecting a copy of Draco's assignment on a screen she had conjured, she proceeded to explain why he had won, "As you can see, Draco went into a lot of detail about Mr Riddle, he has pointed out that his father was Tom Riddle Snr. who was a Muggle, he has also pointed out that his mother, Merope Gaunt was virtually a squib. He has included references showing where he got his information from; he goes right through young Tom's school days including the award for special services to the school. He showed how Merope's brother was the last heir of Slytherin and goes on to explain that the title of Heir of Slytherin stops there, as it is patriachal and can only be passed on through the male line and cannot be passed via a female. He does mention that if you went back far enough you might find a younger brother that had male descendants which it would pass through to get to the current generation." She looked around the hall to make sure that everyone was paying attention. "I did take some points off Baron Malfoy's assignment, due to him constantly referring to Tom Riddle as a Mudblood, as that is an offensive term and shouldn't be used in school. If he had said that some in the community would refer to him as a Mudblood, then that would have been acceptable, as he would only be stating fact. All things considered it is a masterful job by Baron Malfoy, congratulations a well deserved win." Professor Després deliberately left the name Tom Marvolo Riddle up on the screen.

Professor Emma Granger looked at the name on the screen and smirked, "I will give 100 points to whoever is the first to solve the anagram in Tom's name."

Draco wanting more attention and house points quickly slashed his wand across the name up on the screen, without really thinking what he was doing as it had become automatic to him, when he was finished he and the whole school were stunned to see before their eyes in bold letters, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" then he screamed "Lord Voldemort is a fucking Mudblood?" and collapsing into his seat in shock.

Professor Granger stood "100 points to Baron Malfoy for solving the Riddle that is Tom," she said grinning at what they had done, "and 20 points off for swearing."

oo00oo

Soon it was Halloween and everyone was looking forward to the celebration, being a Thursday they would normally have classes, but they were all allowed Thursday and Friday off so they could enjoy themselves, (truth be known the staff were more interested in having the Friday off, so they could get over their hangovers).

Even though it was the beginning of winter it was an unseasonably warm day and the students were making the most of it. The Awesome Foursome or as the other students had started calling them the Golden Four, were walking around by the lake, chatting with Ron and the Weasley twins, they noticed Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater walking towards them holding hands.

Percy noticed movement near the whomping willow "Snape!" he screamed while diving to push the group of youngsters out of the way, just as the ex-professor shouted "Avarda Kedavra". His action of diving caused Penelope to stumble and brought them both into the path of the green curse, which hit them, killing them instantly.

Ron and the twins collapsed onto their brother, crying inconsolably as they clung to him; Hermione and Luna were crying and clinging to Penelope, Hermione cradling the dead girls head in her lap; while Harry and Neville were trying to console their wives and Harry called out for someone to inform the headmaster of the tragedy.

It was a very subdued school that evening, the headmaster, delivered a speech about how two of their own had given their lives for their fellow students. Molly and Arthur Weasley came to the school and picked up Ron and the twins, and made arrangements for Percy's body to taken to the local undertaker and Penelope's parents came and removed her body from the school as well.

Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE, came and interviewed Harry and everyone that had witnessed what had happened, there were many people who saw that it was Severus Snape that sent the killing curse at the group, even Draco Malfoy gave evidence stating bluntly, that it was that Idiot Snape who tried to kill Harry Potter and the group that was with him, and if Percy hadn't pushed them out of the way they would have died instead.

The Daily Prophet the next morning carried headlines of the death of Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater at the hands of ex-Professor Severus Snape, stating that Harry and Hermione had obviously acted correctly in removing such a person from the school.

The following Tuesday there was quite a gathering at the funerals of both Percy and Penelope, not only were the Weasleys and Clearwaters there but Harry and Sirius, Hermione and her parents, Neville and his family and Luna and her father. There was also the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, plus of course the obligatory media and where the media is you will also find the Minister of Magic.

There were the usual speeches about how good they were and how tragic it is that their potential was cut short, Minister Fudge when his turn came, mentioned how brave they were in giving their lives to save fellow students and posthumously awarding them both the Order of Merlin third class.

A few weeks after the funeral Snape tried to get into the school again, only for Percy's ghost to start screaming "SNAPE...SNAPE...SNAPE" over and over again and racing up to him screaming in his face, While Penelope's ghost raced around the school whaling "Snape is back...Snape is back," and when Lucius Malfoy turned up for a meeting with the headmaster they started screaming "DEATH EATER...DEATH EATER!" at him and not stopping until he left, they were actually very good alarms. The rest of the time they could be seen walking around the school holding hands, they would also berate Ron about doing his homework, and tell the twins off for pranking.

Harry and the others noticed that the miniature dragons had started doing patrols around the grounds and over the Forbidden Forest, taking it in turns, seven dragons at a time day and night, doing a vigil protecting what they decided was their territory.

Like all things, people can only mourn for so long and then life takes back what is hers, things then get back to normal with the mundane everyday stuff taking over, there are times though when one is reminded of the departed and think of them again, especially when their ghosts haven't actually departed.

Even with all the distractions and drama that had been going on The Golden Four were progressing rapidly in their studies. They now had black belts in Jujitsu and had been training in the use of the sword, they all took to wearing them at all times, although they were disillusioned so as not to be seen. At the rate they were learning they would definitely be on track to sit their OWLs by the end of the school year.

Christmas came rather quickly and everyone went to their homes, they had decided to get together for Christmas dinner and exchange gifts at Keswick Manor, Hermione's home. It made very little difference to them that they were at different ends of Britain, as they were in constant contact via their links.

Christmas day at Hermione's was fantastic, the kids got heaps of presents and had a great deal of fun playing games and running around just being kids. Sirius brought his girlfriend, nurse Amanda Coldfingers which delighted Harry, who had gotten to like the young nurse when she looked after him while he was in hospital.

With all the Miniature Dragons flying around and the Fairies that turned up to adorn the tree and the rest of the house, the place looked great. Luna was having a wonderful time dancing with Neville, she really loved dancing and he was good at it, the lessons that his grandmother insisted they all have were paying off, Harry and Hermione were enjoying it as well. During school they had set aside every Friday night for dancing and enjoying themselves, often some of the professors would turn up as well and everyone would have a great time, with dancing and karaoke. Sirius and Amanda were doing the slow dances together, if you could call cuddling and swaying to the music dancing that is; still they were enjoying themselves.

Towards the end of the evening Sirius started to show signs of nerves, then after a particularly romantic song, he got down on one knee and presented her with an engagement ring, "I...I really love you Amanda, W...will you M...marry me?" he stuttered.

Her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face, she was too choked up with emotion to answer and she just stared at him in shock.

"Um you're killing me here," he mumbled, "please say yes."

That snapped her out of it, "**YES, HELL YES!**" she squealed. Everyone cheered and rushed to congratulate them.

oo00oo

Christmas wasn't very nice for Draco Malfoy; he had been stewing over what he had learned at school and on Boxing Day he challenged his father about Tom Riddle, "Father, why do you serve Tom Riddle," asked a very confused Draco, "you always told me that Mudbloods were beneath us."

Lucius slapped him hard across the face "Don't use that accursed name when referring to the Dark Lord!" he shouted. He then kicked him in the stomach, when he had fallen to the ground, "and don't you dare call him a Mudblood."

After Draco had gotten his breath back he stood, arms akimbo and stared furiously at his father, "You bastard, his mother was a squib and his father was a Muggle. What the fucking hell would you call him?" he asked in a low, cold and defiant voice.

"Crucio" his father screamed back at him.

Draco's mother, who had been alerted that something was wrong by all the shouting ran into the room, "Ossis Effergo, Stupefy." The first spell broke the bones in Lucius' arm, the second hurled a red light at him knocking him out; she then raced to her son, lifted him to his feet and apparated them both out of there.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron where she rented a room and wrote a letter to her cousin asking for his help, after sending it by owl she then waited anxiously for his reply.

oo00oo

A/N. Please review it's what keeps us going.

Raven Spotter


	12. Chapter 12 – Fallout

Harry Potter & The Isle of the DruidsChapter 12 – Fallout.

Sirius Black was sitting in the lounge cuddling his new fiancé, Amanda, when an owl flew in, landed and presented its leg, so he could remove the attached message. After reading the letter that his cousin Narcissa had sent, he called for Harry, who noticing the urgency in his voice came running.

"What's wrong Sirius?"

"Apparently Lucius and Draco got into an argument about Tom Riddle and Lucius used the Cruciatus curse on him, Draco's mother broke his father's arm and stunned him, they are now hiding at the Leaky Cauldron and want me to help them. If it is true, can I bring them here or to one of your other properties please?"

"Of course you can," he then thought for a bit, "but I want a magical vow that they won't disclose anything they see or hear and also won't attack, either physically or verbally, Hermione, Neville, Luna or me. If they are willing to swear that oath, then they can move into the country home outside Leicester, but I won't have anyone living in any of my homes who is going to abuse me or any of my friends."

"Thanks Harry. Do you want to come with me to see them?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I will, if you don't mind, I just to make sure they are alright. I think we should take a potion to relieve the symptoms of the curse and some chocolate, that always helps, no matter what the problem."

Sirius and Harry used the portkey in their rings to go to Gringotts and walked from there to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Narcissa and Draco. Draco was lying on the bed twitching and shivering when they arrived, so Harry went straight to him and gave him the potion and chocolate, in a few minutes he was feeling much better.

Sirius had been talking to Narcissa and raising his wand said, "I Sirius Black being the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hereby annul the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, on the ground of breach of contract." There was a flash of gold light signifying that the marriage was annulled, "I must inform you that even if I take you back into the Black family, that Draco will never be the next Lord Black, if I don't have any sons of my own the title will cease to exist.

He then asked both of them to swear an oath of Loyalty to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, he also made them swear on their magic and life, not to reveal anything they heard or saw at any of the Potter, Granger (Ravenclaw), Longbottom or Lovegood properties without the express permission of the aforementioned parties. He also made them swear not to physically or verbally attack Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, their families or elves, they must treat them with respect at all times. After both of them had sworn the oaths Sirius brought them back into the Black family (when he had first taken over as head of the House of Black he had disowned them, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, who's marriage he had also annulled. He had also brought Andromeda Tonks and her Daughter Nymphadora back into the family).

Sirius and Harry portkeyed them to Gringotts where they were given the Black family rings and Harry had a portkey to Gringotts, his country house just outside Leicester and Hogwarts added to them. Sirius arranged for Narcissa's dowry to be returned, which consisted of Malfoy Manor and 5,000,000, it would make a sizable dent in Malfoy's funds, not to mention make him homeless, The money was to go into her personal vault, but they didn't want the house, as there were too many bad memories there. So Sirius put it on the market and the money from the sale would go to Narcissa as well.

Harry portkeyed to Leicester first and added them to the wards, and spoke to Mickey the head elf for the house to let him know that they were allowed access. He also asked the old elf to let him know if they were not being treated properly, as he wouldn't have anyone being rude to his elves.

When the others arrived Harry introduced them to Mickey and the other elves, then showed them around the property, which as it turned out was larger than Malfoy Manor, with considerably more land as well. Draco was dumbfounded at the opulence of the house, he knew that this was one of Harry's minor properties and it was much nicer than what he used to call home, he wouldn't be looking down his nose at Harry any more that's for sure; not that he could look down his nose at anyone now, as he was no longer a Baron since he was no longer a Malfoy, he was now a Black and the current Lord Black had aligned his House with House Potter.

Narcissa called for Dobby the Malfoy house elf, which was owned by her, not her ex-husband.

"Mistress called Dobby, what can Dobby do for mistress." He said while bowing prostrate before her.

Harry was absolutely shocked at the condition of the little elf, who was shaking like a leaf and dressed in the filthiest of tattered tea towels.

"Dobby your services will no longer be required," she said then handed him an old sock.

"You're... giving me...clothes," he sobbed.

Harry stepped in at this point, "Dobby are you interested in serving me, I could do with a personal valet?"

Dobby looked from his old mistress and back to Harry Potter, "The great Harry Potter wants Dobby? Oh yes please." He said while jumping up and down in excitement, causing his ears to flap wildly.

"Yes, but there are some conditions, firstly you must never punish yourself, if you do something that you think is wrong, let me know and we will sort it out together, you will never be physically punished while you are bound to me. You will have one day a month off, which you will relax and do what you want, you can go visiting other elves and if you have a mate you will have the same day off as her. You will receive 4 Galleons per month pay which is for your own personal use; it is not to be spent on uniforms or food except if you go out for dinner with your mate. You must wear a uniform and you will get eight uniforms, which you will clean each week, you will do that during normal work times, not on your day off. As you will be serving me personally you will be the same as a head elf. You will not prostrate yourself before me or anyone else, but do a small bow when you first arrive and again as you leave, when we are in private, you will call me Lord Harry, but in public you will refer to me as Your Grace. Do you accept these conditions?" he asked.

Dobby was literally shaking like a leaf, "I...I get p...paid and...and w...wear a uniform and g...get a wh...whole day off a month," then quickly added "Your Grace?" he asked, tears rolling down his face.

Harry knelt down in front of the little elf "Yes Dobby, you get paid and get to wear a uniform and get a whole day off each month," he said smiling at the now sobbing creature in front of him.

"Th...thank you, y...yes" the little elf drew himself up and took a deep breath " Thank you Your Grace Dobby accepts the conditions. There was a golden glow that enveloped Harry and Dobby as the magical contract binding the elf to his Lord took effect.

Narcissa and Draco were looking on in amazement at the way Harry was treating their old house elf, it also set the tone as to how he expected them to treat his elves, they were not punching bags and must be treated with respect, a far cry from the way they used to treat Dobby.

"Cracka" Harry called, there was a soft pop as Cracka appeared, he did a small bow.

"Yes Your Grace, what can Cracka do for you?"

"Dobby is now going to be my valet and needs eight uniforms, see that he gets them please, find him a room at the castle and also start educating him please. I will call for him when needed." Turning to Dobby he continued, "Dobby go to Ynys Môn Castle with Cracka and he will provide you with what is needed." With that the two elves bowed and popped away.

Sirius was smiling at Harry and the compassionate way he was treating Dobby, the magical community could learn a lot from the young man in front of him.

Harry then addressed Narcissa and Draco, "I expect you both to treat the elves that work here with respect, ask, don't demand and you are never to punish them or order them to punish themselves, remember you are a guest in my home and the elves are bound to me."

Narcissa and Draco both stood and bowed to Harry, "It will be as you say, Your Grace," Narcissa said and Draco agreed with his mother then added, "Thank you Your Grace, for helping us, I know you didn't have to, I just want you to know that I appreciate it and I will endeavour to be a better person from now on." He then bowed again and took his seat.

Harry acknowledge what Draco had said then added, "Draco, Narcissa you can just call me Harry when in private or when we are with family and my friends, of course when in public we have to be formal, OK?"

Draco was surprised by this seeing as he had been such a prat about being called Baron when they first met, "Thank you Harry, it's very kind of you."

Harry then added, "Draco you might want to consider where you are going to stay at Hogwarts, I will give you the choice of staying in the Slytherin dorm or in the owners tower with me and the others, also remember that if you choose Slytherin and things get too tough, you can always change your mind and live in the owners tower."

"Thank you Harry, I will think about it over the holidays and let you know when we get to Hogwarts."

oo00oo

Lucius Malfoy had been unconscious for about four hours when he finally woke and found not only his wand arm broken but his wand as well, to say he was annoyed would be an understatement. He thought quickly of what needed to be done and swearing vengeance on his son and wife, he made his way to his study to collect a few items that he couldn't leave behind, then flooed to St Mungo's.

After he finished at the hospital he made his way to Gringotts to get some money, Lucius went to the first available teller "I want to get some money from my vault, take me there immediately," he demanded.

"Certainly Lord Malfoy," the goblin then call out, "Gripaxe take Lord Malfoy to his vault."

After an unpleasant trip at very high speed down to his vault Lucius handed his key over and Gripaxe opened the vault. The sight that befell him made the blood drain from his face and caused him to stumble. Instead of a large pile of gold, silver and jewels there was only a small pile of gold and silver with just a few Knuts thrown in for good measure. "What is going on here?" he screamed, "I should have more than this!"

Gripaxe grinned, while fingering his sword just in case the Lord in front of him should decide to take his anger out on him. "Your marriage to Narcissa Black has been annulled due to breach of contract and her dowry has been taken back by the head of the Black family. You now have ₲150,179, ₴12 and ₭7 in your vault, by order of the Ministry of Magic all dark objects in your vault have been destroyed along with those in your former home including a trunk that had some very dark curses on it." A fee of ₲3 for this service has been deducted as well.

"What about my clothes and books that were in the trunk, where are they?" the irate Lord demanded.

"We didn't open the trunk because of the curses, we just destroyed it." Gripaxe answered with a malevolent grin and slid his sword partially out of it's scabbard as a warning not to try anything.

If Lucius had a wand he would have cursed the Goblin in front of him but as he didn't he huffed took all his money and closed his account, from now on he wouldn't trust anything to the bank but would look after them himself. Leaving Gringotts he crossed the street and entered Ollivander's to get a new wand, then moved on to Madam Malkin's for some clothes though not of the standard he was used to wearing as he would have to conserve his money and he still needed to find somewhere to live, in the mean time he would stay at the Leaky Cauldron, in one of their cheaper rooms while he thought about what to do next.

oo00oo

It was a freezing cold night and Severus Snape former professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shivering uncontrollably, despite the warming charm he had cast on himself. He was hiding in the Forest of Dean as he was finding it difficult to move around, not only were the Aurors looking for him but the muggle police were as well. He had tried on numerous occasions to go to Malfoy Manor but for reasons unknown to him he couldn't manage it. He had disillusioned himself a couple of times and made his way to Diagon Alley, but had been nearly caught by Aurors both times. His only option now was to disillusion himself and hop on the back of a truck heading to France. Once there he would start searching for his master, Lord Voldemort.

oo00oo

The Christmas holidays were soon over and everyone was heading back to Hogwarts. An impoverished Lucius Malfoy was hiding on platform 93/4 waiting for his son, as soon as he appeared he would AK him and make his escape. Draco knowing what his father was like decided that he would go to school with Harry and his group, but once there he would dorm with the Slytherins, for now at least and see if he could influence others to follow Harry.

When the Hogwarts Express finally left and Lucius hadn't seen hide nor hair of his son, a rather annoyed Malfoy Snr. apparated back to Diagon Alley, he had been doing a lot of thinking over the last week and a half and had decided to purchase a rather run down shop in Nocturne Alley and set up a business selling hard to get and somewhat illegal potions and ingredients. It had the added bonus of having an apartment above the store as well as a basement where he could brew and hide extremely dark potions.

Severus Snape had finally managed to make his way into Nocturne Alley and who should he bump into but Lucius Malfoy, "Lucius finally, I've been trying to contact you for a week or more. Where have you been and how come your flu isn't working?" he asked.

Lucius directed him to come into his new shop, which he had named "Hard To Find Potions and Supplies", after they were inside they went into the back room and made themselves comfortable, then he explained what had happened and how he only just had enough funds to get the shop and some supplies.

"If you make me a silent partner I can give you ₲100,000 to make sure the business gets off to a good start. I will need a large supply of pollyjuice potion to take with me, it's one of my own creations that lasts for twelve hours, rather than the single hour the normal potion lasts for. I need to get out of the country and it would make it easier."

"That's not a problem, I will show you where the lab is, also if you are going over to Europe maybe you could source some of the more rare and obscure (read dark and illegal) ingredients for me."

They made their agreements swearing magical oaths to seal them and Severus started brewing his modified potion over the next month and putting it into unbreakable glass bottles, which he then shrunk and placed into a small box, during this time he also brewed a large number of other potions for the shop, including some rather dark ones which were kept well hidden in the back area and would only be available to a select clientele. Making his farewells to his long time friend, he departed into Muggle London, where he mugged a lone business man in an alley and taking some hairs, he added one to a bottle of the pollyjuice and took his identity as well as nearly £500, from there he made his way to the port of Dover to catch a ferry to France.

He was sitting in the bar of an upmarket hotel, using Legillimency on the other patrons, most of them were useless but after about an hour he found one that perfectly met his needs, he was an unmarried businessman, heading for Europe on what used to be called in Victorian times,, 'The Grand Tour'. Better still it was his first trip to Europe and he had pre-booked and paid for all his travel and accommodation in advance. The man left the bar and Severus followed him, when he entered an elevator he cast the imperious curse on him and followed him into his room, where he proceeded to rob him of all his money, which amounted to £4,000, his wallet with his drivers license and his clothes, while taking his clothes he found a pouch strapped under his shirt with his passport, tickets and his itinerary in it, he pulled quite a few of his hairs and put them into the box with the potions, after killing his victim he then shrank him and flushed his body down the toilet. The next morning he donned his new identity, grabbed the suitcases he found in the wardrobe and left for the port and France.

oo00oo

A/N. Please review it's what keeps me going.

Raven Spotter


End file.
